A Dragon's Treasure
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Powerless, caged and alone, Zelena struggles with her own insanity and inferiority while the rest of Storybrooke enjoys their happy endings. An unexpected visit from an unlikely suitor opens the way for a world of new possibilities, and perhaps even a happy ending of her own. Past DQ. Rare Pairing. Rated M for later chapters. Sucky summary but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Powerless, caged and alone, Zelena struggles with her own insanity and inferiority while the rest of Storybrooke enjoys their happy endings. An unexpected visit from an unlikely suitor opens the way for a world of new possibilities, and perhaps even a happy ending of her own.

A/N: Written specially for Mperry25. I hope I do your idea justice.

She could feel the darkness creeping in, those dark thoughts, those insecurities. They wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she tried to fight them off. She was alone, she had no power, she was weak. It was a living hell. But who cared about the poor, old, Wicked Witch? The scourge. The menace. The woman who had broken one of the three laws of magic in attempt to get revenge on their reformed Evil Queen. The woman who no longer mattered as long as she was locked up and couldn't hurt anyone. She knew that a second chance wasn't going to come anytime soon, not when it was her sister's happy ending that she'd tried to ruin. Regina was fairly known for holding grudges. As far as she'd counted, it was about her 3rd month being locked up in this stupid cell.

"Zelena." Regina's voice surprised her, but she didn't sit up from her cot.

"What?"

"Get up. You need some sunshine and fresh air."

"I needed that about 3 months ago when you stuck me in this bloody box."

"I'm taking Henry and Roland to the stables. Do you want to come or not?"

"So I can enjoy the smell of horse ass all day?"

Regina sighed and tried to soften her voice. "Zelena-"

"Please don't." Zelena said, standing up. "Let's just go. I am in no mood for you trying to reconcile and be a sister. No, that's never going to happen." She shoved her way past her sister and waited for her to take the lead as they walked out to her car where the boys were waiting in the backseat. Zelena climbed into the passenger seat and crossed her arms. Truthfully, she was glad to be out of that cell and back in the world. She could actually feel the sunshine on her face and the breeze was indescribably good. Arriving at the stables, Zelena simply watched her sister teach her little ones how to ride and groom their horses. The display was sickening and Zelena eventually walked off to a nearby tree and sat down beneath its low hanging branches, thinking of only one thing...flying. She missed flying. When she was flying, there were no rules, no limits, she was free. Perfectly free to do whatever she wanted. Nothing and no one could bring her down. There was no insanity, no younger sisters who got everything while she got nothing, no heartless mothers. It was just her and the wind and the sky and the birds. She sighed, remembering the last time she flew, soaring out of the clocktower after throwing her sister through it. That had been fun. She missed her freedom terribly and with her sister continuing to be angry with her, she would not be flying for a long time.

Regina and the boys eventually tired of riding and put the horses in the stalls. Zelena scowled when they joined under the tree, but she didn't acknowledge them much, even when Regina tried to make conversation.

"Can I go flying?" Zelena ventured to ask.

"You can't use your magic." Regina answered.

"Because you're afraid."

"What?" Regina looked at her with an eyebrow arched. Even Henry and Roland looked up.

"I broke one of the laws of magic. I am more powerful than you are, even with your light and dark magic. This is a fact. And you're afraid to let me off my little leash because of the damage I could truly do." Zelena replied.

"You know what, how would you like to go back in your cell?"

"That's right, shut me up when I'm right."

Regina glared at her and started to reply but she was cut off by a powerful rush of wind as Maleficent soared overhead on near silent wings, powering her way through the sky with Lily right behind her, both of them sparkling in the sunlight. They flew so effortlessly, so fearlessly, one with the sky. "Show offs." Regina muttered, a smile touching her lips as she watched Mal turned back to them, revealing the large tree wrapped in her talons. "What the hell?" The black dragon landed in front of the tree, rolling her powerful shoulders and turned to those gathered beneath the tree. She held up the tree in her front talons, as though offering it to them, before dropping it and racing back to Lily. "What-"

"She wants you to launch it." Zelena said. "Throw it. With magic. Duh."

"Do it, Gina." Roland said.

Regina sighed and raised her hand, grabbing ahold of the tree with magic and waved her arm, throwing it into the air. Mal leaped into the air to catch it, but Lily got to it first and threw herself into the sky. The dragons played in the air, in a beautiful aerial display as they tossed the tree back and forth. The sight stung the Wicked Witch's heart and she turned away. Soon the dragons had disappeared over the horizon.

The sun was setting by the time Regina and the boys rode one last time, leaving Zelena alone to her thoughts once more. For a few minutes, she simply sat and watched. Not her sister and her kids, but the horses out in the pasture.

"You don't want to ride?" Came a sudden voice. Zelena turned around and was surprised to find that Maleficent was standing behind her, leaning against the tree. The blonde was breathtaking, and wore only black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that revealed an exceeding amount of cleavage.

"No." She said curtly, turning back around to avoid the piercing blue gaze.

Mal only sat next to her, facing the other direction. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Your reputation precedes you, Dragon Queen."

The dragon chuckled. "The same could be said of you, Wicked Witch." Mal extended her hand. "I am Maleficent."

"Zelena." They shook and Mal gestured back to the horses.

"You ride?"

"No."

"You don't like horses?"

"I love animals, I just don't prefer the company that apparently comes with them."

"You don't like horses because Regina likes horses? That's a little juvenile." Mal commented.

"I am not my sister." Zelena snapped.

"I never said you were." Mal replied calmly. "That's why I'm talking to you."

Zelena sighed and glanced up at the attentive gaze of the dragon. "I'm sorry. I do like horses, but I enjoy something far more wonderful. Something I'm sure you're familiar with."

"Flying." Mal smiled. "There is truly nothing like it."

"I agree, but if my sister has anything to say about it I'll probably never do so again." She held up her arm with the cuff attached. "Because of this. Mind taking it off?"

"What, so you can disappear on me?" Mal scoffed. "No, I need an excuse to look into those beautiful eyes of yours."

Zelena frowned. Considering the woman's past with her sister, she quickly dismissed the idea that she had any real interest in the witch. "Can I ask you what you want, Maleficent?"

"Please call me Mal, and I merely wanted to get to know Zelena."

"I'm sure you've heard the stories."

"Yes, about the Wicked Witch, not Zelena."

"They're the same person."

Mal tilted her head. "I don't believe it so."

"And I don't really care what you believe." Zelena retorted. "Please leave me alone now."

Maleficent only smirked. "What will you do if I don't?" She asked. There was really nothing she _could_ do. Zelena was powerless and Mal was one of the most powerful magic users to ever exist. "Will you come here tomorrow?"

"I doubt it."

"Please do. A gift will be waiting for you." Mal stood up and dusted off her pants. "I do hope you enjoy it."

"A gift?" Zelena said.

"You'll know it when you see it." Mal smirked and teleported away in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Zelena alone. The witch pulled her knees up to her chin and tried to ignore the buzzing in her chest. Why would Maleficent give her anything? It was probably a plot between her and Regina. That certainly sounded more plausible. They wanted to make a fool of her. As if holding her prisoner wasn't enough.

"Let's go, Zelena." Regina said, walking back over. "Time for you to go back in."

Zelena didn't even protest, didn't even remark as she was lead back to the car. Regina gave her a curious look, but she was ignored. Once she was back in her cell, the witch laid back down, also ignoring the annoying nurse bringing the slop that they thought passed for food. She wasn't hungry, but she wasn't tired either. Her thoughts were consumed with a certain enchanting dragoness. The bright blue eyes of the blonde lead her to sleep, where she dreamed of flying, soaring over the forest on the back of a great dragon. Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up.

The next morning, Zelena had decided that she wouldn't go back to the stables. She was going to stay in her cell. Besides, Regina might not even invite her again and Mal had probably just been toying with her. It was just one big joke at her expense. But Regina did indeed come again and invite her to the stables. Zelena hesitated, and agreed before she even thought about it. It would just be them today since the boys were in school, but Zelena was deep in thought, trying to figure out what 'gift' Maleficent left for her.

"Are you alright? You seem on edge." Regina said as she drove.

"Not that you would care or anything, but no, I am not." Zelena rolled down the window and smiled as the wind blasted her in the face.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like I was the one who did you wrong, then we both could move past this little feud." Regina continued.

Zelena rolled up the window. "Regina, dear, please do refrain from regaling me with bitter childhood memories with our mother. I don't really care."

"You not moving on is exactly why you'll stay in that cell."

"You're the one who hasn't moved on, dear. I'm over you. There is only one thing that I want and it doesn't involve you at all unless it's you taking this damn cuff off."

"And what's that?" Regina asked as she parked outside the stables.

Zelena didn't reply, she was too focused on the giant box nearby with Maleficent standing near it. She quickly got out of the car and approached.

Maleficent smiled at her. "I'd hoped you'd come. I wasn't sure how well my offer would be taken considering my past."

"What is the meaning of this?" Zelena demanded, glancing at the box as it shook. "If this is some game to you, I refuse to play. I will not be made a fool of."

Maleficent tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You pretending to have an inkling of interest in anything I do just so I can be some kind of amusement for you and your pal." She gestured to Regina, who was about to get out of the car.

Mal snapped her fingers, locking the car. "What the fuck?" Regina hissed, trying and failing to open the doors. The dragon looked at Zelena.

"I have no partnership with Regina whatsoever. She locked me underground for 28 years and let Emma kill me. That friendship sailed and sunk years ago." She sighed. "I was trying to get to know you. Genuinely. You intrigue me, your power, your beauty. Your spotty sarcasm." She smirked. "That is my only intention. There is no plot, or anything of that nature."

Zelena was shocked to say the least. "I'm wicked, and hated, and crazy-"

"You don't **have** to be wicked. You are hated, that one is true. As for crazy, well, that crazy has made you one of the most powerful magic practitioners of our time. Besides...I like crazy chicks. Normal people are boring."

"You are serious?" Zelena asked, still not believing what she was hearing. "Why?"

"What does this world call it? A date? Is that it? Go on a date with me and I will explain it. I will show you."

"I can't go anywhere with this stupid thing on!" Zelena raised her wrist.

"You won't need to." Mal smirked cryptically and stepped towards the box, unlocking the car as she did so.

"What the hell was that for?' Regina snapped as she stepped out.

"I needed to have a word with Zelena." Mal said. "And now for your gift, Wicked Witch." She pulled the lock off the door and pulled open the box. Out stepped a huge black stallion, rippling with power. It trotted forward and Zelena's jaw dropped at seeing the great wings unfurl.

"A pegasus." She whispered. "You got me a pegasus."

"A small gift." Mal said, watching the animal as it galloped around the field. "I tried to find a winged unicorn, but it bit me so I snapped its neck." She rubbed absently at her wrist. "Now, dear, you should go and see if you can get it to imprint on you and you can have your own personal steed. Do you like him?"

"He's magnificent." Regina said in awe.

"How will I know if he imprints on me?" Zelena asked, slowly walking towards him.

"He will try to kill you."

"Fantastic." She muttered to herself. The Pegasus at first, didn't seem to mind her presence. She tried talking softly to him and kept her hands raised to show she didn't mean any harm. He sputtered when she touched his side and she stroked his neck, letting him adjust to her presence. So far, he hadn't tried to kill her yet. Maybe he just didn't like her. "Guess I'm not good enough for you either, huh?" She said softly. He turned his head, looking her in the eye for the briefest moment before turning his back to her as he grazed on the turf beneath their feet.

"At least see if you can mount him." Mal called.

Zelena looked at the tall animal and went to get a rock to pull over. Using it as a step stool, she nimbly hopped up onto the pegasus's back. That seemed to be what set him off. He unfurled his wings and shot them into the air like a bullet.

"Well that backfired rather quickly." Mal said.

"You got her a pegasus? Why?"

"To prove my intentions." Mal waved her hand dismissively, smirking as Zelena screamed as the beast started spinning in the air, trying to dislodge her. By then though, she seemed to have got it down. Flying came naturally to the redhead.

"Intentions for what?" Regina asked.

"Well it doesn't really concern you so you don't need to know, do you?" Replied the dragon, turning back to Zelena as the pegasus landed and bucked her off. She hit the ground hard, but was laughing.

"Boy have I missed flying." Zelena sighed, smiling as the pegasus bent over her and nuzzled her neck. "I win then?" He sputtered. "Then you need a name." While the witch rambled to the pegasus, Mal watched in fascination at the change in the woman. She appeared so relaxed and carefree even though she could've died only moments ago. That was one thing she'd already noticed about the redhead. She was fearless, completely confident in most of her life, but the dragon knew that darkness and demons lurked beneath that confidence. Something in her wanted to dig them out with a vengeance and destroy them.

"You're growling, Mal." Regina said.

Mal quickly stopped and waved her hand, conjuring a broad emerald studded collar and warily approached the bonding pair. "Zelena." The witch turned to look at her and she held out the collar. "For you."

"Maleficent, meet Tiberius." Zelena smirked, stroking the animal's neck. Maleficent dipped her head as Zelena took the collar and fitted it around his neck. "Thank you for this, by the way. There is no way I could repay you for this-"

"I did not give him to you so you could pay me back." Mal said sharply. "I gave him to you because… I wanted to see you smile." Zelena was clearly surprised by her words. "Mission accomplished. I'll see you tonight." The dragon teleported away.

Zelena was shocked for a moment and had to take a minute to get herself together. What was the blonde's endgame she wondered. Why go through all the trouble? She still couldn't believe the dragon, that her intentions were purely to seek some kind of relationship with the Wicked Witch. It couldn't be possible.

Xxxxxxxxx

"She doesn't believe me. What must I do?" Mal said as she paced the living room of the cabin, speaking more to herself than to her daughter who was lounging on the couch reading a magazine.

"You got her a gift, didn't you?" Lily asked.

"Of course. I got her a fucking pegasus!" Mal said. "Maybe she would like a gilded broomstick. Or better yet…"

"She wasn't raised like Regina. She doesn't know finery like that."

"She **deserves** it. What's your point?" Mal hissed. She wasn't sure what it was about Zelena, what set her apart from others, but she knew she wanted to know her. Sex was the furthest from her mind if she didn't understand the woman of whom the body belonged. Zelena was...intriguing. She wanted to learn and understand the woman, but she also knew that Zelena was not going to give out that information willingly. It would take time, but the Dragon Queen was nothing if not patient. One day, she hoped to truly see past all that Wicked Witch nonsense and meet the real Zelena.

/

Zelena kissed Tiberius on the nose before following Regina back to the car for the ride back home to her cell. She was quiet, once again deep in thought.

"So, what was that whole thing about?" Regina asked.

"Nothing." Zelena replied curtly.

"Maleficent gave you a flying horse and you call that nothing?"

"Apparently." Zelena said nothing more as she was lead to her cell and collapsed onto the bed, once again dismissing the nurse when she brought her food. Today had been rather exciting and she was tired. As soon as she closed her eyes to sleep however, she found herself in a strange place. It was a beautiful garden, bathed in golden light. The air smelled sweetly of the multitude of flowers surrounding her. Butterflies of every color fluttered through the air. Hearing the sound of running water, she quickly followed it and found a small river with a three tier waterfall at the far end. "What is this place?"

"My garden." Came a familiar purr. Maleficent arose from the flowers, wearing a long white dress, looking breathtaking as usual. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Zelena said, looking around. "But I don't understand."

"What? Please explain. I told you that I wanted to get to know you. This is a good place, yes? We're in your dreams so you have no fear of being overheard or anything of that nature."

"Why do you care?" Zelena asked.

"Is that so hard to fathom? That someone cares about you?"

"Yes! No one has cared about me my entire life except my mother. My adoptive mother. She's the only one who ever gave a damn about me." Zelena hissed, remembering how the woman had taken her in, treated her as her own. If only she hadn't died. None of this would have happened.

"Zelena-"

"No! Send me back! Take me back to the cell!"

Maleficent sighed and raised her hand, about to comply when Zelena's stomach growled. The dragon frowned. "That was your stomach?"

"Yes, I'm hungry. Send me back." Zelena waved her hand dismissively.

"When have you last eaten?"

"A couple days ago. I grew up in near poverty, dear, I've gone far longer without food. Now send me back to my fucking cell!"

"Why can't you accept help?!" Mal snapped. "I just wanted to talk to you, that is all."

"Well don't!" Zelena roared. "Just stay away from me. We'll both be better off." Almost instantly, Zelena snapped awake in her cell, covered in sweat and trembling. She screamed and threw her pillow across the room. She screamed again and slammed her fist against the wall, cursing as she felt a few bones crack. "Stupid dragon. Stupid!" She desperately wanted to believe that Mal wanted friendship, but something stopped her. A voice kept trickling into the back of her mind, reminding her of who and what she truly was. She was wicked. She was not wanted, she was hated and detested, worth nothing more than dirt. Never to be wanted, never to be loved. What she'd done was uncalled for. Even she knew that, but she couldn't take it back now. Mal probably wouldn't even care about her now. "Stupid." The witch sunk down on the bed, holding her injured hand. It was throbbing like crazy and she wished she had magic to heal it. Zelena sighed and laid back down for a fitful night of sleep.

The next day Regina brought her out to the stables again to see to her new steed. She kept her hand pressed against her stomach, hoping to alleviate both pains at once. She brushed Tiberius off and watched him canter around the field before returning to her spot beneath the tree. After a while, he joined her and grazed nearby. Regina continued on with her riding and Zelena examined her undoubtedly broken hand.

There was a sudden whoosh of wind as Mal flew by overhead, gliding effortlessly across the sky before turning to fly back to the tree. She landed almost silently, glittering brilliantly in the sun. Before Zelena could even speak, a tray was conjured on the tip of her nose and she gently placed it in front of the witch. On it, was a bowl of green grapes and green apple slices, a plate of baked bread and a small block of cheese with a knife, and the last plate contained what looked like a grilled chicken breast. A glass of iced tea appeared a moment later. The dragon looked over the meal,seemed to rethink her decision and made the knife disappear and magically sliced the bread, meat and cheese. The pain in Zelena's hand suddenly disappeared and the dragon flew off without a word.

Zelena was stunned by the kindness after the way she'd acted last night, but that surprise was won over by the desire to eat. She picked a few of the apple slices out for Tiberius and dug into the food wholeheartedly. It was a simple meal, yet it tasted like the best thing she'd ever tastes. She ate everything and as soon as she was done, the tray disappeared. She leaned against the tree with a content sigh. Tiberius whinnied, gaining her attention. He pranced around in a high stepping manner, flapping his wings. "I can't ride you yet, you don't have a saddle." She sighed as he kept nudging her and she went to look into the box that Mal had brought him in to see if there was anything else in it. Inside there was a long trough, not filled with water or food, but with leather and pieces of metal. It seemed that the dragon was going to make a saddle. Zelena pulled the trough out, back to her place beneath the tree and sorted out the materials. Creating a saddle for a pegasus was going to be no easy task, but she had plenty of time. She asked Regina for a notebook and a pen and started sketching and measuring Tiberius.

Maleficent watched with a satisfied eye as the witch started work. It was time she started work as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed quickly. Zelena was completely focused on making her saddle, but she was allowed to go back to the stables everyday to tend to Tiberius. The food that was provided for her quickly changed from slop to dinners of steak and salads and lobster and lamb. She knew it was because of Maleficent. She knew she should apologize. It was the right thing to do, but Zelena wasn't used to doing the right thing. She felt stupid for what she did since Mal had only been trying to help. It was about a week later before Zelena summoned up enough courage to do what needed to be done. Since bringing her the food, Mal hadn't contacted her at all, and she felt bad for perhaps hurting the blonde's feelings. Then again, the Dragon Queen could hardly care less about what the Wicked Witch thought. Then again, she had snapped at the woman after she gave her Tiberius.

Zelena sighed, sitting beneath the tree and watching Mal as she flew by overhead, a rare sighting nowadays. The dragon disappeared over the northern ridge and Zelena knew that now was as good a time as any. She picked up her now finished saddle, crafted and finely stitched as best as she could from black leather strips, and carried it over to Tiberius. It fit him snugly and smiled at seeing how well her mother's sewing lessons and a bit of watching her father making tools had paid off. She mounted him and adjusted herself in the saddle.

"Easy boy." Zelena smiled at how much she found she loved being on horseback...or pegasusback. "Let's try this out. Ready?" Tiberius reared up and took off across the pasture. She leaned forward, urging him faster. She heard Regina call out to her, but she ignored it as Tiberius spread his wings. With a hard flap, he left the ground and soon, they were airborne, following Maleficent's trail over the ridge. She closed her eyes and let the wind wash over her, enjoying the feeling of being in the air once again. "Whoo!" Tiberius climbed higher into the sky and she spotted the cabin where the dragons had been staying up until now, and urged the pegasus into a steep dive. Falling at breakneck speed had always been a particular delight of hers when flying. Diving through the sky was one of the most spectacular feelings in the world. Tiberius opened his wings at the perfect moment. He landed hard, but nothing was broken at least. "That was a great first flight, boy, but there's something I have to do." She dismounted and approached the cabin and knocked nervously on the door.

Lily opened it, one eyebrow cocked. "Yes?"

"Where is Maleficent? I need to speak with her."

Lily glanced behind her at Tiberius. "You're Zelena." She smirked and looked the witch up and down. "Hmph. Mom's around back. I'll show you." She lead Zelena through the small, sparsely furnished cabin and into the back yard that bordered the lake and the forest. Mal was sitting on some kind of large raft at the end of the docks, sketching on some kind of large pad. She raised her head as they approached, her brow crinkling at seeing Zelena. The witch swallowed hard as Lily left them alone. The dragon had chosen a scenic and serene spot to lounge next to the water in nothing more than a long purple dress with a long slit on one side that revealed long smooth legs, toned and turned a perfect gold by the sun's kiss.

Zelena stepped forward onto the docks and Mal turned to face her, closing her book. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry. What I said and did was uncalled for, it was stupid and extremely rude. Especially after everything you've done for me." Mal didn't say anything for a moment. "I truly apologize. It's just…" She sighed. "Who's ever cared about the Wicked Witch?"

The dragon stood up. "I **don't** care about the Wicked Witch." She said. "I care about Zelena. Zelena is who I see, who I want to know. I am not asking you to open your heart. I know that will take time." She crossed her arms. "But I am a patient woman. To live this long, you kinda have to be."

Zelena drew in a shaky breath, almost trembling under Mal's soft gaze. "I am nothing like my sister."

"I know you aren't. There is no one like Regina. If I wanted to talk to her, I would've. It's you that I want."

"W-want?"

"Only time will tell what we may become, dear. I am willing to at least try to be friends...or some semblance of the word. My last friend locked me underground for 30 years. I'm a little concerned about you'll do."

A small smile managed to crack Zelena's lips. She let out a sigh of relief. "I've never had a friend at all. I was worried...I might've ruined everything. Or anything...or whatever this is." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Then we can at least talk now?" Mal asked.

"I am...willing."

"Wonderful." Mal smiled and stepped forward to take her wrist, removing the cuff and tossed it over her shoulder into the lake. She sat back down and motioned for Zelena to do the same.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zelena asked, complying, trembling slightly at feeling the surge of her magic once again. "My lonely, terrible childhood or my lonely, terrible adulthood?"

"Terrible adulthood?" Mal suddenly laughed. "Have you any idea who you are? Zelena, heroes and villains will always be remembered, but after a time, the memory of the Evil Queen, Snow White, and even the Dragon Queen will fade. But you, you are a legend. The woman who accomplished the impossible. The woman who broke one of the laws of magic. Did you know that?" She chuckled.

"I suppose... I never... really thought beyond my revenge for Regina." Zelena said.

"Obviously. Heroes and villains are one thing. But Legends are another. They never die. You should be proud."

"Um...thank you." Zelena looked down at her lap, folding her hands in them.

"Tell me about your mother."

"What about her? She died when I was young so there isn't too much I remember I'm afraid. Most things are really fuzzy, not really there."

"What do you remember?"

Zelena thought for a moment. "Bread. Sweet bread. We used to make it from scratch and it'd be the most delicious thing ever. We would spend all day in the kitchen, and once they were hot and fresh, she sprinkled them with powdered sugar and drizzled them with honey."

"I'm surprised you still have teeth." Mal smiled.

"She loved sweets. And sewing. My father really didn't do much for the family. She carried us on her needle and thread. I remember she used to always touch the silk in the marketplace, but we could never afford any for her to embroider or sew with." Zelena sighed. "It feels like another lifetime ago." Mal nodded in understanding. "What about your own mother?"

"As you can imagine, there was a **very** long time ago." The dragon sighed thoughtfully. "But I remember my mother's beauty was breathtaking and she was constantly beating the hell out of suitors. She used to say that we could've been twins. I remember a great palace where she would dance in the sunlight. She loved to dance and sing. In dragon form, she was twice my size and her scales were as white as a cloud. But unfortunately we were not together long."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. It's been so long and that memory has always been elusive. But I know that the Enchanted Forest is not my true home. I often feel like something bad happened, but I don't really know."

"Are you and Lily the last of your kind?"

"For a long time, I believed that I was. At least the last purebred one. I managed to find another male to breed with to give Lily her best chance. I wanted her to have the best our species had to offer so she could have a head start in becoming whatever kind of dragon she wanted to be."

"Breed?" Zelena said, not quite understanding.

"We mated. After that, his purpose was complete and I sent him on his way. He tried to move in with me." Mal scowled. "Stupid lizard."

Zelena smirked. "At least your childhood was better than mine."

"I suppose, but everyone has their sob stories, Zelena. Not every story is perfect."

"I agree, it's just…" Zelena looked down at her lap again, feeling her body start to tremble. "What's wrong with me?" She didn't cry, although something in her really wanted to let it out. "What is so wrong with me that my own mother decided I wasn't enough right after I was born? But Regina was enough. I would've done whatever Cora wanted, I would've been her queen. Granted, I might've murdered Snow White and Leopold long before Regina tried to, but still…"

"There is nothing wrong with you." Mal said, magically moving her closer and tilting her head to look into her eyes. "There is nothing. Cora was a heartless bitch. She couldn't see what was right in front of her face. If she had, she'd have known that you were everything she could've wanted and more. You are not inferior to Regina in any way because Cora deemed you to be. Cora doesn't know you. She doesn't know your heart. You have broken barriers, endured abuse and poverty and neglect. Your father called you wicked, did he not?"

"From the day they found me." Zelena whispered, looking into the clear blue eyes in front of her.

"A child growing up constantly hearing those words, will only one day believe them... even if they aren't true. You are more than what you have become, and you can become more."

"How? How did you go from the Dragon Queen to the...Dragon Mother? From the way you interact with Lily, one would never guess who you used to be."

Mal scoffed. "I am and forever will be the Dragon Queen. Although Dragon Mother has a nice ring to it." She smirked. "Regina is the only one who likes to pretend that who we used to be no longer matters because of who we believe we've become. People have the power to be shaped by the world around them and in the end, all we can do is make the best of our time. The past is the past, but it will never be forgotten. The scars you gained during that time show the world where you've been, not where you will go. You have done great things, and you will do many more before your time is up. But you have to love who you are, even when the world would rather see you hanged or burned at the stake, you have to believe in who you are."

Zelena smiled, choking back a sob. "You should be a motivational speaker."

"Nonsense, I have no time for such. I am merely stating facts." Mal said. "You are not your sister. You are Zelena. Tell exactly who Zelena is."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zelena flew to her farmhouse after leaving Mal and released Tiberius into the pasture. She removed his tack and placed it on the porch before entering her old home. The place looked dark and desolate and was in desperate need of cleaning, but she had nothing else to do so she decided to do it manually instead of with magic. Her evening with the dragon had proved insightful and she was surprised with how much better she felt for releasing so much pent up frustration with her family. Mal had sat quietly and listened as they told each other their troubled pasts. She hadn't realized just how much hell the blonde had endured over the many years of her lifetime. They made Zelena's own feel like paradise at times. But the dragon had never voiced such. She didn't really get emotional until it came to the part where Stefan, the dumb bastard, had chosen Briar Rose over her, and sent his best assassins to kill her so she wouldn't spread rumors about the king cavorting with a dragon. Mal had then razed the entire kingdom and tore the castle to the ground. The royal family, as well as some other refugees managed to escape. The blonde had hated her brutal reaction to that, that innocent people had died for her vengeance against their king. There was no regret, but she seemed deeply and genuinely upset by her actions that day. Then they had started talking about any and everything and it was...refreshing to the witch. She'd never had anyone growing up who just listened and didn't judge or look at her funny. Mostly because of her magic, and the little green spots that would take form whenever she was envious watching some child with their loving family. Maleficent seemed content to just let her talk and truly listen to what she had to say. It was strange, but a good strange.

It was night by the time Regina managed to catch up with her. She had just finished sweeping and scrubbing the floors when her sister walked in. "Where the hell have you been?"

Zelena sighed. "With Maleficent. Once I was done there, I came here and started cleaning up the place."

Regina looked down, eyes zeroing onto her wrist. "Where's the cuff?"

"At the bottom of the lake. Mal took it off and threw it in there. If it's any consolation, you have nothing to worry about from me. However...I am not going back to that cell."

"The cell is more than you deserve for what you tried to do." Regina hissed.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "I still have work to do. If you haven't come to talk about anything important, please leave my home."

"This isn't over, Zelena."

Zelena made a face and turned back to cleaning. Regina eventually left in a huff and Zelena finished the house, also conjuring a large stall for Tiberius just in case he wanted a place with a roof to rest. She kissed him good night and headed to bed.

/

"You took off the cuff?!" Regina roared as she appeared near where the dragons were dragging some white stone boulders across the forest to the cabin.

"Wonderful timing, your Majesty." Lily called out, struggling to shove a boulder in front of her. Several others had been broken down into beautifully carved pillars. Mal was the apparent architect as she was currently sculpting one with a delicate claw.

"Yes I took it off because it was unnecessary." Mal growled, her voice sounding deep and guttural in dragon form.

"She is a danger to this entire town."

"Your fear means nothing to me."

"Your lust and curiosity should not endanger anyone else."

The dragon growled and returned to her work, ignoring the Queen's pleas. Regina softened her voice, tried to plead with her, reminding her of what they used to be. Nothing swayed the dragon however. "If you want to search the lake for it, then fine." She finally replied, moving the pillar over.

"What are you building?" Regina quickly changed the subject.

"A house."

"There are plenty of those open in Storybrooke."

"A house for two dragons?" Mal asked, marking the rock with scratches of her claws.

"How many more, Mom?" Lily asked.

"10." Mal shifted back as Lily took off to collect more. "Zelena is a big girl, Regina. She doesn't need a babysitter."

"You should've asked. After what she did-"

"You would've said no. Tell me something, have you ever talked to Zelena? Have you ever just sat down and put forth the effort to talk to her?"

"Do you honestly believe she would talk to me? What is up with you and her?" Regina demanded.

"That's what this is about? Me and Zelena?" Mal asked slowly, gauging the brunette's reaction. Regina's lack of an answer was all she needed to know that the woman was simply jealous. Once upon a time, they were indeed the best of friends and the most passionate of lovers, but the brunette had betrayed her, and Mal did not return her trust easily. "Good bye Regina."

"Mal…" Regina sighed.

"You have your happy ending. With Robin. Go be with him and leave me alone. I have a lot of work to do." She turned back to the pillars, looking over them with a satisfied eye. Regina stayed a moment longer before poofing away.

Xxxxxxxx

Over the next few weeks as Zelena got herself resituated in her house, she saw a lot of Maleficent. They did nothing but talk. They ate, sometimes drank, but mostly talked. Zelena fixed up the farmhouse and even grew a small orchard of Granny Smith apples for her beloved steed, whom she was now a master at riding. Maleficent asked nothing from her, took nothing from her, and lended her support or voice upon matters when it came to Zelena's past. She even held her once, as no one truly ever had, even letting Zelena vent out her anger and frustration on her in bouts of fury and magical battles. It was a relief. The negative thoughts slowly ceased to be heard. Regina made her presence known at least once a day. Zelena allowed it, although she could hardly care less about Storybrooke and its people. The brunette still made sure to check up on her frequently.

Zelena was brushing down Tiberius when a large red jeep roared up the driveway. Lily was behind the wheel of course. She hopped out and waved before reaching into the back and pulling out a bunch of grocery bags and carrying them into the house. Mal climbed out of the car, dressed sexily in tight gray jeans, a long sleeved dark purple shirt with a flowing tail, and black heels. She smiled at seeing Zelena, and the redhead smiled as well, quickly finishing with the brushing and walking over to the porch. Mal strutted up to the steps and dipped her head.

"You have made the place brighter since you returned."

"Thank you. What's with all the stuff?" Zelena asked.

"We are going to make some bread." Mal smirked. "Sweet bread, just like you and your mother."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I don't have to do a lot of things, but I do them anyway." The dragon smiled, leading the way into the house.

Zelena followed and watched Lily magically take everything out of the bags.

"I'll uh, leave you two alone." Lily grinned cheekily and wiggled her eyebrow. "I promised to stop by and see my wolf." She kissed Mal's cheek as she passed. "Later."

Mal rolled her eyes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Shall we begin?"

Zelena smiled. "We shall."

It took the rest of the day, simply because Maleficent was having such a great time kneading and punching the dough. They were going to put them in the oven, but Mal had a better idea. She cooked the bread with dragon fire and Zelena cooled it, sliced the bread and spread the powdered sugar and honey over the slices.

"This is amazing." Mal said with a sigh.

Zelena could've cried at her first bite. It reminded her too much of the life she'd lost long ago. She almost thought that her mother would come waltzing out of the backroom and yell at her father to get up and out cutting trees. It was before her mother had died, before he turned into a bastard. He'd always been an alcoholic but he was much nicer when her mother was around. Her mother would turn to her and smile and told her to eat all she could. Growing up without much money, the bread was only a once a month type thing, if they were lucky. She wished she had known more about her powers then. She might've been able to gift her mother with all the silk she could've wanted. Perhaps even...saved her life.

"Zelena?" Mal's voice brought her back to the present. The dragon looked at her with concern as she put down the bread and finally allowed the tears to fall. Warm arms engulfed her and she buried herself into Mal's warmth, sobbing uncontrollably. The dragon said nothing, just purred soothingly and stroked her hair.

/

Mal could only imagine the pain the redhead was feeling. The loss of a loved one was something she knew all too well, but she knew nothing could replace a mother's love. Which was really all Zelena had ever wanted. The love of her parents. It infuriated her that Cora was such a heartless woman, but seemed to have saved the worst punishment for her own children. Zelena hadn't deserved to be discarded as though she truly meant nothing to no one. **You mean something to me.**

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked, watching in concern as Zelena leaned back to wipe at her eyes. Mal stopped her and gently wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for ruining the moment. Today was supposed to be fun."

"It was." Mal shrugged. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am. Thank you, Maleficent."

Mal nodded. "Anytime. Come on, let's finish eating all this bread and do some relaxing."

Zelena smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat. She frowned slightly at her body's reaction to the simple thing, but thankfully the witch missed it and continued to eat the sweet bread. Mal soon joined in and they finished most of the pan, before Lily returned and inhaled the rest of it. As night fell, the young dragon left again to see to her wolf since it was Wolf's Time. Mal carried the sleepy Zelena into her bedroom and tucked her in.

"Good night, my little witch." She whispered, placing a kiss to her forehead.

Zelena peeked out of one eye. "Good night."

"You ruined it."

"What?" The witch snorted in laughter.

"It was supposed to be all sweet and stuff and you ruined the moment." Mal smirked, grabbing a pillow and bashing her on the head with it. Zelena laughed and covered her head. "Good night, witch." She said finally with a smile as she left the room.

"Good night dragon bitch." Zelena raised her head to call, only to receive another pillow being magically thrown and hitting her in the face. She smiled and lay back down. Perhaps the dragon was right. Maybe, they could become something. "Oh stop it, Zelena, she doesn't care about you like that." She said to herself. But she couldn't resist touching her forehead where Mal had kissed her. It still burned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review! Sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to popular belief, Maleficent was not immortal. Some people even believed that she was a goddess. Others thought she was merely a sorceress with a knack for shapeshifting and age reducing potions. Both of these were incorrect as well. Maleficent had always been a dragon. She could trace her bloodline back to the beginning of time and name each member of her family with barely a second thought. Power flowed through her veins, the likes of which could not even be named. No one had witnessed the full extent of her power, simply because she had never found a reason to do so. She was over 3000 years old. In all that time, she had never learned to properly hold a relationship with anyone. Solitude was something she was used to, and heartbreak. Lust was nothing new either. But this desire that she felt when she thought of Zelena, was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Sex was not her immediate thought, although she wouldn't have minded. She wanted the redhead's trust. She wanted to be wanted. She wanted to make sure that Zelena knew she was wanted. All of that required patience and for the first time, Mal found herself being a little impatient.

She was erecting the pillars in the area that she'd marked off for their new home. It wasn't far from the lake and had a road not far away. They weren't too far from the town but they weren't too close either. She liked the convenience but she needed her privacy. The house would be situated on a tall rise overlooking the countryside and it was just a coincidence that Zelena's farmhouse was within walking distance. She used magic to finish the grand recreation. Everything had been sketched and designed down to the last detail. The house became a mansion, nearly a castle, with white stone walls and a great roof rose over the pillars. The first floor was a large area designed to look like a roman villa with a long hallway where the ceiling didn't cover so rainwater could be caught and flow into marble lined pools and troughs. There were even floor to ceiling stained glass windows running down the walls. Once entering the main room, the living room, which Lily had offered her insight on decorating since Mal was old fashioned apparently, was filled with cozy and relaxing furniture, a flat screen tv dominated one wall, resting above the fireplace mantel. Mal had decorated with some of her hoard, fine rugs covered the floors and tapestries and painted pictures of elaborate nature scenes covered the walls. There were stone statues of various objects, all jewel encrusted of course, and Mal handcrafted the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Upstairs was just as extravagant. Both had master bathrooms, a game room for Lily, a few guest rooms that Mal doubted they would ever need, a vault for her magical equipment and a library. The basement would serve as their training room. Lily went through and added in the lights and master bathrooms and other entertainment appliances that Mal was sure she would never use.

"This place is awesome. If I didn't live here, I would be here everyday." Lily said, watching her grow a beautiful garden in the backyard, complete with a small waterfall, pond and brook.

"That statement made no sense." Mal replied.

"It meant that this place is awesome. We should add in a pool next." Lily paused, noticing that her mother had grown quiet, looking out over the garden with dark eyes. "You okay, Mom?"

"No. I do not know what to do. How do I get Zelena to see herself as I do? Should I get her another pet? Buy her another gift? Silk dress, emeralds, diamonds?"

"You've never dated before?"

"Of course not. I am inexperienced in these matters."

Lily smirked, finding it rather amusing that there was something the age old Dragon Queen didn't know how to do. "Why don't you take her to dinner? We could go, all four of us to Granny's. That way Zelena won't think it's too much of a date."

"Are you sure that will work?" Mal asked.

Lily nodded. "It's a start. Why don't you go ask her and I'll call Ruby."

Mal shrugged. It was worth a shot. She teleported directly to the farmhouse. Tiberius was eating apples next to the house, but came to greet her as she walked up to the porch. She petted his head and knocked on the door. It opened a moment later and she stepped in, a smile touching her lips at seeing Zelena curled up on the couch drawing on a sketchpad. Zelena glanced up and smiled.

"Hey Mal. What's up?"

"Lily and I are going out to dinner with Ruby. I was wondering if you would like to join us." Mal said, sitting next to the witch on the couch. "What are you drawing?"

"A shield." Zelena handed her the book. It was a square shield, emblazoned with a lion's head. "Lions were rare in Oz, and cherished. The elite Ozian guards used the lion as their symbol, as well as the royal family."

"Why did you never take up the symbol?" Mal asked.

"I am no royal." Zelena replied. "I had never lived in palaces or wore gems and such. It felt...weird."

"You deserve a palace, and gems. And much more." Mal said.

Zelena smiled. "Thank you, but-"

"But nothing. You deserve it." Mal interrupted. She looked back down at the drawing, committing it to memory and handed it back. "Get your shoes, you're going to come eat with us."

Zelena rolled her eyes, but she smiled as she walked over to put on a pair of boots. "Let's go then." Mal offered her arm, which she took. The dragon teleported them straight to the diner. Lily and Ruby were already seated in a booth. Mal and Zelena sat opposite them.

"So, Zelena, how does it feel to be free?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Wonderful." Zelena replied. "It is a nice change."

"One that will remain that way." Mal added, earning a smile from the witch.

"Thank you dear. But it is nice. I ride Tiberius everyday and I don't have to eat that crap that they serve at the ward." Zelena continued. "And how are you two? Too busy making little dragonpups to notice much huh?"

Ruby, who had been sipping some water, nearly choked. "What?"

"Oh don't act so surprised, babe." Lily smirked, patting on her back. "They know we're freaks. I wonder if I get it from mom."

Mal shrugged. "Probably."

"Dragons are naturally... insatiable?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, but I have spent years learning to control it. It doesn't bother me."

"Funny." Lily snickered. "I heard you calling you someone's name in your sleep all last night."

"Who was it?" Ruby asked.

Mal glared at her daughter, daring her to answer. Lily grinned, about to do so anyway when a waitress came over to take their orders. She seemed apprehensive about talking to the Dragon Queen and the Wicked Witch, but Ruby's presence seemed to soothe her. While she scurried off to place their orders, the women shared small talk about Ruby's work, her life as a wolf and with Lily. They were talking about the house when the waitress returned with their food.

"You guys have got to come see it. It's amazing." Lily said.

"Perhaps tomorrow." Mal quickly suggested. "It would be better appreciated in the light."

"Sounds wonderful." Zelena smiled, as she turned to her food and Mal felt her heart skip a beat once again. She had some work to do before tomorrow morning that was for sure. She turned to her steak, cooked well done and slightly burned, but it tasted marvelous. They finished eating and ordered dessert. Having devoured that, all four were pleasantly full and leaning against each other.

"Having a nice dinner?" Mal raised an eyebrow in Regina's direction.

"Indeed. It was delicious." She said. Zelena was leaning against her shoulder and was nearly asleep. She didn't respond to her sister's passive aggressive tone.

"Regina, why don't you back off?" Lily asked.

"I asked a simple question."

"You were being snobby." Lily replied.

"Please, **little girl,** I was conquering kingdoms before you were born."

"And I had razed a thousand before you were even thought of." Mal growled. "Don't ever threaten my daughter."

"May I speak with you privately, Dragon Queen?"

Mal rolled her eyes and turned to Zelena, gently leaning her away against the wall and stood up, following Regina into the back hallway that lead to the bathroom. "What?"

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"You're the one trying to be passive aggressive and all we were doing was enjoy a night out. I know you so don't pretend that that's not the case."

"You're serious about her?" Regina asked.

Mal rolled her eyes. "That's my business isn't it?"

"But she is only going to hurt you. She's fucking crazy!"

"You lost your mind once. What makes her any different than you? Both of you had the same terrible mother who ruined your lives. Both of you were seduced by darkness. Both of you have been outcasts for the majority of your lives. Why are you any better than her? Why is she so incapable of change? Didn't people say the same thing about you?"

"I am nothing like her. She-"

"I am done having this conversation with you, Regina. Don't pretend as though you give a damn about me after the hell you put me through."

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered.

"Sorry doesn't change the past."

"It doesn't mean we forget it either." The queen countered.

Maleficent sighed. The past had been good between them. Some of the best of her life was shared with the brunette. Unfortunately, she also contributed to some of the worst. One day they might be friends again, but the romantic relationship that Regina so desperately wanted seemed a little farfetched. Zelena was by no means a sure thing. Hell, she was a huge flight risk. But there was something about her. Something that Mal had felt the moment she saw her. Something she wanted to see though, even if her heart was broken in the end.

/

Mal watched Zelena as she leaned against the railing of the porch, looking up at the starlit sky. She took so much pleasure in such simple things that it surprised the dragon. After their dinner had gone sour because of Regina, she walked the witch home, leaving Lily to help Ruby and Granny close up shop.

"It's such a beautiful night." Zelena said. "I think I might stay outside and look at the stars."

"Mind company?" Mal asked.

Zelena quirked an eyebrow as she looked at her. "Maleficent, why do you spend so much time with me? You can't possibly enjoy my company that much."

"Why not?" Mal asked. "I happen to enjoy your company very much thank you."

"Really?" The question sounded almost timid and it annoyed her. Zelena hid her insecurities as well as Regina, but every now and then it slipped. Zelena was still far harder to read than her sister as well. The witch seemed to be able to go from a haughty bitch to a timid little girl in seconds, unlike Regina who often hid her emotions completely. Zelena didn't hide them. She tried to control them, but she couldn't.

"Of course." The blonde said. "You are right, the night is beautiful."

Zelena turned back to the sky for a moment before removing her shoes and stepping onto the grass. Mal frowned slightly at the sight of the intricate blue tattoos on her feet. Zelena must've felt her confused gaze and looked down as well, sheepishly smiling. "They're a rite of passage."

"Care to explain?" Mal said, following her across the sea of grass to a small hill. Tiberius whinnied and quickly made his way over to greet his rider. Zelena kissed his nose and sent him on his way and sat down in the grass, tucking her knees up to her chin. Mal sat down as well, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands.

"There are these people in Oz. Most people only saw them as savages, but they were very spiritual and sophisticated. I lived with them for a bit, while I waited for the necessary parts for my plot of revenge. They are called the Vinkus, but there's a lot of sub groups. I stayed with the Arjiki tribe."

"What do the diamonds represent?"

"The tribe." Zelena answered. "It's their symbol, their emblem. Some of them tattooed their entire bodies with it. But it's far more than it appears. Every line, every curve, every dot, means something. I couldn't tell you what exactly. They let me into the tribe and treated me like one of their own. They trained me-"

"In what?"

"Defense. Hand to hand combat. Their favorite weapons were axes and these blunt things. One hit from one of those and it's lights out forever."

"If you know how to fight, why didn't you fight back against Regina and the heroes? Regina knows the sword but she is barely proficient."

"Well I can't reveal all my secrets, can I?" Zelena smirked. "And besides, she wasn't going to kill me. I didn't plan on the cuff though."

"I can see that." Mal smiled. "Your past is quite fascinating, Zelena. If you enjoyed being among the Arjiki, why didn't you stay?"

"Because I was stupid." The witch hissed. "I wish I had stayed. I wish I hadn't wasted my life on Regina."

"I'm glad it worked out this way at least." Mal looked up at the sky to avoid Zelena's curious gaze being thrust upon her.

"What about you? Do you have any tattoos?"

Mal scoffed, but after a moment she turned her back to Zelena and pulled down the sleeve off her shoulder to show her right shoulder blade. Slowly, she dispersed the spell that usually hid said tattoo. It was an elegant floral design of an orchid stretching from the center of her back, across her shoulder blade and onto her upper arm. "I got it when I was young and still believed that the world was beautiful. My mother loved flowers so i got it to commemorate her i suppose. It since has lost some of its luster so I use a spell or a dress to cover it up most of the time."

"It's beautiful." Zelena whispered. "How long did that take?"

"A few minutes with magic."

"You drew this, didn't you?"

"I did." Mal pulled her sleeve back up and turned back around. "There you have it."

"Mine don't seem as nice now." Zelena smirked.

"Oh please, they're wonderful." Mal waved her hand dismissively and looked out across the empty land that Zelena owned. Tiberius was trotting back and forth, cantering around the yard playfully. Mal sighed. She felt so at peace. Zelena lay down in the grass to look up at the stars and as she did so, Mal started to think about the differences and similarities between her and her sister. She knew she shouldn't compare Zelena to Regina because they were nothing alike, but their pasts, their stories, were almost mirror opposites of each other. Zelena had a loving mother and a terrible father. Regina had a loving father and terrible mother. Whereas Regina had been rich and already knew what love was because of Daniel, Zelena had grown up in poverty and had never been loved, or loved anyone else as far as she knew. Regina had been pushed into the darkness by Rumpelstiltskin and Zelena had only needed a little coaxing. And now, Regina had a loving family, she was accepted, she was loved, while Zelena was still hated and despised and alone. While Regina had wanted to change and be better, Zelena seemed perfectly content being herself. "Does it bother you? Being alone?"

"Usually no. When I'm alone I don't need to change and play nice and have others approve of me. Believe it or not, I like myself."

The dragon smirked. "I've noticed."

Zelena grinned. "I've been alone most of my life. Why should it suddenly change?"

"You're not alone anymore." Mal said matter of factly.

"Because of you?"

"Yes. I would say Lily too but she's always busy playing with wolves."

"Why me?" Zelena asked. "Why not my sister? Everyone knows how miserable she is with her thief. You could be her happy ending."

"Regina made her decision when she locked me up and even before that, our relationship had deteriorated because she lost her fucking mind. It wasn't meant to be."

"She regrets it then. Leaving you."

Mal shrugged. "It was her decision. They're her consequences."

"Tell me about dragons." Zelena said, changing the topic quickly. "Are they all solitary creatures or is it just you?"

"Usually when I was alone, it wasn't by choice, dear. But no, all dragons aren't solitary hunters. Family units often stay together for life. The males most times would leave to find mates. Some females would leave too, but they'd always come home."

"Almost like lions."

"Indeed." The dragon smiled. "Almost."

"You never wanted a dragon mate?" Zelena asked, looking at her curiously.

"None ever caught my eye I suppose."

Zelena sat up. "What else? Do you guys have any special customs and stuff?"

"Like the tattoos?" Mal asked, gesturing to her feet. Zelena nodded. "They're not exactly customs, but dragons enjoy...touching. We reassure each other with touch." Zelena slowly nodded, having noticed Mal's behavior with Lily, and the times Regina had tried to touch her and she had moved. "We're a simple species, I'm afraid, but family units do share birthmarks. It flows through the generations." She held out her wrist, revealing the star birthmark that Zelena knew Lily also possessed. "I remember I used to rub my mother's a lot."

"Dragons sound amazing. But I thought you were a fairy."

"I learned magic from the fae when I was very young. That is one reason why my magic is so ancient and strong compared to what you see now."

"I bet you could kick anyone's ass. Why didn't you ever build like an empire or something?"

Mal shrugged. "Conquering wasn't my thing, when it wasn't necessary. I can teach you a few tricks if you'd like."

"I'd love that." Zelena smirked.

Mal sighed as they fell into a peaceful silence and she lay back in the grass as well, staring up at the great expanse of bright stars laid atop a brilliant black background. A light breeze blew across them and Zelena slid a little closer to her for warmth. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and hold her close, but that seemed a little too much at this point. "What time is it?"

"Around one, I think."

Mal sat up quickly. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow when you come to the house."

"Is something wrong?" Zelena asked as Mal scrambled to her feet.

"Not at all, I just have to do something. I'm sorry but I must leave."

"Well, okay then." Zelena sounded a little disappointed, but Mal couldn't dwell on it. She had a lot of work to finish before the morning. She teleported home and headed out to the large barn like structure that she had built as her workshop. She changed her clothes into a tanktop and yoga pants, something light and she didn't mind getting dirty. Her workshop was filled with crafting materials from silk to cotton to black steel to every kind of gem her talons had managed to collect over her lifetime. She had a couple worktables, a forge and a surplus of tools. She chose a block of white steel and laid it on a table before going back to her shelf of supplies and picking off a few blocks of gold alloy. The dragon had always loved crafting. She used to make shields and swords and necklaces, all of which could've fed a kingdom for a year if sold, but she never did it for the money. She simply enjoyed making things.

"Mom?" Lily walked in, looking confused. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I want to make a gift for Zelena." Mal answered, inspecting her stock of materials. She chose a slim piece of silver and pulled it to the table as well.

"Another gift?" Lily smirked, hopping onto the worktable.

"Yes."

"Why don't you just tell her that you might some other relationship with her than just friendship? Why beat around the bush?"

"Because she has never felt loved before and I want to do this right. Besides, I'm afraid if I suddenly reveal my feelings to her, she'll only think I did this to sleep with her." Mal sighed.

"Mom, I think you might've friendzoned yourself." Lily said.

"What? What is that?"

Lily waved it away. "Did you and Regina have a thing in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes, but I'm sure you can see how well that turned out. Why?" Mal asked, setting fire to the forge so it could be getting hot.

"I've spent a lot of time learning how to read people. When I was kid I was lied to a lot so I started teaching myself how to see past the bullshit of what people say." Lily said. "Regina's jealous of Zelena."

"I know."

"She wants to be with you? Or she just doesn't want Zelena to be happy because she's still pissed at her?"

"You know how men like to say women are crazy?"

"Yeah."

"That applies here." Mal said.

Lily laughed. "What are you making?"

"An Ozian shield, and something special." Mal looked up at her daughter. "Want to help?" She and Lily hadn't had the chance to properly bond over something. Sure, they both loved fighting and flying and Mal was teaching her magic and stuff, but this was something Mal particularly enjoyed, and she wanted to share that with her daughter. Lily grinned and she needed no other answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelena would never admit it, but she hadn't wanted the dragon to leave last night. She woke up alone and unusually excited to see her again. She got out of bed and put on a bathrobe as she walked into the living room, stopping dead at seeing the large oblong shield sitting on her couch wrapped in a red bow. She tore it off and smiled. The shield had been made almost exactly like her drawing with a few extra details. The lion's head looked almost real and hanging out of its open mouth was a charm bracelet. She picked it up and examined the intricately crafted charms. There was a witch on a broomstick, a lion, a pegasus, a dragon, and a flying monkey, each one with tiny emerald eyes. It confused her, the dragon's willingness to give gifts of such magnitude free heartedly. She asked for nothing in return but for Zelena to simply talk to her and it completely baffled the witch. She didn't understand it. She wanted to, but she simply couldn't. She didn't believe Mal wanted anything more from her. Why would she want something more from the Wicked Witch? And yet, why would she- Now she needed to return the favor. But how?

She didn't go to the dragon's house, and didn't even open the door for either one when they showed up on the porch. She hung the shield up on the wall and started work on her gift. She knew she should thank Mal because she understood the thought and sentiment behind the gesture. She spent the day using her magic to create a gift of her own. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice Regina walk in for her daily checkup.

"What are you doing?"

Zelena scowled as she quickly covered the kitchen table. "What do you want?"

"What are you up to?" Regina demanded.

"If you must know...I'm making a gift for Maleficent." Zelena gestured to the shield on the wall. "She made that for me and gave me a charm bracelet."

"Why is she giving you all these things?"

Zelena shrugged, remembering Mal's reason for giving her Tiberius. **Because I wanted to see you smile.** "And as you can see, I'm not doing anything terrible. So good bye." The house suddenly shook and a moment later there was a knock at the door. Zelena waved her hand, opening it and smiling despite herself as Mal strode in in a long purple dress. "Maleficent, hey."

Mal looked around, tilting at the sight of the shield on the wall. "You didn't come to see the house. I feared I had overstepped."

"Oh no, it's just I thought I was...trying to make something to repay you for all this. Thank you by the way." Zelena said quickly. She didn't want the dragon to think her efforts were unappreciated. The witch was having a difficult time dealing with the woman's generosity as it was.

"What is it?" Mal asked, noticing the covered kitchen table. She tilted her head, watching curiously as Zelena nervously walked over to pick up her gift. A necklace made from silver threads of magic, creating a sterling silver chain with a pendant with swirling designs. Set into its center was what looked like a diamond, but was actually far more precious. Mal stared at it while Zelena magically cut off the lights and shielded the house from any form of light, throwing them into pitch darkness. The diamond started to glow brightly. "This is a star."

"It is." Zelena was glad of the darkness so that no one could see how red she knew she was turning. She'd never been given a gift before, much less given one to someone else. She brought back the light and smiled as Mal quickly put on her new necklace and looked down at it with a smirk.

"Thank you, dear. I will treasure it."

"You're very welcome after all you've given me."

Mal continued looking down at her necklace, hardly noticing anything else, again making Zelena smile. She looked up with a disdainful look at Regina, who was watching Mal closely. The brunette quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Mal finally looked up. "I have a request."

Zelena smirked. "Okay, what is it?"

"I wish to see you fight."

"You want to fight me?"

"No. Lilith came up with an idea. We will play capture the flag with armies."

"How exactly are you going to do that in Storybrooke?" Zelena asked, exchanging a confused glance with Regina.

"In a dream. I am the master of dreams. It will be easy then. Say yes?"

"Sure." Zelena shrugged. "But why do you want to see me fight?"

"You can tell much about a person by the way they fight." Mal grinned wickedly. "I'll need to get some background on your army of choice. Lily wants to use the Spartan Army and Ruby wants one made of wolves. It will be fun." The blonde said giddily.

Zelena smiled at her enthusiasm. "I want the Arjiki warriors then."

"You'll have to tell me about them so I can make the dream and battle as realistic as possible." She sat down and pulled her legs underneath her, looking expectantly at the witch. After a moment, she teleported Regina away. "This is none of her business so she doesn't need to be here. If you want me to enchant the house, I can, so she can't get back in."

Zelena quickly nodded and Mal cast the spell in a matter of seconds. She sat down on the other end of the couch and Maleficent pulled her feet into her lap, absently touching her tattoos. "When I first arrived at the Arjiki, I was just a foreigner to them. I gradually gained their trust by training with their shaman in magic, but I wanted to learn to fight a little bit. I went out and I fought some village idiot. And I lost. The tribe leader refused to train me so I tried to teach myself, and I went out and fought again. And lost again. I lost count of how many times I got my ass kicked."

"What'd you do?" Mal asked.

"The shaman saw me one day and said if you're serious about this, then you might as well not look like a fool doing it." Zelena smiled at that memory. "He used to say that we all have to fight our battles, but we choose our weapons. So he helped me forge one and taught me to master it."

"Then you fought again." Mal surmised.

"Yep, and I lost." Zelena smirked. "It took a whole year before I won anything. But I enjoyed my time there more than anywhere else I've ever been."

"Really?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Except...maybe now." Zelena looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"I know that I said I wanted us to be friends." Mal said slowly, looking down as well. "However, I will not deny a certain attraction to you, Zelena." They both looked up, meeting each other's gaze. "One that I promise I will not act upon until you're ready. Unless...you act first."

"What do you like about me?" Zelena asked curiously.

"Many things." Mal shrugged. "You are beautiful, cunning, fearless, powerful. What is there not to like?"

"The insanity, the inferiority, the wickedness." Zelena supplied, watching the dragon as she carefully regarded her words.

"There is no...perfect person. We all have flaws. We all must learn to deal with them or overcome them. I don't care if you are insane. Crazy people make the most fun companions. I do care if you see yourself as inferior to anyone because you are not, and if I must spend the rest of our days convincing you then so be it. Wickedness is just another word for delightful, right?"

Zelena smirked, heart twisting at the heartfelt words. "No one has ever cared like you before. My mother never saw me this way."

"Wrong." Mal said immediately. "You keep saying no one ever has, but I do, I have. And I believe your mother would proud of her little witch. She has accomplished extraordinary things." The dragon paused. "And me?"

Zelena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're not serious."

"What?" Mal asked. "Please tell me. I have never met someone else whose opinion I truly valued. I am not perfect. What is it you don't like about me then?"

"That is an even stupider question." Zelena sighed, rubbing her face. "Bloody hell." She whispered to herself. "The things I love most about you, Maleficent is...you're very understanding and accepting, after everything I've done. I mean, you haven't done worse, but you know what I mean." Zelena sighed again, avoiding the dragon's gaze. "You're very beautiful and intimidating and strong and...you're everything I wish I could be." That seemed to surprise Maleficent, because she raised her head from where she'd been looking at Zelena's tattoos again. "I've never met **anyone** like you before. It terrifies me because I don't know what to expect, I don't know how to deal with this. I've never even had a date, or a boyfriend or anything like that. I've never even...had a friend. Sounds...pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Not at all." replied the blonde. "I wish I could give you all you desire." She leaned her head against the back of the couch. "I do not know why, but I wish I could take away all of your pain. I would bear it for you in a heartbeat. However, you would not be you then, and I would not be me."

Zelena watched the dragon in silence, slowly taking in the sight before her with new eyes. Mal had her eyes closed, her head tilted up to the ceiling. Her hair framed her like a glossy lion's mane, golden tresses freely falling since she wasn't wearing her helmet, something she never seemed to wear nowadays anyway. The dragon possessed an unnatural beauty, but it wasn't like that one would imagine. Perfect fair skin, bright blue eyes, thin frame. No, the Dragon Queen carried a fierceness to her. Her skin was not perfect and fair, it was golden and marred by scars from previous battles. Her eyes were not simply bright, but burned. Zelena's eyes traveled lower than the full, luscious lips and elegant cheekbones to the graceful neck of the dragon and the nice shoulders that she knew could break down doors and dent shields with ease. The dragon was wearing a long black dress that hugged her frame. Mal was in shape, but she had a certain thickness to her hips and sleek legs that Zelena thought was more to be muscle and found quite tantalizing. Not to mention her cleavage. Just thinking about it made her mouth water.

"Are you done?" Mal peeked out of one eye.

She smirked, seeing as how Mal knew that she'd been staring anyway. "Perhaps. There is something I would like to see properly, but I can't do so while you're sitting down." Mal raised an eyebrow and rose to her feet. Zelena licked her lips, watching the fluid grace of the dragon as she turned her back to the witch and bent over, showing off her gorgeous ass. Zelena almost wanted to bite it. "Just as I suspected."

"Oh? And what's that?" Mal looked over her shoulder as she stood back up and retook her seat, this time stretching out her legs next to Zelena's.

"You said there are no perfect people, but apparently there are people with perfect asses. Perfect bodies too."

"You're so cute when you're being flirty. It's really a shame, Cora's only gift to the world being the ability to create beautiful children. One, having hair that has been kissed by fire and eyes as cold and piercing as burning ice. You truly have no idea how alluring you are. It's almost amusing." She smirked.

"You are aware of your own allure, but you do nothing with it. I might've hopped into bed with you a long time ago if you'd asked." Zelena tried to joke, but the dragon didn't laugh. Her expression turned serious in fact.

"I don't want sex, some roll in the hay, a single night of passion. No, I want more." Maleficent replied. "I want you to want more."

"What if I don't deserve more?"

"We all deserve more." Mal said, crossing her ankles. "Are you a virgin?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Zelena asked.

"Curiosity." the blonde shrugged. "Unless that's a little too personal for you."

"It's a little personal, yes, but I am...a virgin." That made Mal's pupils dilate and she sat up straighter for some reason.

"You become even more precious by the second, little witch. Why have you never had sex?"

"No one peaked my interest. I was hated, why would anyone want to sleep with the Wicked Witch? Before that I was just the little freak with magic or the poor soul with an abusive father. People weren't exactly lining up to jump into bed with the green lady."

"The wizard, Walsh, was under your command. You and he never…"

Zelena frowned at the thought. "What, so he could stare at me the entire time with hatred and fear in his eyes? I would rather remain the way I am than force that on someone else. Unlike Regina, I guess I've never quite as comfortable with my body."

Mal tilted her head curiously, and suddenly grabbed her foot, dragging her across the couch and into her lap. Zelena's felt her cheeks flush involuntarily at being so close to the dragon. "You are quite interesting." She leaned forward and sniffed along her neck. Zelena swallowed hard as Mal placed a kiss to her collarbone and leaned back with an eyebrow raised.

"What would you do, Dragon Queen?" Zelena asked. "If I desired only a platonic relationship with you?"

"I would be sorely disappointed." Mal replied as Zelena climbed out of her lap to stretch her legs. "However, I would be the greatest friend I could possibly be."

"Thank you, I suppose."

Mal stood up as well. "Did you know that Snow White is throwing an Enchanted Ball?"

"Enchanted Ball?"

"One must dress up as they would in the Enchanted Forest." Zelena smiled as the dragon's eyes slowly roamed back to her new necklace.

"The Wicked WItch is Ozian."

"Zelena was born in the Enchanted Forest." The blonde countered. "Lilith wants me to dress up as some woman in a movie about me."

"Angelina Jolie?"

Mal shrugged. "You come too. She's just going to be sniffing around Ruby the entire time and I do not feel like listening to Regina try to make small talk."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Make something. You can use my workshop if you need, it's full of fabrics and gems. Which will also be a good excuse for you to come see the house…" The dragon continued to prompt. "You're really gonna make me go alone?" She pouted.

Zelena sighed. "Fine. As long as I get a dance."

Maleficent grinned. "Whatever you desire." She grabbed Zelena's hand and teleported them to the house. Zelena's jaw dropped at once. "It's amazing, isn't it?" The dragon gave her a tour of the lavish home before leading her out to the workshop and leaving her as Lily returned to the house to drag her mother inside to get their costumes together. The ball wasn't until tomorrow night so they had plenty of time. At least Mal had given her free reign over her workshop. But what exactly was she going to make?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maleficent was reeling as she got ready for the ball, almost giddy to see what Zelena would wear. Lily had already outfitted herself in her black leather, accented with blood red dragon scales, emphasizing her persona as the Black Knight, or something, Mal wasn't really paying attention when she explained it. She magically changed her clothes into a long, long sleeved fitted black dress with a purple diamond studded neckline. Great dark wings arose out of her back and tall horns spiraled out of her head. "Who the hell is this Angelina Jolie and why did she get my story so wrong? Who said I have wings?"

"Mom, it was just a movie." Lily smirked. "They get stuff wrong all the time. It's about money."

"Well the movie is about me, it should at least be accurate." Mal countered as she magically brushed her hair and applied her makeup. She almost wanted to ask if Zelena would like her outfit, but that sounded too much like something some lovestruck teenager would say. She hated to admit it, but the more she found out about Zelena and her past, and who she was, the harder she seemed to fall for the witch. That platonic relationship was not going to work. Absolutely not. She made the dress off the shoulder so she could display her tattoo with pride. Even Lily complimented her on it. And of course she wore her new star necklace, her new greatest possession.

The ball was to be held in the town hall, which obviously had been made bigger with magic. It even resembled the elegant ballrooms of the Enchanted Forest. Lily quickly wandered off to find Ruby, and Mal got herself a drink and sat down to watch everyone else turn up while she waited for her witch.

"I never knew you had a tattoo." Regina's voice made her turn to find the queen in one of her famous dresses, a fitted blue one with a sequined back and her hair neatly pinned up in a pompadour style. She was as effortlessly beautiful as always, but she no longer had the same effect she once did on the dragon. The blonde could only anticipate Zelena's arrival, once again noticing the strange effect the witch was now exuding over her.

"You never needed to know." Mal replied, sipping her wine and watching as the Charmings were the first to start dancing, followed by Hook and Emma.

"Care to dance?" Regina asked, lightly touching her shoulder as she walked around her.

"What have I said about touching me?" Mal growled.

"For old times' sake?" Regina continued. "You know she might not even show up."

Mal rolled her eyes. Zelena would come. The woman had spent nearly all day and night in her workshop constructing her dress. Why waste all that time if she wasn't going to come?

"Please, Mal?" Regina asked.

"Why don't you dance with your thief?"

"No one dances like you." came the reply.

Maleficent sighed as she stood up and roughly took Regina's hand. "Don't step on my feet, these are brand new shoes."

The queen smirked. "As you wish." She lead the dragon onto the floor and they quickly fell into step with the others. It had been years since Mal danced. She had fun even though she would've rather had a different partner. Still, Regina possessed the same grace and skill that she always had and Mal found herself quickly swept away by the deep brown gaze and the haze of royal blue. That is...until Lily whispered her name. The dragon froze mid dance and turned to the door. She gulped as Zelena strode into the room, wearing a deliciously fitted pagan style green dress that nearly trailed the ground as she walked. A black corset with long tails fitted over the dress and it was adorned with diamonds and emeralds in a diamond pattern, highlighting her generous cleavage. Her hair was straightened and sleek and her eyes practically popped due to her makeup. She walked right up to Regina and smirked.

"Evening, Baby Sister. Have you been keeping my dragon company in my absence?" Mal nearly purred at being referred to as Zelena's dragon. Zelena glanced at her with another smirk.

" **Your** dragon?" Regina asked.

"Indeed." Zelena turned to Mal and opened her arms. "Well? What do you think?"

"You made this?" Mal made a turning motion with her finger and Zelena spun for her.

"I did. My mother taught me about sewing. It's nowhere near as good as something she could've made."

"It is magnificent." Mal said firmly.

"Where's your broomstick and hat?" Regina asked, glaring at her redheaded sister.

"Those belong to the Wicked Witch. Tonight...I am just Zelena."

"And she's even better. Shall we dance?" Mal said.

"Sure-" Lily suddenly swooped in and spun the witch away, grinning evilly at her mother as she danced with her desired mate.

The dragon's eyes flashed with dragon fire as Zelena laughed and danced with Lily. "I'm going to kill her."

"What do you see in her?" Regina asked, looking up at the blonde. "How can I get you to forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Regina. My only concern now is-"

"Zelena?"

"My family. Not everything's about Zelena...or you." She stepped off the dance floor and motioned to Ruby. The werewolf happily leaped up to join her in dance. Regina was quickly swept up by Robin, but anyone could see she was no longer into it. Mid dance, Ruby and Zelena switched places, and Mal smiled at dancing with her lovely witch. Zelena was a far better dancer than she imagined, and the way she smiled, clearly having fun, made Mal's heart skip a beat once again. She was immensely pleased at seeing the smile on the witch's face, and couldn't help matching it with her own. As they danced, nothing else seemed to matter, no one else was in the room. It was them and the empty world. It felt like an eternity had passed before Mal stopped and pressed her palms flat against Zelena's, looking into her eyes, allowing their foreheads to touch. The sudden cheering of half the town nearly made her set everything on fire. Zelena laughed at her and lead her outside.

"You dance marvelously, Maleficent. For an old woman." Zelena said, sitting down on a bench.

Mal sat next to her with a smile. "You are not bad either, for a little freak."

"I enjoyed myself. It's been so long since I danced. I almost didn't want to stop."

"We don't have to." Mal said. "Why don't we enjoy the rest of the night, and then we can continue to dance."

"Just don't blow anyone up." Zelena laughed as they went back inside. It was a fun evening of talking and drinking and more dancing. However, all good things must come to an end. Lily started arguing with Emma, over what, Mal never discerned, but Regina came to the blonde's defense as Ruby tried to calm the irate dragon. Zelena picked up the long, thin staff that she'd carried with her and positioned it between the angry women. "Enough, Lily. Whatever you're angry about, they're not worth it. Trust me." Lily growled as her mother touched her shoulder and gently lead her away.

Regina glared at her sister so hard Mal was surprised the witch didn't burst into flames. Zelena didn't back down. "Back off, Zelena."

"Not a chance, Baby Sister. I don't like fights where it's two on one. If you want to fight, do it right."

"We don't need to fight." Emma said, taking Regina's arm to pull her away, but the queen shook her off. "Regina, let's just go."

"No, I am sick of you." Regina growled. "Just because you have Mal kissing your ass-"

"She hasn't kissed it yet." Zelena interrupted.

"I plan to." Mal called with a grin.

Zelena grinned back and looked back at her sister, who was getting angrier. "You think you're so special, Regina? Because you're the queen, right?"

"Because I tried to be better than I was. I changed. You haven't."

"No, because we're just supposed to ignore all the shit you've done because we're supposed to believe you deserve a happy ending. Because so much shit has happened to you. Well, guess what, Regina, you're not the only one who's felt pain. You're not the only one who's been through hell."

"I changed, for the better." Regina hissed.

"Tell that to the people you already murdered for no reason and their families. Tell them that you've changed and see if that makes things any better. See if you're forgiven so easily."

"Go to hell, Zelena."

"I've been there. Wasn't fun. Not as much as I thought it'd be."

"Why don't we settle this?" Lily asked. "A little fight. Me and Z, against the Savior and the Evil Queen."

"Now?" Zelena asked.

"I accept." Regina scowled at her smirking sister.

"Regina-" Emma tried to warn her.

"She accepts too. Let's do this."

"Yeah! Mom, can you swing that?" Lily looked up at Mal.

"You want to do this in a dream?"

"I'm sure the queen doesn't want her reputation tarnished by being beaten in front of the whole town."

Mal quickly took Zelena's arm and lead her away from the others. "Do not do this."

"You don't think I can beat her?" Zelena looked both hurt and offended and it made her sick to her stomach at having caused such emotions to fill the redhead.

"I know you can, but I don't want you needlessly putting yourself in harm's way. Fuck Regina."

Zelena frowned. "You're afraid for me?"

"I'm afraid for you both."

"But if it doesn't happen now, it will happen one day, Maleficent. Me and Regina will never be friends. We will never see each other as true sisters." Zelena said. "This must happen."

Mal leaned forward and let their foreheads touch. "You are precious to me. More so than you should be. I don't want to see you bleed and break and fall."

"You won't." Zelena chuckled. "Have faith in me."

"I do." Mal sighed as she leaned away and kissed Zelena's forehead. "To the farmhouse then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maleficent was not pleased as she cast the sleeping curse. Normally she liked violence, she liked fighting. Lily was an excellent swordsman and she knew Zelena could hold her own. And yet she found herself dreading watching Zelena and Regina fight. In the dream, they undoubtedly would be fighting to the death, and it'd been so long Zelena fought with her treasured weapon. She was worried, she didn't like this. She didn't want to see the witch's blood stain the ground or hear her cry of pain. She didn't want to watch her die…

The group found themselves in a grand coliseum like structure with cheering fans in the stands. Regina conjured black leather pants and a simple black corset and boots, along with plated armor. Zelena conjured something similar, except in green, and made greaves appear on her legs and a pauldron on her right arm that also had a steel plate over her heart. Lily kept her armor and unsheathed her two swords, forged by Maleficent's own hands. Emma changed her white dress into a white suit of armor and pulled out her father's lion emblazoned blade and a similar shield. Ruby stood at Maleficent's side, looking worried for Lily.

"This is so unnecessary." Ruby hissed.

"Very true." Mal replied. "However, it cannot be avoided."

Zelena walked over to the dragon. "You're staying?"

"I suppose I must. I did say I wanted to see you fight. If I rip your clothes off when we get home, it'll be your fault."

"If I die in this dream, then I'll still be okay in real life, right?"

"Of course."

Zelena nodded. "Wish me luck then." Mal handed her the long staff and she twisted it. The staff made a cracking sound as it expanded into a weapon with two sides being great jagged emerald blades. Mal's eyes went wide at the sight of it. The witch jogged back to her place next to Lily and spoke to her softly. Regina conjured her own black sword and Mal tensed as the battle began. Her eyes locked onto Lily as she went low, diving beneath Zelena's swinging blades and quickly knocking a stunned Regina onto her back. She circled Emma and started bashing at her shield and Mal scowled at her terrible form.

"Lilith! Break!" Lily quickly followed command and rolled away from Emma's blade, dropping to a knee. "Form up. Do not charge in like a raging bull. Dragons use…"

"Finesse." Lily mouthed the word with a smirk and quickly fell into a more disciplined stance, Mal's training starting to take over as she stuck one of her swords in the ground and approached the blonde with authority, ducking her blade again and stepping on her foot. Emma ducked slightly as though to hold her foot, but tried to straighten up. Lily hooked her shield and knocked it away, but the Savior was prepared.

Mal turned her attention to Zelena and Regina, her heart starting to pound at the sight before her. Zelena and Regina matched each other step for step, blow for blow. Regina had adjusted well to her sister's fighting style, but Zelena kept her movements to a minimum so as to keep her stamina. Zelena was incredibly disciplined, every movement having a purpose, no energy being wasted. Courtesy of her training with the Arjiki no doubt. She felt her eyes glow in response to Zelena suddenly back bridging beneath Regina's sword. She couldn't help but be aroused at seeing the witch's fighting ability, which was why she was wanted to see her fight in the first place. It was more than she'd hoped for. The spell starting flickering around them as her magic started fluctuating. "Shit."

"You okay, Mal?" Ruby asked.

"No, I need to leave." She ended the spell over herself and found herself back in Zelena's house. She stood up and tried to think of anything else besides the owner of the house. Not an easy task. She didn't care who won a pointless fight, she'd seen all she needed to to know that she wanted Zelena. She decided to go for a quick flight and maybe a dip in the lake. She shifted and took to the skies, quickly realizing that she was not alone. Tiberius flew at her side and she let out a pleased purr at his company. When the spell started to dissipate, she returned to the farmhouse. "So...who won?"

"Should've been there." Lily countered.

"Regina did." Zelena answered. "And now that that's been settled, please get off my property."

Mal was surprised to hear this, but she turned to tend to her whining daughter as she complained about a backache.

/

"Why'd you lie?" Regina asked as Zelena walked her and Emma to the end of the road.

Zelena shrugged. "Because it only proved what I already knew."

"What, that you're better than me?"

"Well yes that, but also...someone cares about me. I know It's crazy, but Mal only left because she didn't want to see me get hurt. Do you really love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then fucking act like it instead of some jealous bitch." Zelena hissed, clearly catching her sister off guard. "Make her happy. If she doesn't want you then back off. She deserves love, just as much as anyone else." She smirked. "But we both know she wants me. You know what they say, Baby Sister." She said, turning to go back home. "Once you Green, you never go Queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

As the winter months started to set in, Zelena went flying less and constructed a large barn for her beloved steed, complete with his own nest, food and water troughs that magically replenished themselves and a hot spring. She did start riding a little more once Mal brought out her unicorn, now fully grown. They would ride for hours through the chilly forest and return to the farmhouse or the dragon mansion to cuddle and eat something warm. She was still adjusting to this new affection thing. Mal no longer greeted her with a simple hey or hello. She would always touch Zelena's hand and pulled her close so their foreheads could touch. Sometimes she even kissed it. Zelena was unsure of how exactly to reciprocate such tender gestures, but Mal didn't seem deterred by her inexperience. The dragon was nearby at all times. Regina was on her almost all the time, but Zelena never intervened. Maleficent was not exactly hers to defend, and although she knew there was still some attraction between the dragon and the queen, Maleficent never acted on it. She still felt as though one day she would wake up and Mal would have found someone better, someone that could give her all she desired and so much more, all the things Zelena would never be able to give her. She did not feel like she was deserving of such genuine affection, and yet...she couldn't help adoring the feeling all the same.

Zelena had been riding out to the frozen river to watch the latest Scary Dragon Bitch lesson. Mal and and Lily were flying low over the forest, the queen leading the way through a series of maneuvers that Lily was instructed to follow. She loved watching the dragons fly, displaying their aerial prowess, but she started to notice the shaking of Lily's wings as she struggled to keep pace with her mother. Mal called out to her and the young dragon tried to adjust, but the wind caught at the wrong moment and she was thrown off course. She shifted on instinct, screaming as she plummeted down to the frozen water. But her mother was there. Zelena breathed a sigh of relief as Mal swooped down and grabbed Lily, coiling her entire body around her previous child, only to slam into the lake, bouncing twice, shattering the ice and barrelling into the bank with a hard crash that shook the forest. "Mal!" Zelena quickly dismounted and teleported herself straight to the fallen queen. "Mal? Please be alright?" She didn't even recognize the terror she could hear in her own voice, or the sinking feeling in her heart at the thought of her dragon being hurt. Mal slowly unfurled herself with a deep groan and Lily crawled away unscathed. Maleficent shifted back into human form and Zelena knelt next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, yeah, I think so. Just a little sore. Lilith, you know I was dead a few months ago, take it easy."

"Sorry Mom, are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I'm getting too old for this." Mal groaned. Zelena and Lily moved around to help her to her feet. "I think that's enough for today."

"You want me to heal you and take you back to the house?" Her daughter asked.

"No, you go find Ruby and go curl up somewhere. I can still hear your heart pounding." Lily turned red at her words, clearly having been terrified of falling to her death.

"Then you're coming with me." Zelena said firmly. "I have a remedy for this since you don't want to be healed."

"Does it involve you lying naked and covered in honey?"

Zelena hit her in the back, making her yelp. "I thought you almost died and you're making jokes." She hissed.

"Sorry, dear, but please refrain from hitting me again. I happen to like you, I would hate to have to eat you." Mal retorted as Zelena teleported them away to the farmhouse. She helped the blonde through the house where she collapsed gracelessly onto the bed, continuing to complain about her back. Zelena rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her witchcraft kit, returning to find that the dragon had rolled onto her back. "Do you want to give me a back massage, dear?" Mal called with a smirk.

"You could be faking it." Zelena countered, removing the small amount of white powder from the kit and rubbing her hands in it. She breathed a word of magic over her palm and rubbed them together as she climbed onto the bed. Mal suddenly made her shirt disappear, nearly making her fall back off the bed.

"Something wrong?" Mal raised her head.

"You are really trying to get me into bed with you, aren't you?"

"Maybe. You're taking your sweet time though." She laid her head back down and Zelena straddled the back of her thighs, careful not to put too much weight on her aching dragon, and started to massage. Maleficent winced and Zelena changed position to knead her shoulders. The powder on her hands heated and cooled simultaneously as she carefully and meticulously worked loose the dragon's muscles in her neck. Mal let out a deep catlike purr as her eyes slowly closed. Mal was so soft to the touch and so warm. Zelena paused for a moment to trace the intricately beautiful orchid tattoo, imagining what the dragon would like with nothing on at all. She quickly shook off those thoughts and got back to work. She knew Lily was an inexperienced flye, but she'd only fallen once, and for Mal to have such a heavy fall as she had...she wished she hadn't been there to actually see it. Especially hearing her crack the ice...Zelena shuddered. Nevertheless, she enjoyed feeling the silky surface of Mal's skin beneath her fingertips as she started to move lower. The dragon sorceress became more vocal in this particular region, sighing when knots were loosened and hissing in pain when the witch touched a sensitive area or one that ached upon being massaged. Zelena continued her work silently and diligently, wanting to do a good job so Mal could feel better. As the last kink came undone, Maleficent let out a long sigh and her entire body relaxed. "Thank you, little witch. That was sorely needed."

Zelena smiled and blew away the rest of the magic powder. "Why don't I pop us some popcorn and put on a movie?"

"Sounds lovely. Just not any of those movies with all the singing. I can't stand singing."

Zelena laughed and headed into the living room, magically lighting a fire in the heart and turning on the tv and dvd player. She magically popped the popcorn, one of this world's many treats favored by the dragons, and put on the new Maleficent movie. Mal came in a moment later and Zelena had her lay on the couch, sliding a heating pad under her back and quickly cuddled up in her side. She quickly found that she enjoyed cuddling. Mal seemed to like it as well and over the last few weeks, the witch had fallen asleep in her arms on more than one occasion. It was strange, accepting a relationship unlike any she'd had before. She was still afraid of doing something wrong and screwing everything up, but based upon Mal's actions day in and day out, comforting her, cuddling with her, telling her that she was beautiful...she almost wanted to cry sometimes. Zelena glanced down at her charm bracelet, a thing she hardly went without nowadays. "I was very worried for you today."

Mal smirked and kissed her head. "You should've seen the time I barrel rolled into the wall of a castle. I wish I had your magic hands then."

"My heart nearly stopped." Zelena whispered.

Mal tilted her head back to look her in the eye. "Zelena, I'm terribly sorry for worrying you, but I would do what I did again in a heartbeat to protect Lily. She's my child, and I will always try to catch her, even if...one of us never gets up from the fall." Zelena yanked her head away, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of losing the dragon. "I would do the same for you, Zelena, whether you choose to believe so or not. You are precious to me, little witch. I will never leave you alone."

"Don't ever try to save me. If it's between your life and mine, don't-"

"I will not promise that. I can't. I refuse. You trust me, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me to take care of those I care about, including myself. Trust me to come back to you."

Zelena let out a shaky breath and buried her head into Mal's neck. "Okay. I trust you, Mal."

"Excellent." She could practically hear the dragon smirking. "Son of a-" Zelena raised her head and found the dragon glaring at the screen. "Who the fuck wrote this? I don't have wings!" Zelena could nothing but laugh.

xxxxxxxxx

Read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

When Zelena opened her eyes from a fitful night of sleep, she was in Maleficent's grand bedroom, surrounded by plush purple pillows. She sat up and sighed at how warm the room was. Storybrooke had been caught in the fierce grip of winter and her heater had broken down on one of the coldest days. Mal had insisted that she stay with the dragons until Leroy came to fix her heater. She could've easily fixed the damn thing with magic, but Mal wouldn't let her. Tiberius was well taken care of in the large barn with Mal's unicorn. She looked around, smiling when the door opened and Mal stepped back in. She was wearing a black silk nightdress and smiled at seeing Zelena.

"You are awake, finally." Mal practically dove onto the bed and quickly cuddled up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling the witch close. "It is almost 12."

"I like to sleep in."

"My kind of woman" Mal purred.

Zelena smirked. "Talk to me, dragon. Tell me more about your kind." Zelena loved talking to the blonde, listening to her tell stories of being a badass dragon queen. The queen had so many stories accumulated over the years. Zelena especially loved the ones from when she was younger, a young dragon princess just learning her power.

"And what would you like to know?"

"About your mates. How do you choose them?"

"We fight them, get a feel for their strength. Dragons adore power above all else."

"Do you think I'm strong enough to be your mate?" Zelena asked softly.

"Of course." Came the reply. Two long fingers took her chin and turned her head so she could look into cerulean eyes that sparkled with affection. One day she hoped to feel love through those eyes. "You are one of the strongest people I know. And of course the most beautiful." She smirked as she kissed Zelena's chin. "And the sexiest." She kissed her neck. "And the smartest."

"Maleficent." Zelena warned, feeling her eyes start to close as warm lips met quivering flesh. The dragon made her stomach churn, made her heart beat faster, and a wetness grew between her legs, all with only a kiss. "You said you would take your time."

"You're the one half naked in my bed. How do you expect me to respond?" Mal growled, lips still pressed against fair skin.

There was a knock at the door and Lily peeked in. "Mom, Regina's here for you."

Maleficent sighed. "I'll be out in a moment." She immediately went back to nuzzling Zelena's neck. She groaned as she got off the bed and magically dressed herself in a long, long sleeved black dress. Zelena followed, dressing herself in a green dress. The carpeted floors were warm and soft to her feet as she followed Mal downstairs to the living room. Regina was wiping snow off her jacket next to the door. She scowled at seeing Zelena clinging to the dragon's arm. "Can I help you, Regina?" Mal asked as she strutted into the room as only she could. She turned to Zelena. "You should go get something warm to eat and drink. I don't want you scaring me half to death again by nearly freezing. Go." She gave the redhead a nudge to the kitchen and Zelena rolled her eyes as she complied and went to pour herself some coffee and grabbed a few of the doughnuts off the counter, magically heating it to the perfect temperature.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Regina demanded.

"My girlfriend can come here as often as she pleases." Maleficent replied, sitting next to Lily on the couch. Zelena nearly choked on her coffee as she came back into the room and sat down as well. Mal looked at her daughter. "That is the correct term, yes?"

"Yeah, Mom." Lily smirked.

Mal nodded. "I thought so."

"Girlfriend?" Regina glared at Zelena, but the witch, having gotten over her shock of Mal's term of endearment, was trying to keep her doughnuts from getting stolen by Lily. "Since when are the two of you dating?"

"Regina, what the hell do you want?" Mal demanded. "I was having fun cuddling." She pouted, biting part of Zelena's doughnut, much to her annoyance.

"Believe me, I remember how much fun you have cuddling, but I need your help."

"With what?"

"Half the people in Storybrooke are snowed in and you're the only one who go can out in this weather without freezing in half a second." She opened her jacket to emphasize her point as it cracked and a thin layer of ice fell away.

Zelena rolled her eyes. She honestly did not care about any of the citizens of their pathetic town. "While you're gone, may I use your library?"

"Who said I was going?" Mal asked.

"Please." Regina begged.

Maleficent sighed. "Fine. Lily, make sure Zelena eats something decent. Make some stew or something."

"I am not a child." Zelena scoffed.

"Says the woman who would starve herself just for the hell of it." Mal retorted, fixing the redhead with a hard look. Zelena swallowed as she realized the blonde's fear of her potentially doing that again.

"I won't ever do that again, Mal, I promise." she said quickly, hoping to appease that fear immediately. Maleficent kissed the back of her hand.

"Why did you do it the first time?" She asked gently.

"I'm used to not eating everyday, and I didn't want to eat the shit they served at the hospital." She shrugged.

"Fresh vegetables are shit?" Regina asked.

"What they served were no vegetables." Zelena retorted. "It's never really bothered me. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Stop apologizing please." Mal said. "I understand, but I would prefer you eat every day."

"You didn't eat like lobster and steak and stuff when you took over Oz?" Lily asked.

"I guess I never acquired the taste for such...fine dining." Zelena replied with a glance at her queen of a sister. "Lily, is Ruby coming over today?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I need to talk with her. As soon as possible." Zelena stood up, downing the last of her coffee and heading to Mal's library, a grand cavern filled with wall to wall books, a roaring fireplace, and tables and deep couches. She heard the dragon and Regina leave and soon, a shivering Ruby walked in as she was pouring over books about dragons. Lily followed and sat down across from her.

"What's up, Witch. Heard you wanted to talk." Ruby smiled as she sat down in a chair next to her girlfriend. "I also heard you and Mal hit the girlfriend stage, Nice."

"No, it is not nice." Zelena sighed, collapsing into the hard backed chair behind her before leaning forward. "You understand that this is not easy for me, confiding in someone else. But I need...help."

"It's okay, Z. What'd you need help with?" Ruby asked, looking down at the books.

"I need to know how to get someone's attention...romantically."

"Zelena, if you're talking about Mal, you kinda already have that."

"I know, but...I want to show her I'm willing to make this work." Zelena sighed. "I want to show her a little romance, something to let her know that I think of her in the same way. I've never been in a relationship like this before and I have no idea what to do."

"You want help wooing a dragon." Ruby smirked. "Simple enough: buy some lingerie. Boom, she's in your bed and good to go."

"I said romance." Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Sex can be romantic. Dragons love it." She gestured to Lily. "Living proof right here." Lily frowned and pushed her hand away. "Or wear nothing at all. Even better."

"Maybe later." Zelena said, standing up and starting to pace nervously. There was no doubt in her mind at this point that she did want Mal to be her first. What a first time that would be. But she didn't want to rush things. She'd seen the effect of that on relationships. "What about a date? What dates have you two gone on? Preferably something that doesn't involve leaving the warmth of this house." She looked up at the frosted windows. "Mal isn't flying in this weather, is she?"

"No, she's fine." Lily said dismissively. "As for the date thing, you have magic. Use it, Z."

"I still don't know what to do!" Zelena snapped. "What is romantic?"

"Mal has already chosen you. You really don't have to do anything, Zelena. If you're dead set about this, do something from your heart." Ruby instructed. "It's not hard, it doesn't require so much thought. It's just you and your love spending time together. That's all it should be about. Mal won't care about what you're doing."

Zelena thought her words over. She was absolutely right. Maleficent probably wouldn't at all. She was deep in thought when Lily and Ruby eventually creeped out and she quickly started to form a plan of action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clearing out the idiots of the town had been a simple task. It took nearly 2 hours unfortunately because of the frigid temperatures, when she usually she could've done a fly by in two seconds. But the cold threatened to encase her wings whenever she paused or glided. Even dragons got cold, and Maleficent was forced to warm up in the mayor's office before she could teleport home. She did not particularly enjoy using shaky magic.

"You okay?" Regina asked.

"I'll be fine in a couple of minutes and then I'll return to Zelena." Mal said firmly, already envisioning the warm embrace of her little witch. She wanted to go to sleep right now with the redhead's arms wrapped around her.

"You really care about her?"

"Indeed. Have I not made that clear?"

"I don't understand."

"It's not for you to understand." Mal snapped, rubbing her hands in front of the fire. "What this is, is between me and Zelena. It has nothing to do with you. You have your family and Zelena has no one. I want to be the family she deserves. Simple as that."

"You would give her so much, and for what?"

"Her heart. If there is a day when she is able to gift me with that, I will consider it a privilege, to treasure something so broken, yet so whole and strong." Maleficent looked down at her hands, thinking of her own words. Usually subtlety was one of her favored methods, but she couldn't find it in her to care to about who knew of her growing love for Zelena. She tried to imagine the little Zelena, wanting to play with the other children, but being unable to because of their fear of her. She imagined a young Zelena having her first crush, saying goodbye to her mother, being abused by her father. Such terrible memories had shaped Zelena into the woman that she found herself falling for more with each passing day. And yet, all she wanted was to give Zelena a brighter future. She wanted to give Zelena the world. She was...falling in love with the Wicked Witch. All of her subtlety went out the window when it came to the witch because she wanted her so badly. She would never feel this way for Regina. She wasn't even sure if she fully understood her own feelings for Zelena, but she knew one thing for sure. Zelena...was different. There was no one else like her, and no one else could compare. Not even a Queen… However, Regina had made her decision long ago, and while she might've been enough for Maleficent, Maleficent wasn't enough for her. She wasn't Regina's happy ending. So...the dragon told her so, but of course she was not happy about that.

"But Mal-"

"No, Regina. You're just going to have to learn to love Robin. He is your soulmate after all."

"He's not you."

"Very true." Mal agreed. "However I must go. The cold weather always makes me sleepy." she teleported back to her living room and as she walked upstairs, contemplated asking Zelena to be her mate, possibly even taking on her own dragon form. Mal had to stop and lean against the wall at the very image of Zelena as a dragon. She would probably attack the woman on sight, maybe pin her to the ground, have her way with her-. A sudden explosion, followed by a string of curses made her hurry up the stairs and into her vault. Zelena was waving smoke out of the air and coughing, incentives falling from her lips like a waterfall. The shattered remains of a crystal ball littered the floor. "Never in all my years, have I seen someone shatter a crystal ball." She smirked.

"It didn't work." Zelena hissed. "Stupid fucking-"

"Because it's handcrafted by me, therefore it only responds to my magic." She replied, stepping into the room.

Zelena sighed and sat down. "I was trying to conjure an illusion for a date, but clearly I'm a bit out of practice."

"It isn't your practice, dear. What date?" Mal came to lean against her chair, gently smoothing down damp fiery locks.

"I wanted to be romantic for once and show you how much I appreciate everything you've done, but I'm terrible at this."

"Well, it is your first relationship, my dear. The fact that you're trying makes you better than a good number of people who have had several. Besides, you're cute when you're frustrated."

"I'm glad I amuse you." Zelena stood up to leave, but Mal grabbed her hand.

"I didn't mean to offend you, my little witch. Look at me, my dear." She gently took Zelena's chin with two fingers and turned her head so she could look into piercing blue eyes. "You don't need to be romantic. I'm almost glad this happened, because now I can talk to you about something very important...before I lose my nerve."

"What is it?" Zelena asked.

"I want you to be...my mate." Maleficent said softly, looking down and releasing her witch.

"Your mate?"

"Yes. I will not be going into heat until the spring so that will give you time to think things over. I merely wanted to let you know ahead of time, because once I enter heat, I'll probably need to be locked away until my season passes. Hopefully, if we do intend to consummate our relationship, it'll be before that." Mal paused, taking in the thoughtful expression of the witch. "I know this is a lot to think about, so I'll leave you to-"

"And if I don't need to think?" Zelena interrupted.

"I would still prefer that you not rush into anything." Mal left the room and went back into her bedroom to lay down. Zelena didn't return to her until that night, and Mal was pleased to smell cooking food wafting through the door as she stepped in. Zelena presented her with a bowl of roasted meat.

"The date didn't work, but I thought I could at least make you dinner." The witch looked down as Mal accepted the meal and ate a piece, surprised at the sweet smoky taste of the meal.

"How did you know I liked gazelle?"

"Lily told me, and helped me prepare it." Zelena shrugged. She went into the bathroom to shower and change and Mal finished the food and sent the bowl to the kitchen. She waited for the witch to return and when she did, quickly pulled her back into her arms and laid down, but she could practically feel the gears ticking away in her little witch's mind. "Mal?"

"Yes dear?"

"Would you really consider taking me as your mate?"

"Absolutely."

Zelena sat up and took a deep breath, shaking slightly. Mal frowned at the sudden change in the woman and quickly sat up beside her, but Zelena leaned away.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked. "Talk to me, please."

"I don't want to talk anymore." Zelena softly hissed.

/

Zelena swallowed hard as she felt Mal touching her chin to turn her head. She allowed it, and looked up into cerulean blue eyes. Blue stared into blue for the briefest moment. Cerulean into sapphire. The dragon's eyes were confused, questioning, and concerned, but Zelena kept her own blank. "Zelena, please-"

Zelena leaned forward and captured the blonde's soft lips as her own. They were plump and perfect. The dragon hesitated only a moment before returning the kiss. Zelena felt a rush of heat throughout her being. She wondered if she tasted as wonderful as Mal, or if she were doing as good a job. Mal moaned, and it was all the encouragement she needed to slide her tongue passed satin lips to explore the mouth within. Mal pulled her close and started to try and take the reigns, but Zelena pushed her flat on her back and climbed over her. "The time for talk, my dear Maleficent...is over."

Maleficent growled and suddenly flipped them until she was on top and pinned Zelena to the bed with her hands over her head. "You are correct." The dragon's eyes burned and Zelena felt as though she were being consumed by the flames. If this was a kiss, how the hell would she ever make it through their mating? "You have awakened something within me, Zelena."

"What's that?" Zelena asked, looking down as she felt a warm hand traveling up her thigh.

"Regina once gave me back my fire. Emma gave me back my daughter, my child. But you, you have given me something I have been without for a very long time." She paused to slowly drag her tongue down Zelena's cleavage and flashed a sexy smirk.

"What?" Zelena smiled, liking being beneath the queen, at her mercy.

"My passion." Mal answered, kissing her again with all the ferocity of a dragon. Zelena's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She wasn't sure how long they kissed, or how she ended up without her clothes. Mal was naked too and the feeling of their bodies molding together was indescribable. "Are you sure about this? You don't want to wait?" Mal asked, panting heavily as she leaned back.

"Wait for what?" Zelena asked. "I have waited long enough, don't you think?"

"True. But it will hurt."

"First time's always the hardest." Zelena replied.

"Do you wish to stop now?"

"Not a chance. I want to ride the dragon."

"You are too much." Maleficent laughed. She kissed Zelena's forehead. "However, I shall be gentle since you have honored me with your first time. It is an honor I shall not take lightly."

"I wouldn't call it-"

"I don't care, I do." Mal snapped. "Now, let me take your virginity and then become the best lover you had and ever will have because no one else is going to touch what is mine." She started kissing Zelena's neck, but paused to ask. "You're mine now. You know that right?"

"I do." Zelena purred.

"Good because I will raze this entire town before anyone lays a hand on you. I will protect you from now on, Zelena. You will no longer ever be alone. You will be mine and you will always be wanted. You know this?"

"I do." Zelena almost wanted to cry with the sincerity of the dragon's words, clearly spoken from her heart. "I've always wanted to be wanted by someone...to be loved."

Maleficent touched her cheek. "You are. Let me show you just how much. Just relax. I'll do all the work." She said.

Zelena gulped. "Okay." She was unbelievably nervous, despite knowing she was in the best hands possible. Mal took her time, drawing out their lovemaking to last the whole night. The first penetration hurt like a bitch, but afterwards, all Zelena could feel was pure ecstasy as Mal worked her with her fingers and of course, that incredible tongue of hers, giving a whole meaning to the words eaten by a dragon. It was a song of pleasure played over and over again and Mal was the composer and player, while Zelena was the instrument. She had never felt loved the way Mal made her feel with her kiss and touch. Don't even mention the orgasm. Zelena, having no idea what it would feel like and tried to get off the bed and run or something when she felt it building, but Mal easily held her down. The witch was sure she blacked out a few times. One orgasm didn't suit the dragon. No, she easily made Zelena cum into her mouth 3 times before she allowed the woman to rest, and by then it was nearly dawn. "That was amazing." Zelena gasped as Mal cleaned away the bloody sheets and cleaned them of all the sweat. "No wonder people love sex so much."

Mal chuckled. "Indeed, but my dear we have only begun. And this was not sex, my love. This was love."

"I want to try now. I want to show you love too."

"Nonsense, you need to rest. We have plenty of time for that." The blonde whispered, kissing her forehead. "By the way, you are the sweetest woman I have ever tasted."

"Even better than gazelle?"

"A thousand times better." The dragon purred, passionately kissing her lips. She moved back and cast a quick spell around the room. "Now we will not be disturbed and I can enjoy you to the fullest extent."

"And I can enjoy you? You'll show me, right?" She wanted to please the dragon more than anything, to repay her the same ecstasy that the woman had bestowed upon her.

"Don't worry, I am far from satisfied with you yet. We will have weeks to get better acquainted."

Zelena smiled and nuzzled her dragon affectionately. Then it hit her. "Weeks?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

It would take 2 weeks. 2 weeks of nonstop love making, of nonstop sex, before Mal considered it sufficient. Zelena had never known anything quite like it. Mal really put her through the ropes. They spent hours just learning each other's bodies, making love ranging from gentle, to aggressive, to passionate to explosive, experimenting with different positions, different techniques. Even a little S&M. Needless to say that by the time those 2 weeks were up, Zelena was thoroughly exhausted.

"So...how was your first many times?" Mal asked, lazily flicking the water. Zelena was leaning back against her, relaxing in the massive super soaker tub with rose petals floating in the water.

"Lovely. I have never been so sore in all my life."

"Hmm, get used to it, because you are quite adept at what you do." Mal replied, kissing her hair.

"As are you."

"Well, I've had more than enough time to practice. You are qyite a learner as well." Mal sighed. "I didn't hurt you at any point, did I?"

"If you did, I probably liked it." Zelena smirked. "So, I did good?"

"You have much to learn, my dear. Far too much to learn in a couple weeks, but you needn't worry. You were fantastic. However, you must stop biting my ass. I'll be marked for days."

Zelena grinned. "I can't help it. It's too amazing."

"Your screaming is making it better. I always loved a screamer." Mal wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I believe Lily thinks we're dead."

Zelena snorted. "No, I'm sure she doesn't. We pretty much made sure of that when we put a hole in the wall from the headboard.

Mal burst out laughing then, making her flush with warmth at the whimsical sound. "Very true. Why don't I give you a nice massage and then we can finally get some rest?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea but I don't need a massage. I just need you." Mal suddenly stood up and lifted her in her air, effortlessly carrying her into the bedroom. She magically dried them off and tossed Zelena onto the new bed. The other had been pretty scorched after Zelena made Mal accidently breathe fire in the throes of one of her orgasms. She curled up beneath the black satin sheets and waited for Mal to get comfortable before wrapping her arms around the dragon. Mal sighed and Zelena smiled as she placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. Truly, life couldn't get any better than this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma walked into the mayor's office and found Regina pacing in front of the fireplace. "You okay?" She asked, placing their lunches on the desk.

"No." Regina answered, still pacing.

"This is about Maleficent and Zelena, isn't it?"

"No." She said. "...yes."

"Do you love Maleficent? Or is this a sisterly fight over a guy or girl type thing?" Regina paused to glare at the blonde. "What? You know when two siblings like a person and they kinda duke it out."

"No, I don't know, Miss Swan." Regina hissed. "I'm not fighting with Zelena over anything."

"Clearly since Mal is already in Zelena's corner...and probably her bed."

"Don't put such a horrid image in my head, please. The thought of them together just infuriates me."

"Because you used to be Mal's little queen and now she has a little witch?" Emma smirked.

"Don't patronize me."

"Then stop whining and pouting." Emma said, eating a fry.

"This amuses you?" Regina asked.

"Yes. Yes it does. Maleficent wants Zelena. Let them have each other, a happy ending. You have Robin, your soulmate."

"And if I don't want Robin?"

"So you're just settling with him?"

"I don't know!"

"So this is basically you not wanting to share your things with your big sis?" Emma knew she was pissing off the queen, but her anger and confusion with the situation was actually simple. "I mean, you were all set to try and be a sister to Zelena and then Maleficent just comes into the picture and Miss Kitty brings out the claws. You know I'm right."

"You're not." Regina said, starting to pace again.

"Right, because you would rather die than admit it. Come eat instead of wearing a rut into the floor."

Regina sighed and stomped over to sit at her desk. Emma smirked as the queen angrily took her food and started eating.

"Don't worry, Queenie. Everything's gonna work out. I'm sure."

"Queenie?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"I can be Idiot but you can't be Queenie?"

"Yes."

"Fine... Kitty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maleficent smiled, laughing as Zelena walked along a line of stones with her arms spread and her short green dress blowing slightly in the breeze. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes sparkled in the light. Mal sighed dreamily as she walked beside the stones, trying to resist the urge to push Zelena off. The air was no longer unbearably cold. It was still chilly, but a mild warming spell ensured they wouldn't be too bothered by it. Lily was skipping ahead with Ruby circling her excitedly in her wolf form.

"So, what's for tonight? Watching movies and cuddling?" Zelena asked, balancing for a moment as she wobbled, before continuing on with the dragon at her side. When they came to the end of the stones, Mal made more for her to walk on, her blue tattoos on full display.

"What would be good to watch?" Mal asked.

"The Walking Dead." Ruby suggested in a barely recognizable growl.

"No, Game of Thrones." Lily added.

"50 Shades of Grey." Zelena snickered. "Ha, yeah right."

"Something violent preferably." Mal murmured. She held out a hand instinctively as Zelena teetered.

"I've got it, dear. It would be quite embarrassing for me to fall off something a couple inches off the ground."

"Very true. Why don't you two go pick the movies and Zelena and I will head to the store to get the snacks?" The queen suggested. Lily quickly agreed, hopped onto Ruby's back and took off through the trees. Mal shook her head with a smile and made flip flops appear on Zelena's feet as she stepped off the rocks. "What shall we get?"

"I'm thinking popcorn, pizza, bake some cookies, maybe even roast another gazelle." Zelena listed away as they teleported to the forest trail leading into town.

"Where the hell did you get a gazelle the first time by the way?"

"Magic, my dear Maleficent." Zelena replied. "Come on." She quickly lead the dragon into the town and into the grocery store, pulled out some strange metal cart and pushed it in front of them as she lead the way through the store, showing her the different foods and snacks in this world. Maleficent watched closely, trying to learn exactly how she was choosing everything, but the witch just seemed to be picking things at random, babbling incessantly as she did so, but Mal found that rather cute and simply smiled as she followed Zelena through the store.

"Zelena, when we return home, there is something I must show you. Please do not let me forget."

"Sure, what is it?"

"A surprise." Mal smirked, knowing the redhead would thinking about it until they got home. She briefly wondered if Zelena would move in with her, but things were going fast enough, a slower pace from here on out might be the best option.

"The Dragon Queen in a grocery store. What will they think of next?" She rolled her eyes as came into view.

"Dearest Rumple...fuck you." Mal hissed.

"Do not entertain him, let's go." Zelena said, taking Mal's hand and pulling the dragon away.

"Someone finally chose you, dearie? Must feel nice to finally be wanted."

Zelena froze. Mal however, did not. She punched Gold as hard as she could, sending him flying through about three aisles, destroying the shelves and throwing food everywhere. Belle ran to attend to the Dark One. Mal poofed their groceries home and teleported them to an open field, along with the Dark One's car and a police cruiser. She was livid at that man's fucking gall. No one cared about all the shit he pulled in the Enchanted Forest and he's walked around without a care in the world since, and now he has Belle. Why are people so fucking stupid as to piss off the Dragon Queen?

Zelena watched her tear apart one of the cars and she grabbed it in her talons and flew back to the pawn shop, chucking the charred metal into the front entrance, completely destroying it. She flew back to Zelena and shifted back. "I apologize. I normally don't let my anger get the best of me, but he was asking for it."

"Indeed. Could I…" she gestured to the cruiser.

"Of course. Just don't turn into a dragon please."

Zelena raised an eyebrow in confusion. She ultimately turned back to the task at hand and started blasting the car with fiery balls and conjured spears. Lily and Ruby were called and they made a game of destroying it. The dragons pulled off the tires and grew them to a giant size and made them virtually indestructible. They shifted and started playing with them like toys.

Zelena shook her head with a laugh as they ran around chasing the tires. At one point, Ruby even leaped inside of one and rolled down a hill. Mal looked down at Zelena. She should join in the fun too, even if- Lily waved her paw and the witch was suddenly engulfed in smoke. "Lily, no!"

/

Zelena blinked as the smoke cleared and looked around. Everything was so much more brighter. She flexed her hands, her talons, feeling every blade of grass beneath them. The breeze on her scales felt good. She looked down at herself, a challenge as she got used to her new longer neck. She slowly stood up and took in the sight of her emerald green scales, shining brightly in the sun. "Mal, I'm a dragon!" She said excitedly, bouncing around. She looked up at Mal and tried to walk to her, but only ended up tripping over something between her legs. It was her tail apparently, broad and flat with a large spade like tip. She swung it around and held it in her paws, twisting and bending it as she examined it.

"Way to go, Z!" Lily exclaimed, nuzzling her feverishly, before grabbing a nearby tire and pushing it to her. Zelena grabbed it and pushed it back. She got up to chase it and actually managed to stay on her feet this time. Using this form was so much fun.

"Maleficent!" Regina and Emma appeared, glaring at the black dragon, who had yet to take her eyes off Zelena. She approached the dragon queen with a concerned look and nuzzled her neck, hoping that her touch would bring some life back into the dragon, who was still just staring at her.

"Mal, you okay?"

"Maleficent, what the hell?! Do you know how much damage you caused?" Regina demanded. "I should throw you in prison." Mal finally tore her eyes from Zelena to look down at the queen and held up her scaly wrists, fully well knowing that no handcuffs could fit on them.

"My new cruiser." Emma whined.

"Why did you do this?" The queen looked at Zelena as if trying to figure out who she was. Then realization seemed to hit her when Mal moved closer to Zelena and licked one of her spikes. "You turned her into a dragon?"

"Money is on your desk to reprimand the damages." Mal growled. "Now, can we get back to our game?"

"I should lock your asses up. This is vandalism and destruction of property." Emma hissed angrily. Lily started mimicking her and wagging one of her claws like a finger. Mal and Zelena snickered. "Real mature, Lily." Lily licked her tongue.

"Everyone scatter! Back to the fort!" Mal yelled, quickly grabbing her tire and taking off into the trees. Zelena hurried after her while Lily took to the skies with Ruby on her back and a couple tires in her talons.

"I am going to murder each and every one of them." Regina said lowly.

Zelena changed as she and Mal made it back to the house. Lily and Ruby were already inside, laughing and setting out the snacks. They all showered and got changed and settled back to watch tonight's movie. Pirates of the Caribbean. Zelena was surprised by how much the dragon enjoyed the movie considering how much she despised Killian. They were not interrupted by a certain queen or sheriff thankfully and Zelena was pleased to spend some quiet time with her family. It was late when they cleaned up and headed to bed. Well, Lily and Ruby headed to bed. Mal had other plans as she lead Zelena down into her vault, a great cavern of a room filled to the brim with gold, gems, jewel encrusted objects, shields, armor, basically some of any and everything. There was no floor, just a mountain of gold coins and the witch couldn't even see where the room ended.

"This is my vault." Mal said. "Everything I have collected over my years."

"The Emerald City didn't have a vault this big." Zelena said in reverent awe.

"I wanted to show you this because you are special to me. When I die, most of this will go to my Lilith. She has been down here before and she knows. It will give her a headstart not only in giving her a good life, but also so she can get a good start on a hoard of her own. However, this vault does not house my greatest treasure." She walked forward and picked up a bejeweled mirror and held it up to Zelena. "You are my greatest treasure...rivaling Lily of course."

Zelena smiled, feeling her cheeks grow hot at the dragon's sincerity. "Thank you, Mal. You're precious to me too."

"Now that that's done." Mal tossed the mirror over her shoulder and suddenly lifted Zelena into the air. "We can go back to our room and make love until the sun rises."

Zelena laughed as Mal carried her into their bedroom. A few minutes later, she found herself in the dragon's lap, naked as the day she was born, and she could hardly care. She was still not very comfortable with her body, much to Mal's annoyance. The dragon loved it when she showed off her body. Even now she could feel the blonde's hands everywhere, caressing and touching her, as supple lips trailed kisses down her neck.

"Maleficent."

"Hmm?" Mal asked, too concerned with playing with her breasts to notice much. She moaned when the dragon nipped one of her nipples and started traveling even lower, pushing Zelena onto her back. "You are the most beautiful dragon I have ever seen." Mal smirked, running her hands up and down Zelena's sides. "I wanted to take you right then, right there."

"Why didn't you?" Zelena asked. She felt so exposed, laid out before the Great Beast, under her piercing gaze raking over her body.

"I didn't want to mentally scar my daughter. You just have no idea how you make me feel, Zelena. I'm glad you're mine. I want to have you in dragon form. I'll lose my mind, I know it." Mal replied, kissing her ankle as Zelena wrapped her legs around her shoulders.

"I'm yours, Mal." She said. "To have any way you want." Mal lifted her up, hands holding her ass as she started licking and lapping at the witch's center. Zelena gasped and dug her hands into long blonde locks. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax, not with Mal driving her insane. The dragon let her fall back onto the bed and lay next to her on her side. The room was filled with the blonde's loud purring and Zelena's heavy breathing.

"You taste heavenly." Mal smiled.

Zelena blushed, as she did every time the dragon complimented her. "Do I get a turn?"

"Later, we have plenty of time. You should rest first." Mal said, lazily drawing circles on her stomach. "Zelena?"

"Hmm?" Zelena asked, snuggling against her dragon as she teleported them beneath the sheets.

"Do you think I am...old?"

"Of course I do. How old are you?" Mal started to say something else, but Zelena quickly sat up and looked at her. "Wait a minute, are you worried about your age?" Mal shrugged. "Mal, you do realize that regardless of how old you are, you are still the sexiest woman ever, right?"

"Ever?"

"Ever." Zelena said firmly. With all of Maleficent's badassness and confidence, it never occurred to her that the dragon could feel insecure about, well, anything. But she supposed the woman had insecurities just like anyone else. "You are the sexiest, most beautiful, most amazing woman I've ever met." She leaned her head against Mal's breasts with a sigh. "Soft as a pillow." Mal purred even harder in response and wrapped her arms tighter around the redhead. And that is where she slept, within the arms of her dragon.

It would take another few more months before the weather started to warm up. Unfortunately, with the snow melting and a sudden onslaught of rainstorms, there was quite a bit of flooding in Storybrooke. The dragons simply used that as another excuse to have themselves a little fun by playing in the rain and mud. Zelena would often find herself rolling her eyes at their silly antics. Once the rain had left them, spring set in. However, the witch was less concerned with the weather and solely focused on something else.

She strode into the mayor's office with a purpose. Regina was behind her desk, but quickly gave her full attention to the redhead in her office. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but Zelena cut her off. "As of today, my dear, there is something I need for you to understand, and I need you to understand it now."

"Thank you for knocking, Zelena, how may I help you today?" Regina asked sweetly.

"Maleficent." Zelena said. "I know you still have feelings for her. I know you still care about her. I know that you want a second chance with her. I came here today to tell you to stay the fuck away from my dragon."

Regina immediately stood up. "She's-"

"Mine! She is mine and I am hers. There will be no more passive aggressiveness, no more showing up at her house for stupid things, no more trying to seduce her or any of that nonsense. Mal is a grown woman so she can talk to you if she wants. One day you might even be friends again, but know that your relationship will not go beyond that."

"You would not even begin to deserve Maleficent. You-"

"I don't deserve her." Zelena interrupted again. "I really don't, but she was willing to give me a chance. This is my happy ending. You can have your life, you can take everything from me. My magic, my freedom, it doesn't even matter anymore. Maleficent is my woman, my dragon, and soon she will be my mate."

"She's going to mate with you? With you of all fucking people?" Regina asked, looking at her with disgust.

"Yes, me." Zelena held up chin proudly. She displayed her wrist, one of the many places that Mal had marked her on. "She chose me, and I intend to ensure she doesn't regret her choice."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a warm night and Mal stepped out onto the balcony, finding her daughter sitting on the railing with her knees pulled up to her chin. "Lilith? Are you alright, dear?"

Lily raised her head and nodded as Mal came to stand next to her. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mom." Lily smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"Resting." Mal sighed. "I think I have created a monster."

Lily laughed. "So Zelena's a freak too, huh?"

"Indescribably so. If I didn't know she was human, I would think she was a dragon, or some other magically imbued being with incredible stamina." She shook her head. It wouldn't have bothered the dragon so much if she wasn't so damn sensitive. The witch could make her wet with only a look, and devoted herself to learning every inch of Mal's body, every quirk, every imperfection, everything she enjoyed. The sex was amazing, that wasn't the problem, but damn did she need a break. Zelena might be self conscious and timid at times, but now that she had her confidence in bed, there was no stopping her now.

"She sounds perfect for you." Lily commented.

"Just like Ruby is for you." Mal said. She noticed the sag of Lily's shoulders at the mention of her girlfriend's name. "Is something wrong between the two of you?"

"I don't know. She's been moody lately and won't even talk to me anymore."

"I haven't neglected you being with Zelena, have I? If you ever want to talk, then-"

"Mom." Lily looked up at her. "You have a beautiful woman in your bed who loves you, who you love too. I will never want to come between you too, and besides...I've had my heart broken before."

Mal touched her shoulder. "It might just be her time of the month for all you know." she felt helpless, unable to help her child in her time of need. "Is there anything I can do? Why don't we do some more training? Take your mind off of it."

"You're exhausted enough."

"I will always have enough time and energy for you, my child. You are my world, and you must be cared for as such. You may not be a child, but I will always be there for you." She wanted to ask about her daughter's first heartbroken moment, but she didn't feel as though she was ready. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Mom." Lily looked down at her knees. "I wish I'd grown up with you. I feel like I'm trying to be someone I'm not."

"You are who you are, and you are my daughter. That is all I care about. You **should've** grown up with me." She felt that same rage she'd felt after being resurrected start to surface and had to quickly shove it down. "I promise you one thing, my love...I will never let you go again."

Lily smiled at her. "I'm not letting go of you either, Mom. Zelena better not break your heart."

Mal scoffed. "She's crazy about me."

"She has every right to be. You're amazing."

"So are you, although you get it from me." She grinned, earning a grin from her daughter. "Come on, quick flight."

Lily sighed. "If you insist."

Mal held out her hand with her star birthmark on it. Lily glanced at her before placing her hand in hers, the same one that held the matching mark. "I do. Dragons have to stick together, even through the small stuff."

Lily smirked. "You know I love you, Mom, right?"

Mal nodded. "I do. You know I love you?"

"Of course."

"Good. Don't forget it."

Mal would've placed a spell on her bedroom to know when Zelena awoke, but the witch had gone home a couple nights ago and hadn't really contacted her since, saying that she wanted to work on another surprise for Mal, which really annoyed the dragon since she was now forbidden to give anything to the redhead for a month after filling her jewelry box with priceless necklaces and jewelry and loading her closet near to bursting with the finest silk and clothes she possessed. Tonight she could just fly with her daughter and help her forget her problems. Tonight, she could just be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! A/N: Sorry for any mistakes or if these last couple chapters were a little rushed. Big stuff planned so stay tuned. If anyone has any thoughts or suggestions or anything they might like to see happen specifically, I'll see what I can do about trying to incorporate them. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Zelena watched closely as Mal poured what looked like drops of water onto a palette. They changed color as soon as they touched the wood, various colors, shades and hues all springing into existence. She rubbed her hands and waited as the dragon put a new canvas on the easel. "I never knew you liked to paint."

Mal chuckled as she worked. "It's an old hobby of mine. No one knows."

"Why not?"

"Dragons are supposed to be fierce and dangerous, not painting pretty pictures." Mal answered. "It does offer a reprieve from time to time. There's something…" she paused as she selected a brush from nearby. "Therapeutic about it, I suppose."

Zelena looked around at the large room, mostly empty except for Mal's painting supplies which consisted of an easel, some empty canvases lined against the wall and a large jug that apparently was filled with magical watery paint. There was of course a roaring fireplace for warmth, thick woven rugs and a few of Mal's artwork on the walls. It was mostly pictures of animals and one was covered by a sheet, leaning against the wall. One entire wall was dominated by a large window that filled the room with natural light. Zelena shifted nervously as she returned her attention to the blonde. Mal had been watching her and smirked when she turned back. "What?"

"Why are you so fidgety? I'm only painting a picture."

"You make me nervous." Zelena blushed.

Mal chuckled again. "You are too precious." She disappeared behind the easel for a moment.

"So not even Regina knows about this?"

"Nope. It never seemed like something she was interested in. She caught me drawing once…"

"Did she make fun of you?" Zelena asked, immediately standing up in fury.

"No." Mal said thoughtfully. "It was a picture of her that I'd hoped to surprise her with. She said it was lovely, but then she had to go back to her castle and we never broached the subject again. I wonder if she still has it…"

Zelena humphed as she sat back down. She really shouldn't have been surprised that Mal had shared something so personal with Regina, although she did wish there some part of Mal she could have all to herself. She knew that was selfish, but she couldn't help it. She looked up at the dragon, working diligently as she set up her equipment to paint a portrait of Zelena. "What do you want from me, Mal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted me, but...I guess I still don't understand." Zelena admitted.

"Then I will explain it for you. I have every intention of making you mine, completely. I want to protect you and provide for you and give you nothing but happiness. Whether you believe me or not, my intentions are what they are. I won't say they're pure because once I parted those luscious thighs of yours, you are now anything but pure...but I'm sure you understand." The dragon grinned at her. "Now don't move, I am ready to start."

Zelena smiled as Mal came to adjust her position before returning to her easel, picked up a paintbrush, and began. She held still as best as she could and didn't even know how fast time was passing as she watched the dragon queen hard at work.

Finally the dragon put down her brush. "I am not pleased, but I suppose it will do."

"What do you mean?" Zelena hopped up and moved around to see, her jaw hitting the floor at the sight of the beautiful painting. "Mal, this is beautiful." The dragon had captured her to perfection. Every line and curve was perfectly placed, the paint meticulously applied. Mal had drawn her from the shoulders up and had painted the background as a mysterious cloud of green with a blue diamond in the top right corner. "This is amazing."

"It doesn't feel perfect." Mal said. "It's a picture of you, so it should. But it doesn't."

"I love it." Zelena snapped, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Then it is yours." Mal kissed her forehead. "Come on, I should get you home, the sun is setting." The dragon magically dried the painting and draped a cloth over it. With a wave of her hand, they were outside the farmhouse. The dragon paused at seeing the enormous, gorgeous garden that Zelena had planted next to her home. "What is this?"

"You weren't supposed to see it yet." Zelena sighed, taking the picture inside and leaning it against the wall. She returned to find that the blonde had entered the garden. A smile touched her lips at the way the dragon seemed so enamored with her garden. There was a reason she'd made it. It consisted of lots of vegetables and fruits trees and herb plants. She'd even added in a small pond and butterflies that lit up green when it got dark. "Do you like it?"

Mal pulled a blackberry off a bush. "It's delicious. How on earth did you do this so quickly? Magic?"

"Well I had a ton of magical manure just laying around." Zelena shrugged, smirking as Tiberius trotted over to greet his rider. Mal's unicorn, Aedara, came to greet the dragon and both quickly took off racing across the field. "I made this to repay you for being a complete bitch the night you tried to show me yours. I wanted to use your crystal ball and make an illusion of it, but you know exactly what happened with that. I really wanted to do something for you."

Mal smiled as she looked up at her, making her heart skip a beat and heat rise in her cheeks. She hated how her body reacted like a juvenile, but she just couldn't stop herself when she was around the blonde. Mal just had some kind of spell over her. "This is beautiful, Zelena."

"It um, gets better. But you have to wait for nightfall."

"Then I shall."

Zelena swallowed as she was followed back into the house. Mal laid down on the couch, purring and watching as Zelena hung her new picture on the wall. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." She called, knowing exactly who it was already. None of the dragons knocked anymore, especially not Lily. Mal usually just poofed in and Ruby was never without Lily when she visited. The only other person left that visited the farmhouse on a weekly basis was Regina, and with Mal's spell in place, she couldn't cross the threshold without receiving an invitation from Zelena herself.

The queen stepped in and immediately zeroed in on the painting. Zelena ignored her to go fix her and Mal something to drink.

"She hasn't destroyed anything, Regina, you can leave." Mal said from her place on the couch.

"You made that?" Regina asked.

"I did." Mal answered, sitting up as Zelena returned with a glass of tea. "It still doesn't capture my little witch just right though." she nuzzled Zelena's neck and drank her tea in a few gulps. "The sun needs to hurry up and set. What happens in the garden at night?"

"It's a surprise."

Mal sighed and collapsed against her. "I don't enjoy surprises. Tell me."

"No."

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We have company." Zelena smirked as she sipped her tea and pushed the dragon off of her. Mal collapsed onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"You haven't painted in a while." Regina commented quietly.

"I couldn't exactly paint with claws." Mal replied, crossing her legs and laying them in Zelena's lap with a smirk.

"I still have the picture you drew of me."

"Wonderful. Zelena, how would you like a pet cat?"

"I have enough pets."

"You only have one. Let me get you another one, please." Mal whined.

"I don't need another pet." Zelena said. The dragon was incessantly touchy feely and continuously kept nuzzling Zelena, rubbing her head against the redhead's neck and kissing her temple. The witch remembered Mal's words from a few months ago, her season would begin in the spring. She'd read the dragon's books about mating season and understood that Mal was going to be physical and more animalistic for a while. She also knew that Mal was going to try to mate with her. She gulped at the thought of that. Two female dragons were able to produce a child should they mate due to magic. Mal would essentially grow a very large "tool" and use it on Zelena, if she chose to. She was concerned about the size of this tool and if the dragon would actually try to impregnate her.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mal asked, looking at her with genuine concern. "Your breathing completely changed."

"Just uh, thinking about stuff." Zelena said.

"About what?" The dragon prompted.

Zelena made Regina disappear, teleporting her back to her house and faced the dragon. "Has your season begun yet?"

"Not quite. Oh, you're nervous about the mating. You have nothing to worry about, I can assure you."

"I read your books."

"Damn your curiosity." Mal growled, pouting and turning her back to the witch. "I don't want to get you pregnant, dear. That wouldn't be the point. If you don't want to mate with me, I can just have Regina chain me up."

"No, I do, but come on. I'm over 30 and the first time I ever made love was a few months ago. I'm just so new to any of this. We didn't even have dragons in Oz. I don't know how to proceed with all of this." Zelena sighed. "I don't want to chain you up or anything, baby. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Mal muttered.

Zelena rolled her eyes and put down her glass to get onto her knees in the couch and wrap her arms around her dragon's neck. "You might not be mad, but you're upset. I hate it when you're not happy."

"I am happy. Because of you, I will always be happy. I am just very... emotional right now." The dragon huffed. "I want to mate with you and make you mine, but not if you don't want to."

"I am yours."

"I know, but I still want to mate with you. It will be better during my season."

"Even better than it is now?" Zelena asked with a smirk.

"Even better." The blonde answered matter of factly. "It's still a few weeks away."

Zelena kissed the back of Mal's neck and sat back down, only for Mal to lean back, laying her head in the witch's lap. "Why don't we watch your your favorite movie and then go see the garden?"

"Avatar?"

"Avatar."

Zelena could've purred laying there with Mal's warmth pressed against her back as the dragon cuddled up with her to watch the strange movie about humanoids with blue skin. It was undoubtedly the dragons' favorite movie, and although she was tired of it, she would never inhibit her friends from enjoying themselves. They never got to finish the movie because as soon as night fell, the garden lit up, and a faint glow could be seen from the window. Mal immediately raced outside and Zelena followed to find the woman looking around in wonder. The smile on her face made the witch's heart feel like it wanted to burst. The garden was covered in bioluminescence and the glowing green butterflies made for an eye popping sight. "You like it?"

"Zelena, this is gorgeous. Absolutely stunning." Mal gasped.

Zelena smiled and let her enjoy the garden for a while before placing a spell on the land so no one could disturb them. Mal noticed and turned to face her with a curious look. "Lay down, dear." She commanded.

"Why should I?" Mal asked.

"Lay down, my love." Zelena said firmly, but she smirked to let the dragon know that she wasn't trying to be mean. Mal was a powerful woman, who would never willingly give control to someone else. Except her desired mate. She lay down on the grass, looking up at Zelena in anticipation. Zelena made their clothes disappear and she smirked at Mal's gasp as the grass caressed her naked flesh. "Hands." Mal slowly raised her hands, crossing her wrists and placing them above her head. "Are you mine?"

"Yours." Mal whispered, licking her lips.

Zelena positioned herself over her dragon, placing tender kisses on her neck and chest. Mal purred deeply as Zelena covered her in kisses and lathered her breasts in affection. By this point she knew the dragon better than she knew herself. She knew her purrs and moans, when she could be teased and when she needed to release ASAP. She had the blonde panting and growling by the time she moved between her legs and tasted of the sweet nectar that flowed freely from the apex of her thighs. Zelena closed her eyes and let the flavor and heat wash over her. "Mal, you're the best thing I've ever tasted. You're so beautiful and perfect." Mal groaned in response as she slipped her finger inside her. Zelena was dripping herself, but she focused on her dragon queen, moaning and writhing at her touch. She added another finger and another.

"Zelena, I'm close." Mal whispered.

"I know." Zelena could feel her clenching hard around her fingers. She fucked her deep and sucked on her clit, making the blonde come undone.

"Zelena! I love you." Mal panted.

Zelena froze and the dragon snarled, lifting her head to glare at her. "I love you too." She said, quickly crawling forward to kiss Mal on the lips. Mal returned the kiss eagerly. Zelena just wanted to melt after the blonde's declaration. She was loved for the first time. She was wanted and desired and cared for. As much as she just wanted to bask in her lover's words, Mal deserved a release. She pushed the blonde flat on her back. "Hands." Mal glared at her as she moved them back above her head. She positioned her center over Mal's and started riding her hard.

"Fuck yes." Mal growled, ignoring her earlier command to grab her ass. She roared and Zelena screamed as they each reached their orgasm. Zelena collapsed against Mal and sighed contently. After a while, she rolled off the dragon onto her stomach and looked up at Mal. Mal smiled and gently stroked the top of her head before Zelena curled up against her, like Mal was a content cat and Zelena was her little kitten. "You just get better and better, my dear."

"I aim to please." Zelena smiled.

"Best date ever, by the way."

"Yeah if a date constitutes having sex in a magical garden."

"It doesn't matter. It was amazing." Mal purred, looking at her with eyes that sparkled in the low light. "My beautiful little witch."

"My perfect dragon queen." Zelena replied.

"Can we start sleeping together again? I like cuddling."

"Sure, dearie, whatever you want."

"I can buy you stuff again?"

"Nothing overly expensive."

"Okay."

/

The next morning…

"Son of a bitch, Mal. What did I say?!" Zelena said, stepping outside and seeing the green Maserati sitting in her driveway, along with several pairs of diamond studded heels sitting on the hood.

"You said not to buy anything expensive." Mal said. "I barely spent 100 gold pieces and some diamonds on this thing."

"That doesn't constitute as expensive?"

Mal looked down at the car and no doubt priceless shoes for a moment and looked back at her. "Not really, no."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"And you need to take this car for a spin. I bought Lily one too, we can have a race! Come on!" the dragon made the shoes disappear and climbed into the passenger seat.

Zelena sighed with a smile. Damn she loved this woman. Mal honked the horn. "I'm coming!"

"Hurry up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Mal did her best to make sure that Zelena was never bored. Between life threatening races through town and getting locked up afterwards, flying, tending the garden, cuddling and watching movies and going on incredible dates in dreams, Zelena was never not doing something. Even when she had some free time she was looking for some "quality time" with her dragon. As the weather warmed up, the dragons decided to take their favorite witch down to the lake for a swim. Zelena was very preoccupied with the sight of Mal's ass in her bathing suit as she followed the blonde down to the shore, a quiet place away from where a few other people had decided to go for a swim as well.

"Zelena." Mal said.

"Yes, dear?" Zelena asked, spreading a blanket on the ground and sitting down. Meanwhile, Lily cannonballed into the water. The witch was still unsure about what was going on with the younger dragon and the wolf. Ruby had been around, even helping fix her porch after Tiberius kicked a hole in it, and she'd seen her with Regina from time to time, but never with Lily, and she was sure it was breaking the brunette's heart.

"Do you think...your mother would approve of us?"

Zelena looked up. "Approve?"

"Of us being together." Mal prompted. "Do you think she would find me worthy?"

"What brought this on?" Zelena asked.

Mal shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"I think she would adore you as much as I do."

"Really?"

"Mal, any parent would. You're wonderful."

Mal smiled. "Thank you, dear." She kissed Zelena's forehead and shifted to go splashing in the water. Lily shifted and joined her and Zelena sat down, leaning back on her hands and laughing at how silly they were. She really thought her mother would love Mal, and they'd be the best of friends and be one happy family. It got her thinking that maybe she needed to plant something in memory of her mother. After all, she was the first person to ever give Zelena a chance.

"Hey." Ruby said, plopping down next to her. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"My mother." Zelena answered.

"Oh yeah? What about her?"

"That I should do something for her, like plant a flower or something in her memory."

"Really? Is there like a magical flower that could work? That'd be cool."

Zelena shrugged. "Perhaps something native to Oz."

"Why?"

"That's where she was from, Silly." She said, looking at the wolf, who for a moment looked almost angry. Her eyes even flashed a different color. "What's up with you and Lily?"

Ruby shrugged, refusing to answer as she swiftly changed the subject. "Why don't you join them?"

Zelena looked up at the dragons. Mal seemingly had gotten her claws on a large fish and was trying to keep a hold of it. It was decided that she wouldn't take the form of a dragon again until after Mal's season was up. The blonde would lose her mind just remembering the image. She smirked at the last time Mal had thought of her as a dragon. She'd strapped Zelena to the bed and rode her like a fucking rollercoaster. Not to mention the dozen marks she'd adorned the witch with. Zelena didn't mind. She never minded and she would never mind. Mal was everything she could've wanted in a lover. She wasn't perfect, no one really was. But she was perfect for Zelena.

Mal suddenly roared as the fish slipped through her grasp and she and Lily tried to catch it.

"What in the world are they doing?" Regina asked, walking up with Henry and Emma.

"Fishing." Ruby answered. She turned to Zelena. "So what do you know about your birth mother?"

"Cora?" Zelena scoffed. "Heart ripper, Queen of Hearts, fucking obsessed with hearts and the one who abandoned her baby in the woods. That's all I really need to know." She turned back to her dragon.

"She looks so sad." Henry commented.

Indeed Mal did, having lost her fish apparently. She was staring at the water and flexing her claws as though it was going to come back. "Henry, mind assisting me with something?" Zelena asked.

"Sure." He said.

She waved her hand and teleported them to the grocery store and purchased their largest fish for her beloved blonde and teleported them back to the lake.

"Please do refrain from teleporting my son places without my permission." Regina said sternly.

Zelena waved her hand dismissively as Henry helped her carry the large fish over to the bank. "Mal!" The dragon turned her head and perked up immediately. She trotted over and sniffed the fish. She looked at them and motioned to herself with a claw. "Of course it's for you, dear."

Mal gave her and Henry a lick on the cheek before sitting down, a funny sight for a dragon, and dunked the fish in the water repeatedly before blasting it with fire and breaking it in half. She offered one piece to Lily and devoured the other piece for herself. "Thank you dear, that was delicious." The dragon said as she shifted back into human form, emerging from the smoke to kiss Zelena on the lips. "And you as well, Henry."

"It's no problem." Henry said with a smile as he walked back to his mothers. Emma lead him away to where the other townspeople had gathered and Regina approached Mal.

"May I have a word with you, dear?"

Zelena rolled her eyes and went back to lay down on her towel. Lily was already there but Ruby was gone and the young dragon knew it. "Are you okay, Lilith?"

Lily shrugged. "Why do you think she's avoiding me?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm sorry." Zelena said, sitting down. "But she is acting strangely."

"I think I should go talk to her."

"By all means." Zelena said, relaxing back on her back. "I hope things work out for you." Lily got up to follow Ruby's trail and she was replaced with Mal returning, feverishly nuzzling and rubbing herself against Zelena. Regina was stomping away and the witch felt obligated to inquire what had been the topic of conversation.

"Nothing important." Mal said, relaxing next to her. She waved her hand as the sun came out and the next thing Zelena knew, they were laying on a large yellow stone. The stone was warm and felt good against her skin. "Soon, I will take you, Zelena. Are you excited?"

"A little nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. I'll be gentle."

"I know, but I can't help being apprehensive."

"I would like to mate with you in dragon form as well." Mal said abruptly.

"Mal, you know you go crazy if I take dragon form."

Mal sighed. "Would you like to wait for next year then?"

"This is going to happen every year?!" Zelena asked, sitting up.

"No, just as long as I'm with you and I haven't mated with you yet." Mal scoffed. "It's really not a big deal."

"I feel like it should be."

"Do you trust me?" Mal sat up to look her in the eye. Zelena did, with her heart and body, she would gladly entrust Mal with the care of. She was still afraid of what Mal would do if she lost control. She'd seen Lily's back after Ruby's mating season.

"What if you lose control?" Zelena asked timidly, hoping that she didn't offend her beloved.

"Like a wolf?" Mal's eye twitched and a fire suddenly filled her eyes. "I am far superior than a wolf. A dragon is not some mindless brute who claws at their mate. I do not mean to insult Ruby or Lilith, but I am not going to hurt you. I do not need to mark you to let the world know that you are mine!" Zelena shrank away as Mal suddenly shifted and took off over the forest. A moment later she heard the dragon angrily tearing apart some trees.

Zelena sighed and sat up as Lily returned empty-handed and quite confused as to why Mal was throwing a temper tantrum. "I think I offended her. It wasn't my intention." Zelena said as Lily sat next to her and recounted the last few minutes. Lily whistled. "I know, she's pissed. I should probably go apologize." There was a thud as Mal landed behind them, dropping the remains of a tree and shifting back. "You said you wouldn't lose control."

"I was getting you firewood." Mal huffed as she sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for offending you-"

"You didn't."

"You're still upset. Mal-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mal hissed. "You don't want to mate, then fine. I'll just chain myself up."

Zelena sighed as the blonde turned her back to her. She felt almost sick for upsetting the woman she loved, and knew that she needed to do something to make it right immediately. Maleficent didn't come to her the next day and she used that time to try and come up with a way to make the blonde happy again. There was only one thing she could think of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched Mal pull the heavy chains across the stone. Lily was pleading with her to change her mind, but the blonde was adamant. Whatever Zelena had said had pissed the dragon off it would seem.

"Mom, please." Lily said. "You're completely overreacting."

"She is afraid I will lose control. I don't want her to be afraid of me, that is the last thing I want. If this is what I must do then I'll do it."

"Mom-"

"Lilith." Mal hissed. "It is only for a week at the most. Then my season will be over, as long as Zelena stays away." The dragon had chosen her old prison beneath the library as her chamber. The chains were enchanted to hold dragons and she had many of them to restrain one of her power. She shifted and Regina stepped forward to magically tie the dragon up. Per the blonde's request, she placed spells around the prison, sound barriers, binding spells, with both light and dark magic.

Lily sighed. "Does Zelena know about this?"

Regina paused to look up at the reptilian face as Mal settled down. "Does she, Dragon?"

Mal said nothing. "You didn't even tell her?!" Lily roared. "Mom, she's gonna lose her mind worrying about you."

"Then tell her what I'm doing. Not where, but what." Mal growled. "Now leave me please." She turned away from them and Lily screamed at her before stomping over to the elevator.

"The last time you were tied up," Regina said thoughtfully. "We were in your bedroom, celebrating my new freedom from Leopold."

"I regret that day. The day I lost Regina, and fell prey to the Evil Queen." Came the deep reply.

"The Evil Queen is gone now. I wouldn't be afraid." Regina arched an eyebrow, trying to gauge the dragon's reaction. To mate with a dragon should be a fucking honor, especially Mal. What the hell was Zelena thinking?

"You should be if you ever think I would choose you over Zelena. I am hers, Regina, get that through your head."

Regina sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "What about food then? You gonna eat rocks for a week?"

"Dragons can go weeks without food. I will be fine."

"I seem to recall you commanding Zelena to eat everyday after she did the exact same thing. Kinda hypocritical if you ask me."

Mal raised her head and Regina took a few steps back as the dragon's chest lit up with fire. "The last thing you should try to speak to anyone about being is hypocritical. I didn't ask you! Get out!" Regina teleported to the elevator, narrowly avoiding the powerful fire blast. The dragon lay back down after that and didn't move as the elevator started moving up.

"What is your problem?" Lily asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Regina made sure her jacket wasn't burned.

"Don't tell Zelena where Mom is." The dragon sighed.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Regina asked, feigning surprise. It was a tempting idea however… she was caught off guard by Lily suddenly shoving her against the wall.

"Get it through your fucking head that Mom doesn't want you. I will destroy anyone or anything that tries to mess with my family."

Regina waved her hands, throwing Lily against the other side of the elevator and fixed her jacket again. "Miss Page, I know you inherited your mother's temper, but don't forget who i-"

"Used to be?" Lily scoffed. "Don't forget who I am now, and I'm not afraid of or intimidated by you. I'm sick of you. Completely sick of how you keep trying to meddle in our affairs."

"I was asked to come here and do this. Don't yell at me because your girlfriend is acting like a bitch. Oh wait-"

Lily roared as she grabbed Regina by the throat, nearly crushing it instantly. "Don't ever disrespect Ruby again."

"It's the truth." Regina hissed.

"Stay away from my family. Do that." Lily released her and stormed out as the elevator came to a stop.

Regina rubbed her throat. The young dragon was extremely hostile for some reason, and although she enjoyed pushing Lily's buttons, she wasn't sure if she could handle a full out attack from one of her youth, trained by Mal no less. Lily possessed a great power, perhaps even greater than Emma's Product of True Love magic. She wondered what love Lily had been born of, if any.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the first day, Zelena felt like Mal was just blowing off steam. She didn't let it bother her. The second day passed and her plan was complete. Still no sign of Mal. By the third day of Mal's absence, she was worried out of her mind. She asked Lily, and only got an answer that served to enrage her.

"She did what?!"

"You said you were afraid of her and she wanted to make sure that you weren't." Lily said.

Zelena paced the dragons' living room angrily. "Where is she?"

"She told me not to tell you. It's just for a few more days."

"I have to see her, Lily, please." Zelena pleaded. She needed Mal. She needed to apologize, she needed to release her dragon. Mal shouldn't need to be locked up. "This is all my fault."

"She just wants you to feel safe on her presence, not like a piece of prey constantly being stalked." Lily walked to her and took her wrists. "Look, I know this is crazy, but she won't change her mind. I promised I wouldn't tell you where she was…" Zelena's face fell. "However...I didn't promise not to stop you from looking. With your brains, I'm sure you could find it."

"She could be anywhere in the woods." Zelena sighed. "But the woods would be too open, even if she built a den." She started walking out, trying to figure out where her dragon could be hiding.

"Good luck." Lily called.

Zelena drove into town and stopped at the diner. She spotted Snow and Charming sitting in a booth with Henry and quickly went to sit in front of the boy, squeezing in next to Snow. "Henry, I have a very important question for you that I need you to think about very carefully."

He frowned slightly in confusion but nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"Is there any place in Storybrooke that you know of that can house a dragon? Please think." She said slowly.

"The library. Maleficent was locked underneath it during the curse." He said with a shrug. "Is that what you're looking for?"

"It's a start. Thank you, Henry." She smiled and raced away. The library was closed, but it took no effort for her to teleport inside. She had to find the elevator, that seemed to be broken. "Shit." She could feel the magic below. There was a lot of it, the only things that could keep Maleficent locked away. She waved her hand, conjuring a magical drill and simply burrowed a hole in the floor, straight down to the dragon's chamber. Her dragon was nearly chained from head to toe, lying on her side and breathing heavily. "Mal."

"Why am I not surprised you found me?" Mal growled, without turning her head.

"Please, hear me out." Zelena pleaded. "The other day, I was nervous about you losing control, but that's not even close to the real reason. We've had fun in the past, we've made the best love I could ever dream of, and I was afraid...that I wouldn't be enough." Mal finally turned to look at her, eyes knitting together in confusion. "You deserve the best, Mal. That's not me. I thought you might mate with me and be stuck with me, or I wouldn't be...good. I just want to make you happy." Zelena sighed. She looked down and jumped when Maleficent leaned forward to nuzzle her with the tip of her giant nose.

"I don't want perfection, Zelena. I want you."

Zelena smiled and cast the spell that would turn herself into a dragon. She nuzzled against Mal repeatedly, being extremely flirtatious, just the way she'd seen in animal shows. Mal growled at her, but she'd perked up at least and tried to stand, the chains falling away, no match for the dragon in presence of her mate. Mal shook off the chains and lowered her head, sniffing along Zelena's tail and she automatically assumed the position, even throwing her tail to the side, offering herself to her dragon.

"Are you sure, dear? You know it's reversible, right?"

"Why would I want to reverse it?" Zelena asked. "Now no more talking. Take me, Mal."

"You're not wet enough for me. Stop squirming." The black dragon said, licking at her exposed center until she was overflowing with juices. Then Mal reared up, mounting her and Zelena held as still as she could while shaking in anticipation. "Ready?"

"Mmh hmm." Zelena nodded, gritting her teeth against the initial discomfort of having something bigger than Mal's fingers so deep inside of her. Her mate was so big, she knocked the wind out of her on the first thrust. Mal's claws kept her rooted firmly in place however. The discomfort passed as Mal started pumping steadily and sweet addicting pleasure rolled through her. Zelena whimpered, wanting her faster and harder, but her squirming made Mal sink her teeth into her neck to hold her still.

"Sorry baby, but if you keep moving, I'll spill."

"Spill what?" Zelena asked, barely able to focus on anything besides ecstasy.

"This." Mal wasted little time pushing Zelena over the edge before flying off with her and emptying herself inside Zelena, filling the witch to the brim with her dragon seed. She held herself inside her witch for quite some time while Zelena sank to the floor, panting. "You okay?"

"That was it? That was mating?"

Mal scoffed. "We have much to do. This is only the beginning."

Zelena sighed. "Thought so."

"Was it so bad?" Mal asked, giving her a few comforting licks.

"No, it was amazing." Zelena quickly assured her. She felt stuffed and yet incredibly empty without Mal inside her.

"The rest we can do in human form though. It might make things a little easier for you." They simultaneously returned to human form and Maleficent lifted Zelena to her feet. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine." Zelena nodded. "I'll adjust, I'm sure."

"It won't be so bad, and it's not going to take so long either."

"Less than 2 weeks?" Zelena smirked.

"Yes." Mal chuckled. "By then you'll definitely need a break though. Shall we go back to my place?"

"No, mine. I have a surprise for you." Zelena said. Mal teleported them to her bedroom and the dragon frowned in confusion, taking in the glorious sight of the room. The witch bad gone to great lengths to create a romantic chamber for them to mate in, her way of apologizing to the blonde. Champagne was chilling in a bucket of ice, the room was lit with a few dozen candles, rose petals and gold coins littered the floor, and Zelena had replaced her simple green bedspread with black satin sheets. She waved her hands, sealing out any extra light.

"Why did you do this?" Mal asked.

"Because I suck at this girlfriend thing and I felt bad for upsetting you." Zelena replied, quickly shedding her clothes. "I'm gonna go freshen up, I'll be out in a second." She went into the adjoining bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed down and dried her hair and mentally worked herself up for what was about to come. She stepped back out and Mal was naked, her cock standing proudly erect, sitting on the bed and sipping a glass of champagne. In her mind, there was no way that thing was going to fit inside her.

"Are you still nervous?" Mal asked, putting down the glass.

"I am. But only because I want it to be good for you as well as me." Zelena said, coming to sit next to her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation this time.

Mal smiled and slowly kissed her lips. Zelena moaned as the dragon ravaged her lips at an agonizingly slow pace, taking her sweet time. It was how Mal spend the first night of their mating, taking her time. Zelena could hardly think, could hardly process anything besides her dragon claiming her completely as her own. Mal was relentless, but at the same time tender and affectionate. She filled the witch with her seed again and again and again and she wanted to ask whether the blonde was intentionally trying to impregnate her. However, Mal hardly left time for talking in between kissing and moving from one position to another.

It was going into the end of their third day before Maleficent decided to take a break, claiming it was for Zelena's benefit, but she knew the dragon was just getting tired and probably starting to cramp up. Still, she knew that Mal wouldn't take long to recover. It took about 3 hours.

"Mal, just give me the rest of the night and we can start again in the morning." Zelena groaned when she felt the dragon nuzzling her and kissing her legs. She slipped beneath the sheets in attempt to stop the inevitable. Mal yanked the sheets up into the air and dove beneath them before they came back down. "Damn it, Mal. No, I need a break from that thing."

Mal's head popped up in front of her, the dragon laying over her. "Is it of adequate size? I meant to ask you before."

"It's fucking huge."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Zelena said, laying her head back down and closing her eyes, only for them to snap open in surprise when Mal started purring as hard as she possibly could. "You are just like a man."

"I cannot help feeling pride. You are mine, 100%. I am your first true lover and I shall be your last because I am never letting you go and I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me. I could not be more proud that I have satisfied you as I have."

"What about all this?" Zelena reached between her legs and brought out two fingers covered in dragon sperm.

Mal did the weirdest and cutest thing. She blushed and suddenly slunk beneath the blankets. Zelena smirked in amusement as she slowly licked her fingers, knowing full well the dragon was watching. The bed started shaking as Mal started purring anew. Zelena wiped her fingers and went to go use the bathroom, cleaning herself again for the next round. She lay back down and Mal was at once between her legs, kissing her swollen lips, finger fucking her with wild abandon. Zelena actually growled then because as good as it was, she really needed a break.

"M-mal. If you don't stop…" she took a deep breath as Mal hit her g-spot. "I will leave this room and hide out where you won't find me."

Mal froze. "You wouldn't." She started whimpering. "You can't."

"I can."

The dragon moved away, looking at her with dark eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

"Mal, don't cry."

"I'm not." She snapped, crawling forward to cover her face with kisses. "I will wait for you to recover. I almost forgot that satisfying you is half of taking care of you. So rest." Mal lay down with a sigh, an arm tight around the redhead's waist.

Zelena smirked at her little victory, however she knew Mal was going to fuck the crap out of her later.

"Zelena."

"Hmm?"

"Look." Mal held up her wrist and Zelena raised hers as well. She now bore the star birthmark as well. "Its means you're a part of me now, a part of my family." Zelena gasped and quickly moved to kiss Mal passionately in her excitement. "Sleep." The dragon commanded.

Zelena only grinned before finally lying back down. She snuggled closer to her woman and went to sleep, having earned her little break. Her heart felt lighter than it ever had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily approached the place Ruby was last seen with a heavy heart. The wolf had evaded her again. She didn't understand how the woman could walk around, completely ignoring Lily as though they were never more. They were still mates, but she couldn't feel her love anywhere. She looked around the desolate wood with a sigh.

"Lily?" Ruby suddenly stepped out of the bushes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you." Lily replied, careful not to move any closer. She didn't feel her connection with Ruby. She didn't feel that fluttering in her heart, those butterflies in her stomach. Ruby never failed to make her feel like the only woman in the world whenever they were together, and even when they were apart. Ruby was her mate, her world, her other half. The woman before her...couldn't be.

"Me?" Ruby asked. "Lily, I don't think we were meant to be."

"Why not?" Lily stepped forward. Ruby held her ground, but she was tense, defensive.

"Because. You are a dragon and I'm a wolf."

"That's never mattered before." Lily said. "All the times we made love. All the times we spent watching movies and I helped you during Wolf's Time. We told each other our hopes and dreams. None of that matters to you anymore?" She stopped in front of the wolf, looking into familiar eyes, eyes she could stare into for hours because they were so full of life, but now were dull and almost calculating. "What about spending all this time with Regina and Zelena? How are they more important than us?"

Ruby simply looked at her. She didn't blink. The next words she uttered, were spoken with the utmost certainty and fact. "You were never important to me."

Lily felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of her. It couldn't be true. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

The dragon took a step back and ran her hands through her hair. "One last kiss then? Since this is all over?" she growled.

"I suppose that's acceptable." Ruby shrugged, stepping forward. Lily leaned forward, but at the last second grabbed Ruby's hand and looked at her wrist. There was no star birthmark.

Lily growled, eyes glowing with rage. "Who are you?"

Ruby suddenly let out a burst of magic, knocking her off her feet, proving her instincts. The wolf was gone in a puff of smoke, and Lily quickly got back to her feet and went to get her mother. She hated to interrupt her time with Zelena, but maybe she could trace the magic and find out who was impersonating her girlfriend. Ruby might be in trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" Ruby demanded, fighting in vain against the steel shackles encasing her wrists and ankles, preventing her from shifting.

Her lookalike walked around the room, tapping some kind of scroll against the table. "I'm about to do a little research on your friends."

"If you hurt Lily, I will rip your throat out." Ruby roared.

"Hush, dumb dog. I have no interest in your little pet. I intend to ensnare the bigger fish."

"Mal? What are you going to do? Zelena will stop you. She won't let you hurt Mal."

"They're in love, huh? Well, that's a little too bad. Let's see how long this love will last when one...doesn't even remember it…" The scroll lit up and unrolled itself, the ancient speech filling the room with a bright light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelena knew something was wrong when Mal didn't return from the bathroom. She wrapped herself in her robe, grunting slightly at how sore she was, and went into the bathroom, finding her lover on the floor. Zelena didn't even hear herself scream as she drove forward to assess the situation. "Mal?"

The dragon started groaning when Zelena shook her. "What? What the hell happened?" Mal asked, rubbing her head. Her head whipped around and she looked at Zelena with wild eyes. "Who are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"It's me, Zelena, Mal. You know me." Zelena said. Mal's eyes betrayed no recognition whatsoever. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what? I don't know who you are." Mal scrambled to her feet, rubbing the back of her head. "Stay away from me."

"Mal, please, we can talk about this. You don't remember me?" Zelena asked, feeling her heart beat painfully at the look of complete emotionlessness on the face of her lover. Mal didn't even acknowledge her words, so she tried to touch her, to reaffirm their bond, but the dragon reacted violently, smacking her away and unleashing a burst of fire from her palm. The dragon fire singed half of her right arm and side and she screamed as she dropped to her knees, trying to steel herself against the pain of the new wound and the one dealt to her heart knowing that it was her dragon who caused it. Mal's fire had never burned before.

The wound wouldn't heal. Zelena panted, looking up at Mal. The dragon was glaring at her, as though she couldn't believe that Zelena had the gall to try and touch her.

"You don't remember any of it?" Zelena stood up a little straighter, her burn protesting a little. "The sweet bread, the movies, the garden, Tiberius? None of it?"

"No." Mal growled. "And if you ever touch me again, I will rip you apart."

"I was going to be your mate. You said you loved me."

"Why would I love you?"

"Do you know how many times I've asked myself that same fucking question?! You once said it didn't matter why, you just do." Zelena hissed, not backing down. There was a momentary lapse in the fire filling Mal's eyes. She seemed conflicted. Whatever spell was cast was weak, or Mal was fighting it. "Please, just-" Mal teleported away. "Damn it!" She scrambled back into the bedroom and reached under the bed, pulling out a box that held her stash of items for witchcraft. She opened it and selected a small blue vial, popped it open and poured it on the wound. It sizzled and burned, but didn't heal. "Damn it!" All she could do for the moment was bandage it up.

"Zelena?" Lily's voice made her turn.

"In here." Zelena called. The dragon entered the room and immediately helped her up.

"What happened?"

"Something's wrong with Mal. She doesn't remember me. She burned me. She…" Zelena bit back a cry of pain. "I can't heal it." Lily tried to heal the burn, but for some reason it just wouldn't.

"Damn it! We have to find her to fix this."

"I know where she's going."

/

Regina was just tidying up for the day, having finished her work when the doors of her office blew open. It was Maleficent. The dragon quickly stepped inside and shut the doors before fixing the brunette with a dark gaze. "Mal?" She ducked down beneath the desk when Mal suddenly moved across the room almost faster than she could see.

"Regina dear, what are you doing?" Mal asked, easily lifting the desk up with one hand.

"What are you doing here?" Regina demanded, straightening herself up.

"I came to see my favorite queen."

"What? Shouldn't you be with Zelena?"

"Who?"

Regina frowned. "Your little witch." She said, fighting back the jealous growl in her throat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mal replied, putting down the desk and looking around. "This is what your curse caused?"

"Mal, you've been here almost a year already. What's going on?" Regina picked up her phone and dialed Zelena's number. "What the hell did you do to Mal?"

"There is nothing wrong with me besides the fact I am very horny and have a taste for Queen." Mal smirked, moving around the desk.

"If you fucking touch her, Regina, I will rip you apart. Do you understand me?!" Zelena roared into the phone. "Do not sleep with her, do not touch her!" Mal leaned back slightly, ears pricked and listening to Zelena's rant.

"That is the woman who I found this morning. She has no claim to me."

"Do you understand, Regina?" Zelena said slowly and deadly.

"Yes." Regina sighed. Mal snatched the phone, crushed it and advanced on the queen again with dark, lust-filled eyes. The dragon must still be in mating mode. She could tell something was off about Mal and as badly as she wanted to give in to that old desire, she really did think Zelena would cash in on that threat and Mal would regret it once she got back her apparently lost memories. She simply teleported away to find her sister.

/

Zelena struggled to keep moving. The burn was causing her so much pain. She'd sent Lily off to find her wolf and told her not to worry about the witch. Meanwhile, she had to find a way to help her love. She was walking along the trail in the woods to town and the library so she could use the chains from earlier to chain up Mal until they got this mess sorted out. Her magic was concentrated solely on trying to heal her burn and keeping it from getting infected. So far, it was all she could do. Suddenly the ground rushed to meet her as she collapsed. The air burst out of her lungs and everything went dark.

When Zelena came to, she was in some kind of tent. Her arm and side was being treated by none other than Robin Hood. "Ugh. What are you doing?"

"You were passed out, milady. Your burn was pretty bad, seared down to the bone so I sought to help you." Robin replied.

"You can't remember either?"

"Remember what?" He asked frowning in confusion.

"You were Regina's soulmate." He still looked confused. She sighed. "Never mind." Someone must be intentionally screwing her and Regina to steal the memories of those they cared about. She tried to sit up but small hands pushed her back down. Roland came into her field of vision.

"Don't move, Miss." He said firmly. "Dad will help." He fixed her with an adorable little glare and stepped back so Robin could finish rebandaging her. She groaned when she sat up so he could wrap her abdomen in a gauze.

"How did this happen?" Robin asked.

"My uh, girlfriend, I guess, doesn't remember me. Someone stole her memories and she burned me. She's a dragon." Zelena shrugged.

"Is there any way I can assist you?"

"Look, you don't know this but we despise each other. You were dating my sister and I tried to kill her so you hate me."

Robin scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is you are a woman with an injury and shouldn't be fighting dragons alone. I will offer my assistance."

"Me too!" Roland added.

The little Hood was insufferably cute, but there was no way she was going to let them put themselves in danger. Roland was only a child and she wanted nothing to do with Robin. "Thanks, but no thanks." She swung her legs off the bed and stood up with another groan. She staggered out of the tent and out of the Merry Men's camp, but she didn't make it far before she turned back around. Robin, now equipped with his bow was standing with a smug smirk on his face. "I said no."

"And I said yes. Where to first, milady?"

Zelena rolled her eyes and kept walking. They traversed the wilds in under an hour and made their way to the library. Robin climbed down into the cave and brought back up the chains. Maybe now they could hold the Dragon Queen. It was her best bet so far. Anything to keep Regina from being anywhere near her dragon. Her sister suddenly appeared as they were leaving.

"Robin? What are you doing?" She looked between the two of them with slight anger.

"So you can play with my girlfriend but I can't spend time with your boyfriend?" Zelena asked.

Robin, again looked confused. "I don't understand."

Zelena tuned out her sister trying to remind her beloved of their shared life, but her eyes zeroed in on the mark on Regina's neck. She slammed her sister against the wall. "I told you not to touch her!"

"I didn't! I've been trying to stay away from her all day." Regina hissed.

"You were making out with **my** mate! Mal loves to give hickies."

"Zelena-"

"I said not to touch her!"

"We both know when the Dragon Queen wants something, she gets it. It isn't my fault."

Zelena released, forcing down her anger. "It matters not. I'll deal with you later. Where is she?"

"Probably searching for me."

As if on cue, Maleficent appeared in a flash of purple. Her gaze immediately sought out Regina and she quickly went to the queen and nuzzled her in greeting. Zelena fought back the scowl of jealousy rising within her. She wanted to rip the both of them apart but it wasn't Mal's fault. Once whatever spell this was broke, she would probably be mortified at her actions. Still, it was hurtful to see her so doting on Regina.

"Mal, please,stop. You don't know what you're doing." Regina pushed her away. "You should be with Zelena."

Mal looked up at her, eyes glowing with nothing but disgust. "Why would I want her?" She walked up to Zelena and looked down at her. "She means nothing to me. I could eat for her for breakfast." It was a typical dragon tactic. Intimidation. Unfortunately for Mal, Zelena was quite aware of her weaknesses.

Robin touched her shoulder and hefted the chains. "Now?"

Zelena nodded, watching curiously as he dropped them and stepped in front of her, tilting his head at Maleficent. "You won't touch her."

"Are you going to stop me, thief?"

"Whatever it takes, dragon." He replied.

Meanwhile the chains had wrapped themselves around Mal's ankles and were binding her in the black metal. She roared upon realizing it, but Zelena knew she couldn't break them. She'd reinforced them to be nearly indestructible. Robin rolled the mummified dragon to the hole leading down into the cavern and Zelena kicked the angry dragon in and resealed it.

"What was the point of that?" Regina demanded. "You could've hurt her!"

"Maleficent has survived for over 3000 years, I'm fairly sure that little fall didn't hurt her in the slightest and besides, I'm only keeping her away from you. You don't seem to understand that she is **not** yours. With or without her memories. I should kill you now, but I'm not...I'm going to try and find out who's behind this. Now if you will leave me to my work…"

"What are you planning to do?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea."

"True Love's kiss?" He suggested.

"It won't matter. She doesn't remember me at all, much less our love for each other. It won't work if she doesn't care. Which she doesn't." Zelena sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Lifting her arm aggravated her wound and she hissed in pain. Robin quickly put an arm around her.

"Why don't you go to the hospital?"

"The burn is magical." Regina supplied, watching with her arms crossed and her eyes boring into them with jealousy. "You touched Mal without her permission, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"It's meant to be a punishment. Only she can heal it and she certainly won't now."

Zelena sighed. "I need to go help Lily."

"You need to go home. Come on." Robin suddenly lifted her in his arms and carried her out the door. Not once did he falter as he carried her through town to her farmhouse.

"Thank you." He bowed as she opened the door and stepped inside. "I suppose you should come in." she said. He wiped his boots neatly by the door and followed her into the home.

"You have a lovely home, Miss."

"Zelena, please." Zelena nearly collapsed onto the couch. "Help yourself." He went to grab himself a drink. When he wasn't being a damsel in distress that Regina had to save or constantly glaring daggers at her, Robin Hood wasn't a bad companion to be around. He was truly honorable and had a good heart...and a huge set of balls for standing up to Maleficent like that. Then again, no wonder Regina was constantly saving him from something. He was a brave man and a stupid one. But this thing was weighing on her. As Robin cleaned and redressed her burn again, she felt just sick and depressed without her dragon. **She means nothing to me**. The words had stung the witch to the core. What if there was truly a piece of her Maleficent that believed Zelena would never be good enough? She was so tired of the situation already. She ended up calling Lily to check on her. The dragon had found the real Ruby in an abandoned shack in the forest and had taken her home. They would investigate the shack early the next morning. Zelena went into her bedroom and asked Robin to push aside the bed. He obeyed and she grabbed her broom and tapped the floor several times until she felt the hollowed board. Robin bent down to pull it, revealing the hiding place and pulled out the small music box.

"Please be very careful with that." Zelena said. He very carefully placed it in her hands and she hobbled over to the bed and sat down.

"This holds great meaning to you." He said softly.

"It does." Zelena looked at the small thing with its pink paint wood that was slowly peeling off and its green flowers. "It belonged to my mother. The only thing I have that belonged to her. My father tried to destroy everything that she owned after she died...but I managed to save this little thing." Despite the hideous appearance of the paint, it was in fine condition. She personally kept it that way without even using magic. "I never even showed this to Mal." She said softly.

"What song does it play?"

Zelena opened it. Inside was was a lion standing in its hind paws, dancing with a little munchkin. The tune it played sounded eerie yet beautiful at the same time. Her mother had always told her it was because it represented Oz, a mysterious land of magic and beauty. Their home. The sound of it soothed her in ways she could not possibly describe. Robin said nothing, just placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. At this point, Zelena didn't even care. She just wanted to be in Mal's arms again.

/

It was night, several days later by the time Maleficent managed to free herself from the chains. She had half a mind to break that witch in half and went to the strange house in which she lived where her scent was heaviest. She stood outside, noticing that her own scent was quite heavy here as well. She looked around but nothing seemed vaguely familiar. Walking up to the window, she found the witch inside, sitting on the couch with her arm bandaged while the thief and his son sat not far away. They were talking and laughing. The witch pulled out a small music box, said something very serious to the boy and opened it. It played a tune that Maleficent had never heard before. She watched as the redhead waved her hand, using a little bit of magic to make the lion and munchkin step off their spinning pedestal and dance across the coffee table. The little boy beamed and laughed. Maleficent stepped away, growling at herself, wondering why she felt so jealous of what she'd just seen. She hated it and didn't even understand it. She hated all of this. Regina, the one she thought actually loved her, was trying her hardest to stay away from her. Her own daughter was angry with her, constantly comparing her to some woman that she didn't even recognize. She was Maleficent, the Dragon Queen, the Great Beast, the Destroyer of Nations, Bringer of the Firestorm. What did they expect?! For her to be some simpering little pet who rolled over and let anyone scratch her belly? This other Mal was weak, pandering to the redheaded witch who she was apparently bonded to like a fool! Why couldn't she remember?

The witch, Zelena, was her name, had come and talked with her while she was chained up, telling about some sort of wretched existence as her mate. Mal had literally thrown up at the prospect of such. It was beneath her.

/

Zelena went to put her music box away, carefully placing it on the nightstand next to her bed and returned to the living room. She and Roland went to make cookies while a confused Robin, with no memory of this world, played with the 'box of moving pictures'.

Lily suddenly walked in, not even bothering with knocking and held it open for Ruby to limp inside.

"You're okay." Zelena said, quickly helping the wolf sit down.

"I'm fine now. Thank you." Ruby sighed. Lily sat down with her while Zelena went to finish helping Roland. Over the last few days, the outlaw and his son had rarely left her side. She wasn't sure why but she didn't mind. With Lily being preoccupied with Ruby's recovery, she would've been alone. Thanks to them, she wasn't. Their search of the shack had yielded no results. There were traces of magic that neither of them recognized. They'd yet to speak with Regina so they hoped she could offer some insight on it tonight. She hadn't seen Mal either. She didn't want to see her without feeling the love shining through her eyes. She's tried talking to her while she was chained up and tried to explain what they meant to each other but the dragon only cursed her and had actually thrown up when she told her about their mating. That had stung. She would've never thought that Mal would be so violent and scary without her memories. She apparently remembered Lily, but Lily had basically cut her off after some kind of altercation that Zelena thought was about Ruby, but she wasn't completely sure and the younger dragon refused to speak of it. Maleficent was a completely different person: untrusting, paranoid, and unfeeling. It was before she'd learned to open her heart and Zelena wanted to cry for what had caused her dragon to be such a way. All of this mess needed to be fixed or else she was going to go crazy.

Regina arrived promptly at 6 and wasn't too happy about seeing her soulmate at her sister's house. She didn't come alone either.

"No one asked for the Savior's help." Lily growled as both women waited to be let in.

"I'm only trying to-"

"I don't care."

Zelena lightly touched the young dragon's shoulder before inviting the others in. Roland came running into the living room and presented the redhead with the plate of cookies. "My, these look delicious." She sat down and pulled the little boy into the seat next to her while she looked at Regina and magically made the jar of magical essence from the shack appear. "Just see if you recognize this." She sighed and leaned back in her seat as Regina examined the jar.

"How much have you slept?" Lily asked in concern.

"Not much since this began."

"Did you stop eating again?" The dragon glared at her before glancing at her stomach. "You did."

"I'm not hungry." Zelena snapped. "I just want Mal back."

"Don't cry, Lena." Roland said, giving her a hug.

"Roland, you do realize I am the Wicked Witch, right?"

"You're not green." He pointed out. "Don't cry. Here, eat a cookie." He held up the plate but Zelena declined. Robin, Lily and Ruby all took one to appease him.

Zelena stood up. Her wound seemed to be healing, although it had to be cleaned frequently and she couldn't use any of her magic with it being diverted to prevent infection and to try and break through whatever Maleficent was using to stop her from healing herself. Life felt so meaningless, so dull without her beloved. Their time was running out. Maleficent was getting angrier. She simply didn't know how to deal with Mal like this. It would seem Regina didn't either. She walked into the kitchen for a drink and opened a book on the counter about dragons. She'd read and reread everything she could find to prove to Mal what they were to each other. The dragon simply wouldn't listen, even after Zelena showed her the mark on her wrist. Nothing was working and she was so tired.

"You okay?" Lily asked, coming to her side.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying. You're heartbroken, exhausted and starving. Mom wouldn't want you like this, Zelena."

"I've tried eating. Nothing stays down." Zelena crossed her arms, wincing slightly. "I don't want to eat anything anyway. I want my dragon. So long as she stays the fuck away from Regina while she's in mating mode, I'm fine."

"She won't mate with Regina." Lily replied matter of factly. "She may want to, but her instincts will tell her not to because she's still tied to you. Dragons only bond with one person at a time."

"Mal says it's reversible."

"Only by you, but we both know you wouldn't do that."

Zelena sighed again and leaned her forehead on the counter. When she looked up, there was a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of her.

"Try to eat again. For me."

The witch glared at her as she sipped the soup. It felt nice settling in her empty stomach, but it was only a few minutes later that she threw all of it back up. It left her feeling drained and she went into the bedroom for some medicine, finding someone already inside.

Maleficent was sitting on the bed, cradling her mother's music box in her hands. The dragon was purring softly as she listened to the music. Zelena stepped into the room and silently closed the door.

"You like the song?" She asked gently.

Mal whipped around, one hand raised threateningly, her purr transforming into a growl in an instant. Zelena was more concerned about her precious music box than anything else and was ready to try and defend it if necessary. "You would really fight me for this little thing?" Mal asked. "What meaning does it hold?"

"It's very special to me. It belonged to my adoptive mother who died. You know about her."

"I don't. Please stop presuming what I am aware of." The dragon replied, turning back to the music box. She ran her fingertips over the old, delicate wood. "Why am I drawn here? To this place? My scent is heavy here."

"Because you came here often. This was our room." Zelena answered. Mal growled as she turned around. The witch tensed as the dragon's nails dug into the wood. "Please be careful with that." She moved a little closer, as discretely as possible. "What else do you want to know?"

"Why the fuck would I bond with you." Mal said, not quite believing her own actions. "Regina was meant to be my little queen. She was supposed to...be my happy ending. She's betrayed me. She doesn't even want me."

"Believe me, she wants you." Zelena scoffed. "But she can't have you. She did betray you and you forgave her. You didn't let hatred and vengeance weigh on your heart anymore. You've evolved beyond that. Your happy ending is with Lily...and me. I am your mate. Regina can't have you because you're mine." Mal looked at her, one eyebrow raised curiously. "For a long time, I was consumed with vengeance too. You helped me move past it. You believed in me when no one else would. You gave me a chance while everyone else was ready to write me off forever. You taught me to love, to enjoy life. You, Maleficent, are more than anyone could ever ask for and I certainly can't say that I asked for you. I can't say I deserve you. But I do want to help you. I mean, even if we can't give you your memories back and you're this way forever, then…" She trailed off, not even wanting to imagine a life without Mal after the taste of happiness the dragon had brought to her world.

"Then?" Mal pressed.

"Then I don't know. I still love you, but I would prefer you just be happy." Zelena admitted.

"What…" Mal looked around. "What was I like?"

Zelena smiled softly. "You glowed. You were patient and protective and gentle- well, sometimes you were. You're still perfect to me, Mal."

"You want the woman I am not."

"You are her." Zelena insisted, stepping forward to stand in front of Mal so she could look her in the eye. "Please understand that I just...i want you but if I can't have you then I want you to just be happy. I don't...quite know how to put it." It was her greatest hope that they could somehow work through this and still be together, at the same time, she just wanted Mal's happiness. She truly deserved it. It shocked her when Mal kissed her. The dragon healed her wound as she pulled the witch close, her tongue invading the redhead's mouth. Her kiss was fierce and fiery, and a bit rough. It was different than what she was used to, but Zelena didn't mind for the moment. It was still Mal. It was still her dragon. Maleficent let out a growl. She couldn't tell if the blonde was pleased or not. Her hands roamed and she pulled off Zelena's bandages with another growl. The dragon was trying to dominate her and it only left her feeling almost violated.

There was no magic. She couldn't feel True Love's kiss. Nothing broke. Maleficent leaned away, repeatedly licking her lips. "See? Nothing. Love means nothing. It doesn't even exist."

Zelena frowned in confusion as she sat down on the bed. Mal tensed up and moved swiftly so her back was to the wall and not to Zelena. The dragon had never told her that she didn't believe in love before. After having her heart broken and being locked away for a few centuries, it was no surprise. Then what had changed her? Was it Regina? Why did she decide to have Lily then? "I suppose this is it then. If you're dead set on having Regina, then go. I wish you happiness." She didn't mean a word of it, but Mal didn't know that.

"I knew it." Maleficent raised her head as though she'd won some kind of victory. Zelena frowned again. "You are no true dragon's mate, giving up so easily. Clearly I mean little to my apparent mate."

Zelena immediately stood up. "You mean _everything_ to me."

"Weak. Pathetic. Clearly, whatever we were was a mistake. Regina is obviously the better choice. You are nothing more than a petty human who can't get over the fact that she was abandoned and not wanted by anyone...who's not even wanted now."

"You know what." Zelena hissed as tears started to fall. "I'm glad I get to shatter this perfect image of Regina you seem to have. Yeah, I am weak and pathetic and broken, but at least I didn't lock you underground in your dragon form for 30 years. She's lived here for over 3 decades without giving a shit about you. She let Emma kill you. The only reason she's interested in you now because she realizes Robin is boring as hell and because you chose me. She doesn't really care about you, Mal. And as for the petty part, **you** were the one who got your heart broken and decided to _torch half an entire kingdom_. It was one man. I'm sure you could've found someone else to rebound with."

"Do not **ever** mock me!" Maleficent roared.

"Grow the fuck up!" Zelena snapped. "I was willing to give you a chance, like you gave me one, but you know what? When people call you the Great Beast, they're spot on. You are nothing more than a mindless impulsive animal. You're no better than a dog. Never mind because dogs are fucking amazing, you're no better than a rat." Suddenly, there was a loud crunch. Zelena's breath caught as she looked down at the remains of her precious music box falling from Mal's fingertips. "No." She fell to her knees in an effort to catch them, but the dragon incinerated them. "No!"

"Zelena." Lily burst into the room and immediately went to the witch's side. "What's wrong?" Robin stepped in as well, going into protective mood as he stood between the dragon and the others.

"My mother's music box. It's gone." It was all she'd had that her mother had cherished. It was like she couldn't breathe. She looked up at Maleficent with murder in her eyes. The dragon simply moved towards the door and ended up facing the Savior with her gun drawn.

"Please put that toy away."

"What did you do?" Emma looked at Zelena, silently asking if she was hurt.

Zelena was in pain, but it wasn't physically anymore. She swept aside the ashes of the music box and stood up. "Maleficent…" The dragon turned to face her, prepared for a challenge. Zelena had read the incantation in her book about dragons many times. The words to end their bond. She didn't want to use the words- No, she did. Maleficent had destroyed her most prized possession and she would pay. Damn the consequences. Damn everything! "I abjure you." The dragon froze, her expression turning to one of shock. "I renounce the ties of our blood, I reject the bonds of our mating. Everything that we are is no more." Mal suddenly started crying and her entire demeanor changed as there was a flash of magic through the air. Her memories were back. Zelena...didn't care. "I will lay with you no longer. You will mark me no longer. Any child gained from our mating will be mine and mine alone. I rescind your invitation into my home."

"Zelena, no. Please don't do this!" Maleficent pleaded, down on her knees before the witch as her own spell tried to pull her out of the house. "Zelena!"

"We're done!" Zelena screamed. The dragon screamed and tried to grab the door frame but it broke. She was sent sprawling across the front yard. Zelena walked into the living room. Robin apparently had his memories back as well and he was not pleased with Regina, who was trying desperately to earn his favor again.

"What have you done?" The queen demanded.

"Get out." Zelena said lowly. "You and your pet savior, get out! I want you out of my house and out of my life! If you ever come here again, I will gut the both of you." She waved her hand and Regina and Emma were thrown outside as well. Robin willingly stormed out, with a confused Roland following.

"Zelena." Lily touched her shoulder, but she shook it off.

"Please, not now. I need to be alone." Zelena sat down with a sigh as the younger dragon went to comfort her mother. Ruby followed silently. Finally alone, the witch crumpled under the weight of the past few days. How everything that felt so perfect could turn so wrong in so little time. She shook violently, exhausted and feverish, she simply laid on the couch and listened to Maleficent's pleading. The dragon begged her to recant, to let her back in. Zelena ignored her.

"Zelena please." Mal cried, pounding on the door. "I'm so sorry."

Zelena covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying to shut out the noise. Warm arms wrapped around her and she looked up into the eyes of none other than her birth mother. Cora. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, leaping to her feet.

"I am here to show you just how horrible love can be. It is a weakness."

"Don't start that bullshit with me-"

"Listen to her. The Dragon Queen, begging and pleading. You can have her eating out of your hand. She will do anything to make this right. That gives you power." Cora said, rising as well. "You have power, Zelena, but you have done little with it. All of this was just to show you how weak you have become, how much your dragon really loved you."

"Go away." Zelena hissed. "How did you get in here?"

"The spell on your house was annulled for the briefest moment in order to pull Maleficent out. In that moment, I slipped in. I only want to help you, Zelena. I never got to be your mother, the one you deserved, but I can help you now-" She didn't even get to finish as Zelena conjured a spear and rammed into her stomach. Cora looked shocked.

"One thing you should know, Mother." Zelena hissed in her face. "I am not Regina. I don't give a damn about you or your obsession with power. Good bye." She wrenched out the spear as Cora teleported away, crawling away to her hiding place to lick her wounds. The wound wouldn't kill her, not when she could heal herself with magic. Zelena sent a text to Lily and Regina, telling them who was behind this before going into her bedroom and going to sleep. She put a spell up around the house to block out any noise. She happened to look down at her wrist and found the star mark was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It broke Lily's heart to see her mother this way. She'd never seen her cry before, but now she couldn't seem to stop. "What did I say, Lily? What did I do to her? I don't remember." Mal ran her hands through her hair, shaking terribly as she fought back even more tears. "This is all my fault."

"It's not." Lily assured her. "This is Cora's fault. She just tried that love is weakness bull on Zelena. All of this was some kind of game to her."

"It doesn't matter." Maleficent whispered. "Zelena hates me. I can't feel her anymore. The bond is gone."

"You can bond again."

"She doesn't want me anymore. Gods knows what I might have said to her."

Lily rubbed her mother's back and teleported them to the bedroom of their house. "Try to get some sleep. In the morning you can talk all this out with Zelena."

Mal refused to lay down, but she conceded after Lily relinquished her phone so she could send a rather heartbreaking apologetic voicemail to Zelena in an effort to get in contact with her. The witch had completely closed off her farmhouse to anyone. After putting her mother to bed, Lily returned to her room and found Ruby struggling to stay awake. The wolf's wounds were minor after being chained up for days, although she needed to be kept on a feeding schedule so as not to eat too much food. Werewolves lose a ton of weight if they didn't feed regularly and Ruby's easily discernable ribs proved that. Lily took care of her girlfriend so she wouldn't overeat or underfeed and she seemed to be recovering nicely.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lily climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around Ruby. "This is all so fucked up."

"It is." Ruby agreed. "I'm glad to be home though."

"Home?"

"With my mate. Wherever that might be." Ruby kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Now go to sleep. You've been up for 2 days worrying over me and your mother. Thank you, but you need to rest too."

Lily didn't even hesitate as her head slumped against Ruby's neck. She was soon out like a light.

Meanwhile, her mother had gotten out of bed and was taking a scalding hot bath, as though that would erase who she used to be, what she had said and done over the past few days. Whatever she'd done to make Zelena break that bond...she couldn't fathom. She wished she could do it all over again.

/

Regina stormed down to the vault, the only place she could think her mother could be hiding. Walking inside, she found the brunette standing in the middle of the room...with a hole in her stomach. There was no blood and Cora didn't even look hurt. Regina reached out to touch her mother and her fingers passed through her. Cora crumbled into dust. She wasn't real. Cora was never real. Someone was trying to pin this on their mother...but who would go through this complicated scheme to destroy them in this way? Who would want Zelena and Mal separated or she and Robin angry with each other? Who would do this?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

3 days had passed and Zelena had not been seen. Maleficent was worried out of her mind. She would often find herself going to the farmhouse to try and catch a glimpse of her beloved witch, to no avail. Lily told her that the witch was having stomach problems and she'd dropped some medicine and some food off for her. It was gone the next day so she assumed that Zelena had taken it. Hopefully. Once, she glimpsed the witch going outside to get her axe that was used for chopping wood. Mal had already taken the liberty of chopping more than enough for her, so she wondered why the witch needed an axe. The day after that the shield Maleficent had made for her was laying on the porch, broken and dented beyond repair with the axe sticking out of it.

"I can't take this!" The blonde screamed as she walked into her house. Lily and Ruby both looked up at her. "I need to talk to her. I need to apologize."

"You've apologized enough." Lily sighed. "She clearly doesn't want to hear it."

Mal paced back and forth before she got an idea. "The box. The music box, I can just fix it and maybe she'll talk to me."

"Mom, you don't remember anything since you lost your memories."

"Untrue, it's coming back slowly. Quite frankly, I don't want those memories back. However, I know someone who does know what the music box looked like and what it sounded like." Her memories of the little thing were fleeting, but the thief and his son had seen it. She redressed herself in a little black dress, disregarding shoes and teleported straight to the Merry Men's camp. Robin and Roland were off to themselves. Maleficent knew that Robin was still angry with Regina for making out with the dragon and that they'd yet to reconcile. Robin was on his feet in an instant. "Wait, please." Mal raised her hands in a non-threatening position. "I need to speak with you and your son."

"About?" Robin asked.

"Zelena's music box. I need to know what it looked like and sounded like. Please."

Robin appeared skeptical, but Roland, despite remembering now how disliked Zelena was, agreed. The little boy drew hera picture and tried his best to describe it to even hummed the tune it played. Mal committed everything to memory before trying and failing to recreate the music box.

"Can't you just reverse your magic on it?" Robin asked.

"You think it's easy to just reverse the effects of incineration? Fire is meant to burn, nothing else. It's bad enough that I barely remember what I'm trying to bring back at all." She sighed and sat down, trying to come up with a better way to do this. She couldn't remember exactly what the music box looked like, but maybe...she could look through her own memories. She thanked Roland and teleported home to pull out the troublesome memories and actually watch them. They made her sick. The things she'd said to Zelena broke her own heart, but she had what she needed. Now that she knew what to do, it was easy for her to remake the music box and she rushed to the farmhouse to give it to Zelena. She placed it in front of the door along with another apology and knocked, teleporting a safe distance to watch the witch's reaction.

Zelena opened the door and looked around before noticing the small treasure at her feet. She picked it up and opened it. Maleficent in breathless anticipation for some sign of approval, but to her surprise, Zelena crushed the box in her hands and sprinkled the ashes at her feet. She went into the house, returning with the axe and the portrait that Mal had painted of her. She placed it on the hood of the car that Mal had given her and swing the axe hard, shredding the painting and shattering the windshield of the car.  
"Zelena! What the hell are you doing?!" Maleficent roared, storming forward. She attempted to take away the axe, but a hard look from Zelena made her freeze. She hated those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that at one point she could've stared into for hours. Now they were dull and angry.

"Can you imagine what it feels like?" Zelena asked. She seemed to be a little out of breath from that one swing alone and Mal noticed she was much skinnier, much more gaunt looking. And yet her strength did not seem to diminish, although it could be adrenaline. "Can you imagine what it feels like to look into the eyes of the one person you love more than life itself, the one person you thought would always be there, and hear them tell you that you mean nothing to them. That you are pathetic and weak and petty and you'll never be as good as your sister?!" Zelena walked around the car, shattering another window with the axe.

"No, I can't." Mal said. "But you know I didn't have my memories. I didn't know. I never would've said those things to you otherwise. You know in your heart how I feel about you."

"I watched you dote on my sister, I watched you kiss her and hug her and listened to you call her your happy ending. Apparently I will never good enough as your little queen." Zelena broke another window. "By the way, do not ever call me your little witch again."

Maleficent sighed. She ran her hands down her face. "Zelena, please stop. Put down the axe please. When was the last time you've eaten?"

Zelena ignored her as she launched the axe, smashing in the back window. She leaned against the trunk of the car to catch her breath. "You did this to me. I knew it would happen. I let you in, I let you into my heart and I knew you would only cause me pain. I knew it but I wanted it so badly. All I wanted was love-"

"I do love you!" Mal exclaimed. "With all my heart, you know I do. What must I do to earn your forgiveness? Is all this about the music box? I remade it."

Zelena glared at her. "You know how much my mother meant to me. She was everything to me. That music box was all I had of her. I tended to it with my own hands for as long as I could remember, for her, just like she did. You destroyed it and now you think you can just replace it?"

"I wasn't trying to-"

"I don't care." Zelena threw up her hands. "I want it gone. All of it. All of your gifts, everything that you touched, I want it all gone! I want **you** gone!" Her voice softened. "I want the pain to go away." Mal's dragon hearing caught the words anyway and she slammed Zelena against the car and kissed her lips. Zelena struggled, but she couldn't break Mal's grip.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you." Mal said, leaning back to look into the witch's eyes. It hadn't gone unnoticed on her that Zelena hadn't her back. "Clearly I have, but I will do whatever it takes to fix this. I love you, with all that I am and I **will** fix this. Please, give me another chance. I can't...I can't stand this." Zelena simply stared at her. She couldn't tell what the unpredictable redhead was thinking. "Do you hear me, Zelena? I love you." Mal released, hoping that her words were making some headway.

Zelena looked away. "No one can love me." The slap came unexpectedly and Mal backed away, holding the side of her face while Zelena walked back to her house.

Maleficent bared her teeth, dragon fire raging behind her eyes. She stormed up to the house as Zelena closed the door. A barrier prevented her from touching the door. "Zelena, I don't think you know exactly who you're dealing with. After all this time you should know that I don't give up easily. I have waited over 3000 years to feel a love like this, Zelena and I'm not giving it up without the fight of my life. I know you love me and you're in pain. I don't expect you to let me help you and I know how crazy love can make you feel and makes you vulnerable to other people. I won't be weak again." She waited to see if there was a response. She punched the door when there wasn't one. "For the love of the gods, I don't care if you forgive me, for my sanity just eat something!" She screamed. "No matter what you feel, don't take it out on yourself. You promised that you wouldn't do that anymore. Please."

"You shouldn't waste your time on the Wicked Witch." Zelena said softly.

" **I don't give a shit about the Wicked Witch!** " Maleficent screamed. She sighed again. "I only care about you, Zelena." There was no reply. She almost couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you see? Someone wants this. For us to hate each other, to bring us up. Don't give them the satisfaction. Help me find who did this and let me destroy them for you." She perked up when the door opened a crack. Zelena peeked out, eyes red and clearly on the verge of crying. "You've come far, my love, don't let those thoughts pull you back into the darkness. Please...Mitt Hjarta."

Zelena's cheek turned a cute shade of pink. "What does that mean?"

"My heart in Swedish." Mal answered.

Zelena sighed. "I love you too, Mal. I do, but I-I…"

"Take all the time you need, just please stay in contact at least. If we have to start all over, I'm fine with that. Again, a very patient woman." Anything was better than nothing. "I'm sorry for the things I said."

"I know. It doesn't mean they didn't hurt."

There was a moment of silence between them. Zelena looked uncomfortable and tired while Mal simply enjoyed looking at her at all after the past few days of being cut off from her love. Her gaze fell to Zelena's lips. Gods how she wanted to kiss her again,to mark her again. The rift that grown between them just didn't seem to be growing any smaller. "You know, you're going to have to pose for another portrait." The blonde said, feeling pleased at the little smirk on the redhead's lips.

"Perhaps we should spend some time apart-..." Zelena frowned, her attention caught by something across the room.

"I really don't want to do that." Mal muttered, but she frowned when the witch no longer seemed to be paying attention. "What is it?" Zelena's answer was to push the door open wider, revealing the music box sitting on the coffee table. A white flower was laying in front of it. Maleficent growled when she could catch no foreign scent. Zelena even let her into the house to look around. There was no trace or anyone except the unmistakable presence of magic, a powerful aura surrounding the music box. Zelena flipped it open and it started to play that eerie pleasant melody again. "Who sent this?"

"I don't know." Zelena said, although the dragon felt the annoying sense that she was lying. The witch offered no more information and Maleficent was sent into a furious guarding mode at the thought of anyone entering Zelena's house with no trace and while a powerful barrier was in place. However, Zelena didn't allow her to look around for much longer before politely albeit forcefully asking her to leave. The dragon obeyed, but both knew she wouldn't go far.

Zelena closed the door after Maleficent had left and put the barrier back up. She felt herself trembling from the past hour, the exertion from destroying all of Mal's gifts to being undernourished was finally taking its toll. In this moment she was trembling for a completely different reason. "You can come out now...Hades."

He appeared a moment later, the God of the Underworld, was standing in her living room, holding the little white flower. "Hello Zelena."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hades, what are you doing here?" Zelena asked. She hadn't seen the god in years, but she hadn't forgotten when they last met. When she told him the same words she'd told Mal. _No can love me_. Hades had pursued her for quite some time before she just assumed he'd given up. Apparently not.

"I decided to check in on you after all these years and heard that beast call you such terrible things. I had to come immediately and make sure you were alright."

"As you can see, I'm fine-"

"You're not." He said matter of factly, raising his hand and filling her with powerful healing magic that rejuvenated her body and restored her to her normal weight and size. Her stomach no longer bothered her anymore. "Much better." Zelena raised her hand this time as Hades sat arrogantly in one of her chairs. The metal springs leaped out to coil around his wrists, legs and neck.

"Thank you dearie, now let's have a straight talk because I know the Lord Death did not cross an entire world just for a check up, so speak. Did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play games!" Zelena roared. "This is something you would do. Some elaborate scheme to turn me against Maleficent. You impersonated Ruby and Cora and took away Mal's memories. Do you deny it?"

"I merely showed you what was in her heart." Hades said, sitting up. Zelena scowled as her magic was overpowered and he was released. "Do you know she has been keeping secrets? Lying to you all this time."

Zelena closed her hand and pressed it against her chest, unconsciously fingering the charm bracelet, the one gift from Mal she hadn't destroyed. "Maleficent is the Dragon Queen, centuries old and naturally a very private person. It would not surprise me that she has been keeping some things for herself."

"You didn't tell her about us."

"There was nothing to tell."

Hades sighed and crossed her legs neatly. "I still love you. I never stopped, Zelena."

"You still don't get it." Zelena said, shaking her head. "You tried to destroy the only thing that has given me happiness. Mal might hate me now, she might not trust me and it'll be your fault."

"Everything Maleficent said is what she felt in her heart." Hades stood up, circling the room and she moved with him, staying across from him. "She thinks you are nothing. She's a dragon, you're human, it won't work. Besides….she already has a soulmate...one she is still bonded to."

"I don't believe you." Zelena said immediately.

"Don't or won't." Hades replied, tilting his head. "She said Lily's father was just some lizard she happened to find. She lied about that too. Lily's father is a full blooded dragon god and he and Maleficent have been mates since the beginning. They have walked at each other's side for more years than I can count. Do you honestly think that anyone could erase all of that time with someone and just move on?"

"Hades, I don't want you. So stop trying to-"

"She thinks he's dead." Hades continued. "But he's not. He still searches for her...and their child."

"Hades, stop." Zelena hissed. The last thing she wanted was for this dragon god to come here and steal Mal from her. But Mal deserved to be with someone who truly cared about her. Zelena did, but not 10 minutes ago she wished her away. The reality of her actions came back like a hammer blow and Zelena leaned against the sofa for support.

"Zelena, are you alright?" Hades asked.

"No." Zelena whispered. "Damn it, why can't I get this right?!" She teleported straight to the dragon's house and knocked on the door. Lily opened it. The punch came out of nowhere and nearly made the witch see stars.

"You know Zelena, I like you, I really do, but don't **ever** put your hands on my mother again!" Lily hissed. Ruby quickly grabbed the angry dragon pushed her back inside the house.

Zelena leaned against the door, rubbing her aching face. The door opened again and Ruby leaned out. "Mal's not here. She went flying." Zelena nodded and stepped back, nearly tripping as she moved away from the door.

"See how quickly they turn on their own?" Hades asked, appearing at her side, healing her injury.

"She had every right. I shouldn't have hit Mal. I shouldn't have done a lot of things." she sighed. "Mal deserves better."

"There is no one better than you, Zelena." Hades took her hands and pressed them to his heart. She felt no beat. "I would consider it an honor to be held in your arms, to know your heart. But I already do, remember? We were meant to be, Zelena."

Zelena barely heard his words as her eyes were drawn to her charm bracelet. Smoke engulfed her as she shifted forms and threw herself into the sky. She'd never flown as a dragon before, but she understood a little after reaching Mal and riding Tiberius. Gliding was the best she could do however and thankfully it didn't take her long to find the Dragon Queen drinking from a small river. She raised her head as Zelena crashed to the ground a few feet away. The witch changed forms and caught her breath. Mal followed her lead, but didn't approach. She simply watched as Zelena got up to walk towards her. The witch kept her distance, not wanting to upset the dragon.

"Are you alright?" Mal asked with concern. "You look better. Did you heal yourself?"

"I am the biggest idiot to ever live." Zelena said.

"That is partially true but you didn't answer my question." Mal replied with a smirk.

"Forgive me. Please. What happened these last few days has been tough on everyone and after everything, I was afraid and I tried to push you away but I don't want you to go anywhere unless it's home with me." Zelena said in a rush of words. "I keep messing up and doing stupid things, but I am trying, Mal, I really am. You deserve so much more and I want another chance to prove I'm worthy. I just want to forget this mess ever happened."

Maleficent stepped forward and brought her hands up to gently cup the witch's face. "I love you, my dear. That isn't going to change." Zelena let out a sigh of relief. "I am truly sorry for anything I said that hurt you, as well as breaking your mother's music box. I know how much it meant to you."

"I'm sorry for everything." Maleficent kissed her forehead and pulled her into her arms. The warmth of her dragon soothed her. "But there is a problem." Zelena reluctantly leaned away from her. "When I told you I had no experience in love...i didn't tell you the truth." Mal tilted her head, one eyebrow arching patiently. "I don't know what to call it exactly, I mean I don't think it was love but I didn't know what it felt like at the time." She sighed and took a deep breath. "His name is Hades, and he's here."

"He took my memories?" Mal growled.

"He didn't directly state that he did but one can infer."

"He wants you?"

"He wants me...to want him. To do that, he needed to break us up." Zelena said.

"It would seem he succeeded." The dragon stepped back, started to pace as she pondered this new information.

"Maleficent." Zelena licked her lips as Mal paused to look at her. "I think you should know that I didn't break our bond just because you broke my music box. Granted, that was the main reason and I was really upset about it but, I also did it because I knew only something big would bring you back. Since True Love's Kiss didn't work, I figured it was either that or sleep with someone."

"If you had done that I would've killed you both and razed this entire town." The dragon deadpanned. However the threat only made Zelena smile. "This Hades is the god, Hades?"

"Yes."

"Your ex-boyfriend is a god?!"

Zelena flinched at the exclamation. "I wouldn't call him that." The dragon glared at her, daring her to elaborate. "Dear, we never even kissed."

"Okay then, good. That's good." Mal came and patted her on the head. "You are still mine. Now, I need to find this god, Hades, and kick his ass."

Zelena smirked, but it quickly fell as she realized the danger of Mal actually fighting Hades. There were few artifacts of any world that could harm a god. She supposed that the dragon could possess something of use in her vault, but it would still be dangerous and the last thing Zelena wanted was her dragon getting hurt or...worse. "You won't." She said firmly.

"What?" Maleficent turned to look at her.

"You won't fight him. I can talk to him and perhaps convince him to leave. I won't let you put yourself in harm's way for my sake."

"Zelena, he messed with my mate, there is no coming back from that."

"For all that you are, Dragon Queen, you are still mortal, with the very real ability to die. He is an immortal."

"Then he will be the first immortal to see his own blood!" The dragon roared, eyes glowing. "You don't mess with my mate. That is you, Zelena! I will not tolerate anyone trying to tear us apart."

Zelena felt so much pride and happiness at hearing the dragon talk so passionately about defending her, defending them. The blonde was willing to go up against a god for her. "You are too wonderful for words." She grabbed the dragon and kissed her. Mal responded instantly to her touch, nearly throwing her to the ground. The power of the dragon was nearly overwhelming, but Zelena didn't mind this time. Even vicious and demanding, there was a tenderness to Mal that hadn't been present when they kissed and she didn't have her memories. She reached for the dragon's zipper on the back of her dress, but Mal growled and turned her over.

"I don't think we ever finished mating."

"We didn't."

"Then that needs to be rectified."

"Are you still in season?" Zelena asked as the dragon tore away her clothes. "And do we have to do this here?"

"Afraid someone will see?" Mal whispered, leaning in close to her so she could kiss it. "I hope your ex boyfriend is watching."

"He's not my ex and stop it. We can't do this here."

"I am getting quite annoyed with you saying I can't do things. I am the Dragon Queen and I can do whatever I want." She said haughtily. "And now I am about to do you because it has been far too long since I've been between your thighs. Ugh, we're gonna have to mate again and I need to mark you." Mal sighed heavily and suddenly stood up and easily hefted Zelena into her arms. "Zelena, we have so much to do. Your ex boyfriend can wait until I've finished with you." She teleported them to the dragon mansion and tossed her onto the bed. Not much had been done to change it or clean up the romantic setting that Zelena had created for their mating. Zelena watched the blonde slowly, teasingly undress.

"He is not my ex boyfriend." She corrected.

Mal pushed apart her legs and grinned. "I don't give a damn what he is. I shall decide his fate later. I have much more important matters to attend to."

Zelena smiled as she felt the first swipe of the dragon's tongue. It had been too long…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a day later and Zelena was curled up against her very content dragon. The entire room was filled with Mal's pleased purring. She was exhausted and completely spent. They absolutely could not go without making love for at least 2 days from now on. Although she was secretly pleased that the dragon hungered for her so, treating her as though she were the best she'd ever had. At the thought of other lovers, Zelena's happy afterglow was killed in an instant. "Mal."

"Hmm?"

"I think...I think Hades...might be planning to bring back Lily's father."

Mal slowly sat up, leaning on her elbow. "What are you talking about?"

"Hades was trying to tell me that you lied to me about what Lily's father meant to you. I didn't believe him of course but, if he is right then, I just didn't want you to be blindsided." Mal sighed. Zelena could practically see her thinking, debating. "You don't have to talk to me about it. I understand if you don't."

"His name is Eric. For so long, he was all I had after my mother died." Mal said quietly. "He was couple years older and he taught me everything he knew about being a dragon and being a person. Together, we watched kingdoms rise and fall and new ones emerge from the ashes. Almost my entire life he's stood at my side, as my protector and teacher and lover."

"What happened to make you guys split up?" Zelena asked.

"He is practically a god. He had a higher calling."

"But he came back to mate with you?"

"My kind are few in number and well hidden. Finding another dragon would've taken years and besides, there was no other man I would rather have a child with."

Zelena sat up as well. "Why wasn't he there to help protect you and Lily when her egg was stolen?"

"A female dragon doesn't tell anyone the whereabouts of her birthing den, not even her mate." Mal explained. "The fewer people to know about it, the better. It keeps the mother safe after she's weak once she's given birth, as well as her eggs." She looked down and Zelena noticed a single tear fall. "If he is to return, he will hate me. I lost our child."

"I'm sure he won't." Zelena said, quickly comforting her lover and kissing away her tears. "You did everything you could to protect Lily."

"It wasn't enough."

"Hades said Eric's been looking for you. Maybe he just wants the chance to meet his daughter and see his soulmate again."

Mal snorted as she scoffed. "He is my soulmate no longer. You are."

"Then why are you still bonded with him?" That seemed to have struck a cord as the dragon visibly stiffened. She didn't answer the question. "Mal?" Maleficent abruptly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Zelena panicked. The last time that he had happened, the blonde had collapsed and had woken up with no memory. She got out of the bed as well and waited impatiently near the door for the dragon to return. She breathed a sigh of relief when Mal stepped out, looking confused as to why the witch was up. Then it seemed to dawn on her and she carried Zelena back to bed. She still didn't answer the question. "Do you still love him?" Zelena pressed.

"Of course I love him. I will never stop. It's just…" Mal sighed, laying on her back and digging her claws into her hair with a frustrated noise. "He was my everything. He was there during a time of innocence for me and I didn't want to let him go. After a time, I barely noticed the bond, it seemed so natural, as though it had always been there. It's just...more complex than I could explain. Does it bother you?"

"A little, yes." Zelena admitted. "I understand that you care about him, but...I want you to be mine and mine alone. I don't want to share you." She truly didn't. She wanted set anyone on fire who dared to try and come between them. But if there was someone who Mal still loved, and it wasn't her, what was she to do? She didn't think she was actually so selfless as to simply let Mal go. Not without a fight. Mal said nothing more as she rolled onto her side, away from Zelena. Perhaps she was afraid of ending that chapter of her life since she was so young when they created the bond. Zelena didn't know and it didn't seem like the dragon was willing to talk about it anymore. "Mal."

"Hmm?"

"Roll back over." She said. It took a minute for Maleficent to comply, but when she finally did, Zelena curled up against her again, resting her head on her shoulder as the blonde wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, dear, we'll figure something out." Zelena did not want to force Mal to give up her bond with Eric. Clearly it was powerful since it had survived for so long. Still, she didn't want this to ruin the progress they'd made so far. ONly time would tell what Hades would do. The next day, she sought to find it out by going home to her farmhouse. The lord of the underworld appeared almost immediately.

"Hades, I'm going to ask you to leave. Please just go and leave us be. We can't be together."

"Zelena, please reconsider. Remember all the fun we used to have. Remember how much we have in common. Maleficent is a queen, she was always meant for great things. You were born a peasant with nothing. You and me, together, Zelena, we can have it all." he said. "Remember what it was like being hated and despised by everyone?"

"I remember it all, but you're wrong about quite a few things, Hades. I may've been born a peasant but I didn't have nothing. I had a loving mother who gave me the best years of my life. And now, I don't care about what the world thinks. I have Maleficent. The world can burn."

"Is that so?" He snapped his fingers, conjuring a great mirror on the wall, stretching the entire height and wider than a door. In the mirror, she could Mal walking to answer the front door. When it opened, Zelena knew at once it was. Eric. He was tall, probably around 6'5 and he was powerfully built, wearing a tight blue shirt, jeans and black boots. His blonde hair was swept back on his head and geled down. Handsome was not quite the word to describe him. Maybe something like perfect. It wasn't making Zelena feel any better when his bright blue eyes started to water. Mal was already in tears as she walked into his arms. Eric put one arm around her waist and the other was used to cradle her head as he placed a kiss to her hair, showing an affection and familiarity with one another that nearly broke Zelena's heart. Seeing Mal in someone else's arms enraged her but the tenderness in which he held her...just made her want to cry. Lily came into view, more confused than anything. Mal moved back and said something. Zelena couldn't hear any words that were spoken, but Lily crying and walking into Eric's arms made her shed a few tears.

"Beautiful family, isn't it?" Hades asked, ending the spell in the mirror. "One in which you don't belong. You belong with me, Zelena. I could give you so much more."

"All you've shown me, Hades, is how far you'll destroy any semblance of happiness I have so you'll be the only thing i have left to turn to. But in this your hubris has crippled you. Not only am I aware of your cheating and lying ways, but you pissed off the Dragon Queen as well as her Dragon God of an ex. You really think this was the best idea?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Then it shall all the more impressive when I defeat them both. I'm not leaving this world without Zelena."

"You'll be leaving alright." Zelena dared to smirk in the god's face. "Just not the way you intend."

/

It was later that night when Zelena nervously got dressed in a long green dress, something simple and sleek and made her way over to the dragon mansion. The door was opened before she could knock by a practically glowing Mal.

"You were right."

"I know." She said.

"This changes nothing, Zelena. I won't leave you."

"But you won't the bond either, will you?" Zelena countered, stepping past her into the house. Mal reached for her arm and pulled her back.

"Zelena, I can-"

"Mal, don't even worry about it." If it wasn't one thing, it was another with them. She wished they could go back to their mating, when everything was simple and they didn't have to deal with ex's at all. Not only was Hades not giving up in his quest for her, but Mal could potentially fall back in love with Eric and she would left out in the cold. It wouldn't surprise her. She'd never had the best luck in life anyway. Mal followed closely as they walked into the beautiful living room. Lily was nervously talking with her father, seemingly willing to try for a relationship, but still being quite inexperienced in such matters. Eric flashed a dashing smile.

"I can't believe I have a daughter." He said. "Who is over 30. You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"Girlfriend."

He frowned. "Dragon?"

"Werewolf."

He grinned. "Not bad. I think you take after your old man."

"Eric." Maleficent said, announcing their presence. He stood up as they approached and Mal presented Zelena. "This is Zelena, the lovely witch I told you about."

"I have heard quite a number of things about you, Miss West." He bowed deeply at the waist. "All of which being quite impressive. Not only in breaking a law of magic, but in being able to ensnare the heart of the Dragon Queen." He shared a look with Mal before refocusing on her.

"Yes, well, I've heard very little about you." She replied. Mal let out a soft growl behind her. "However, we have a bigger matter to discuss. E.I., a certain troublesome god. Do you know of a man called Hades?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police station was empty when Hades manifested inside. He went through the store of weapons and pulled out the small assortment of guns that Charming officers liked to use and removed their bullets and replaced them with something more...deadly. He changed his form, taking one of Emma just in case and teleported outside the dragon mansion. He pulled out a rifle, loaded with its special bullets and set it up. Zelena was going to be his, even if he had to make her see. He fired three shots in quick succession and watched as the Dragon Queen collapsed. Zelena's scream reached his ears from afar. He hated the pain he caused her, but he was not going to lose her to a lizard. If necessary, this was only the beginning…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Mal collapsed to the ground, writhing and convulsing, screaming at the top of her lungs. Zelena fell to her knees next to her and tried to assess her wounds, but the dragon was in too much pain to lie still. Eric lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen table. He pinned her down and they found two bullet holes in the blonde's chest. The third had only grazed her ribs. Already, black veins were stretching from the wounds. Eric tried to pull the bullets out with his hand, but he hissed in pain when he touched them.

"What is this?" Zelena asked. She'd never seen a wound like this before.

"Dragons call it the Black Death. It's a poison deadly to our kind." He looked gravely down at his former mate. "There isn't much I can do for her. It's almost always fatal."

"Don't say that!" Zelena cried. "She can be saved. She can't die." She looked down at Mal, struggling to breathe. "I need her."

Eric started to pace. "I'm guessing your ex is the one who shot her."

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's dangerous and delusional."

"Find a way to stop the poison from spreading. I'll be back soon after I kick Hades' ass." The dragon stormed out and Zelena turned to her love. Lily was calming her down at least. It broke her heart to see Mal in so much pain. She forced herself to focus and get her magical equipment. Lily and Ruby carried Mal into her magic practice room and laid her on a long table that Zelena cushioned. She magically pulled out the bullets and made sure the dragon was comfortable before she started to try and test a variety of methods of drawing out the poison or curing her altogether. It was a long, arduous process and nothing seemed to be working. She screamed and threw her last attempt, a glass vial of healing elixir, at the wall and shattered it.

"Lily." Mal said weakly. She stretched out her hand to her daughter, who quickly came forward to take it and press it against her cheek. "I need you to know that I never meant to lose you. I fought my hardest."

"Mom, don't-"

"You are what am I most proud of." Mal sighed, growing weaker by the second. "You were born into greatness. Never forget that. You are my legacy and one of the last full blooded dragons."

"Please don't say goodbye." Lily whispered.

Mal smiled weakly. "You are so beautiful, and so strong. I love you, dear."

"I love you too." Tears streamed freely down the dragon's face.

Zelena buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she have one happy ending for once? She could feel her heart breaking as the life slowly drained out of her dragon. She had to talk to Hades and beg him to save Mal.

"Zelena." The dragon called out to her and she moved forward to stand next to Lily. Mal smiled when she saw her. "You are Mitt Hjarta. My heart, my soul and everything in between. I am honored to have met the real Zelena, and honored to know that she loves me."

"She does." Zelena assured her. "I do love you. More than anything. I'll stop this, Mal. I won't let you go."

"There is nothing that can be done." Mal said softly, her eyes slowly closing."Take...it...out. Buy you time."

"Mom?!" Lily screamed.

Zelena checked her pulse. "She is alive, just gonna be in a coma for a while." She flexed her fingers before ramming her hand into the dragon's chest to pull out the surprisingly large and soft heart. She could feel it flexing as though it were a pair of lungs breathing. "That is fascinating."

"Why'd you do that?" Lily demanded.

"The poison can't reach her heart and kill her. Still, if we don't get rid of it, there won't be anything to put the heart back into. It'll buy us some time, but not much." She conjured a silk lined gold box and placed the precious organ inside, followed by the most powerful spell she could muster to protect it. Lily went to hide it and she teleported to her mansion. "Hades! Come out!" The god answered her call almost immediately. She raised her hand for silence before he could speak. "Save her. Save Mal and I will give you whatever you want. Just don't let her die. Don't take her away."

"Then come with me. To the underworld." He held up his hand for her to take. "We will have it all."

"Heal her first." Zelena commanded. Hades made a motion with his hand, summoning a mirror so she could see that he'd done as he promised. Mal woke up almost immediately as the black veins tracing her flesh started to fade and her skin returned to its normal, healthy color. Lily threw herself over her mother and gave her back her heart. Hades ended the spell and held up his hand again.

"Your turn."

"Hades, you know I'll never love you as I once did." Zelena said, hoping that he would see reason. Mal was safe now. Everything would be fine as long as her dragon was safe. A part of her believed that it was merely an illusion, but she could only hope.

"True love never dies, Zelena." He replied. "Take my hand and come away with me. I will show you just how much I love you."

Zelena could see he was losing his patience. She could try to escape, but that would infuriate him and he could probably poison Mal again or reverse the spell that healed her. She had no hope of defeating him in combat. There was really only one option. She took a deep breath as she placed her hand in his, shedding a tear for her love as she was taken away. No one expected for Eric to suddenly appear and tackle Hades before he could enact the spell. Zelena backed away as the dragon god set about punishing the man who hurt his soulmate. It would seem they were evenly matched, but only for a moment. Hades was not a god known for fighting. He was better acquainted with subtlety and cunning. Eric, in his rage, was vulnerable to Hades' dark mind. He blew the dragon straight through her wall before grabbing Zelena's wrist and teleporting them away. She found herself near the clock tower of Storybrooke. A very dark version of Storybrooke.

"What is this place?"

"Your new home." Hades smiled, fixing his appearance from his small battle with Eric. "I crafted it just like Storybrooke. So you could have all that Regina has. All that she doesn't deserve. Do you like it?"

"It's um…" **Terrible**. "Wonderful." Zelena offered a small smile as she continued to look around the town, noticing the strange faded hue to everything. This was nothing close to what she wanted. She wanted her dragon. She needed to find a way to end this. Looking at Hades as he proudly displayed his creation for her, made her feel sick remembering that what they had was pure and true. What they used to be. Two people who knew nothing about love but had been caught under its spell anyway. Then she had ruined it all...to a lovely effect actually since she ended up with Mal. The witch took in the sight of Underbrooke as Hades called it, and noticed a black and white car flying down the street. Cruella DeVil. A Queen of Darkness. She bided her time, following Hades around, until he was called off on some business and she asked to continue the exploration on her own.

"Of course, Zelena." He smiled. "As the new queen, you should get to know your domain." He teleported away and Zelena snorted at the idea of being a queen. She would rather be called a peasant. Every queen she'd met, besides Mal, turned out to be either crazy or a bitch. Never mind, Mal was still a bitch. A loving, beautiful, cunning and insatiable one...but still a bitch.

The witch asked a nearby citizen of this dead town for directions to Cruella's home and quickly conjured her broomstick to head off. She found the familiar black and white car parked outside a large white mansion. A maid answered the door when she knocked.

"Mistress DeVil has company. She is busy at the moment. Please come back later."

Zelena rammed her hand into her chest and sent an electric pulse through the woman's body, since there was no heart to rip out. "I don't have a lot of time so take me to Cruella." She hissed. The woman gasped and quickly scurried off. Zelena followed her into the home and found Cruella relaxing on a lounge chair with James, the new deputy of Underbrooke, laying across her lap. She was feeding him grapes while she sipped a glass of wine. "Cruella DeVil." She said, announcing her presence. "I require your assistance."

"Come back another time Dahling. I'm busy." Cruella said. She looked up and slowly smiled. "You must be the Wicked Witch. I've heard so much about you from the God-Mayor."

"Maleficent is your friend, isn't she?" Zelena asked.

The smile faded at once and Cruella stood up, throwing James to the ground. "Maleficent is here? I would've felt her enter this world. She can't be dead though-"

"She's not." Zelena assured her. "But soon she will be. Hades poisoned her."

"Tell me it wasn't the Black Death."

Zelena nodded and Cruella blew heavily, putting a hand on her forehead. "He promised to heal her if I came with him but I'm sure it was just a trick. I need to save her, and I need your help."

"The Black Death is untreatable and especially potent against dragons." Cruella started to pace as James picked himself back up and glared at her. "It's one of their weaknesses."

"There's no other way?"

Cruella paused and looked up at her. "What is your connection with her?"

"She's my...mate. We're together." Zelena answered. "Hit a bit of a rough patch lately, but I love her. I only left so she would live but she doesn't have a lot of time. Hades probably removed the healing spell as soon as we left. He's crazy."

"Because of you, dahling. No time to chat about that now." Cruella grabbed her fur coat and threw it on. "James, be a dear and distract Hades as long as possible. He has a vault with something in it we can use." She grabbed her car keys and lead the way outside to her car. Zelena's foot was barely in before she hit the gas pedal, speeding out into the road like a madwoman. She hung on for a dear life as they sped through town and skidded to a screeching halt in front of the library. Cruella got out and lead her inside to the elevator door. "Down there, dahling. It's a small bottle with a red liquid in it. A single drop of it could cure any sickness. However, I must warn you, it's guarded by Cerberus."

Zelena scoffed. "It's a dog."

"A three-headed demon dog. Have fun. I'll go with James." Her expression turned very serious, and yet soft at the same time. "I know you'll save her in time. Dying isn't something Mal is good at. Tell the dear, thank you, and I am sorry for leaving Lily all those years ago."

"The three of you were friends, weren't you?" Zelena asked. She thought the Queens of Darkness was merely a necessary alliance to stop Regina's curse. Now though, she could see that it was much more for Cruella to risk everything to help Mal.

"They were the first friends I ever had. Unfortunately the darkness came before them and didn't like to share. That's why I'm here and they're not." Cruella pulled a ring off her finger. "Find a way to give that to Ursula, will you? She'll know what it means."

Zelena nodded and took it, conjuring a string around her neck with a tiny pouch on it. She put the ring inside and magically sealed it. "Thank you. I better get to it or Hades will come looking for me."she checked the area for any spells that would alert him to her presence. Finding none, she stepped into the elevator and Cruella activated the switches that would send her down. She swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. This was for Mal. She had to get home to her beloved. She was strong. She could do this. Mal was going to be waiting for her.

"She'll probably ask what took me so long." Zelena chuckled to herself as the elevator came to a grinding halt and the doors opened. The chamber was the same as the normal Storybrooke's, except it was overflowing with priceless artifacts, gems and gold. It practically dwarfed Mal's stash. **Mental Note: Mess with her about that later.** She took a few steps forward, but she didn't see Cerberus, so she quickly ran up to a table with a lot of bottles on it and took anything that had a pale red color to it. As well as a piece of something that was glowing with magical energy. It looked like a giant piece of gooey candy, but she sensed the healing magic, so it came with her. She looked around for anything to carry the stuff away with and found the Golden Fleece. She used magic to turn it into a bag and gently placed everything into it before racing back to the elevator. The cavern started shaking and a giant paw was all she saw before the elevator closed and she was taken to safety.

Cruella was waiting. "Did you find it?" Zelena presented her with the stolen treasures.

"That's it, dahling."

"Now I have to find a safe place to hide these before Hades finds out while I try to come up with a portal." She knew just the place to hide them too. Cruella drove her out to her farmhouse before taking off again and Zelena went in. Her house was so much darker and she hated every inch of it. She went into the bedroom, pushed aside the bed and found the hiding place beneath the floorboards. She slid the bag inside and placed a preservation and concealing spell over it and its contents before putting everything back in its place. She grabbed the nearest mirror and tried to scry Maleficent, but the happy healthy image it showed was nothing more than a fake. Hades was trying to cut her off from the other world and convince her that Mal was happier without her.

"Zelena." Speak of the devil. Hades stepped into the doorway. "What are you doing here? Your house is the mansion in the middle of town." He grinned, obviously thinking that that would please her.

"I was just…"

Hades looked at the mirror that was showing Mal being held by Eric. He was kissing her hair and she was laughing and smiling. Hades clicked his tongue and offered his hand. She took it and stood up. "I told you animals cannot be trusted. Come with me, I have someone I want you to meet." He teleported them away to someplace underground and lead her down a long corridor. It was dimly lit and the air was cold. She rubbed her shoulders, noticing the steel doors that they passed with only a small rectangular peephole to see the cell occupants.

"What is this place?" Zelena asked. "Why are we here?"

"Relax. You'll see soon enough."

She tried to see into the various cages, but the holes weren't big enough and Hades kept her moving. Finally, they arrived at a door, unlike the others except for a large white x painted on the front. Hades opened it, revealing a large house tucked into the room. Zelena followed him into the mansion-like building. It was beautifully furnished. Quite extravagant in fact. She found it distasteful after spending so much time in her simple farmhouse. Even Mal's mansion was not so gaudy and compensating. Hades lead her through it to the backdoor. Outside was a lovely garden with a woman in a white dress tending to it. Zelena took a step back and Hades had to catch her. It was her adoptive mother, Adriana. Her mother was hard at work, dirt covering the thighs of her dress and her hair, long and brown, was falling everywhere. She was younger than Zelena had ever seen her and so beautiful.

"Mother?"

Adriana looked up, her jaw falling open. She stood up and pulled off her gloves. "Zelena? Is this a dream?"

"No." Zelena took off. Adriana ran to her as well and mother and daughter embraced. It was a long awaited reunion and Zelena never wanted it to end. Never had she ever believed she would feel the embrace of her mother again. And yet here she was. "I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you, my dear. You know it wasn't my choice." Adriana whispered. Just hearing her voice made tears spring to Zelena's eyes. "You are so beautiful." Her mother leaned away to look at her. She was crying too and her voice kept cracking. "My little Zelena is all grown up."

"Do you know? Everything that happened since you left?"

"Hades spoke to me about it." Adriana said. "He didn't go into detail but...he didn't need to. I should've been there to protect you. If only your father was here, I would kill him all over again for what he did." She smirked wickedly. "With a woodcutter's axe."

"It would be fitting." Zelena whispered. "But we can talk about that later." She turned to Hades. "Thank you."

He dipped his head. "I will leave you alone so you can speak privately." He teleported away and Adriana lead Zelena back into the house.

"I want to know everything. Don't stop with anything." Her mother said excitedly, pushing her into a chair at the kitchen table. She poured them both glasses of iced tea. "Sorry I don't have anything better. Hades keeps all the good wine for himself. He tells me you two are true loves."

Zelena ignored the question for a moment before she got up to check the room and make sure the god couldn't hear them. She then cast a sound barrier for good measure. "Maybe we once were, Mother. But not anymore." Adriana frowned in confusion. Zelena decided to start at the beginning. She told her mother everything. From being abandoned by Cora, to living with her bastard father to fighting with Regina and casting the time travel spell to being imprisoned by her sister. When she got to the part about meeting Mal, she couldn't help but smile and her cheeks kept burning. "She's everything I could ever want, Mother."

Adriana smiled. "You're in love."

"I am, and I couldn't be happier. In fact...I think I might be pregnant."

"What?"

"I don't know for sure, and it won't matter unless I get home. Mal is dying because of Hades and I need to help her. This is all my fault."

"Then you must get home. And it's not your fault." Adriana touched her cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. "Now that I know Hades is out of his mind and tried to kill my daughter's lover, well, I'll just have to do something about that."

"Like what?" Zelena asked. "I have the stuff that will heal Mal but no way to get it or myself home."

"Leave that to me." Adriana went to go change into another clean white dress and lead her out of the room and back to the cells. "You see, my love, I was always a little more than a simple Woodcutter's Wife." She counted the number of doors they passed until she reached 8. She stepped back and Zelena easily blew the door off its hinges. Inside was a large, dark room made of stone. A single woman was chained to the floor in the center of the room. It was a blonde, tall and beautiful wearing a white dress with a golden jewel encrusted girdle. "Cynder." Adriana roughly shook the woman awake. Bright blue eyes looked around groggily until they fell on Zelena.

"Who are you?"

"This is Zelena. My daughter. We need your help." Adriana pulled a pin out of the girdle to start picking the locks of the chains. "It's about Maleficent. She's in trouble."

"Cynder." Zelena whispered. Where had she heard that name before?

"Maleficent?" Hearing the name stirred Cynder to full focus and she tried to get up but the chains held her down. She growled and her wrists clicked as she dislocated her thumbs to slide out of the chains. Even Adriana looked shocked. "Where is my daughter?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal could feel the darkness closing in. Lily held up her head to try and get her to drink something but the dragon couldn't swallow it. She felt like she was starving, fatigued and dehydrated all at the same time. Her coma didn't last. She was too afraid to allow herself to stay in the subconscious state. She didn't want to die. Not now. Not yet. Not when she had something to live for again.

"Mom, what can we do?" Lily asked. Eric appeared in her field of vision next to her daughter.

"The...vial." Mal said, struggling to speak clearly. "The white vial...in the vault."

"White vial?" Eric raced off to get it.

"What does it do?" Lily asked.

Mal swallowed. "Turns an immortal...mortal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you could get out before, why didn't you ever contact Mal?" Zelena asked, watching Cynder draw lines on the farmhouse living room floor to create a portal.

"I thought she was dead. What was the point of living without my daughter?" Cynder replied. "Even if I could, I am dead. She is alive." She stood up, dusting off her dress despite there being nothing on it and conjured a white staff. Adriana stood ready with the Golden Fleece full of healing agents. "Hades must be on to us by now. Don't have much time." She closed her eyes and the drawings on the floor started glowing. The wind quickly picked up.

Zelena pulled off her charm bracelet and tied it around the bag. "Please save my dragon."

"Now!" Cynder yelled.

She pushed the bag into the portal and Cynder closed it immediately. She suddenly lashed out with her magic, tying Zelena up in rope and dragging her across the room. "What are you doing?!" Cynder tied up Adriana as well.

"You have to stay on Hades' good side. He can't know about your involvement in this." She closed the portal and spun around as Hades appeared. He took one look at a tied Zelena and launched his magic at Cynder, who unleashed hers.

"You are in my kingdom, Cynder. You are dead. How dare you lay a hand on my true love?" Hades hissed.

"And your heart no longer beats. How can you love her?" Cynder asked, exerting more of her power. Zelena couldn't believe it. Hades actually fell to his knees, struggling to withstand the spell. "I couldn't protect my daughter before, but I will this time. You will not take her from those that love her." Cynder abruptly ended the spell and teleported away. Hades all but collapsed as he caught his breath.

"Zelena, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Zelena sighed. "She's pretty strong." She commented as he got up to untie them.

"She's always been strong. She's older than me." Hades looked her up and down, assessing her for any injuries. "And she'll need to be taken care of for laying a hand on you. What did she do?"

"She threw a bottle into a portal after she tied us up and demanded to know where Mal was." Zelena lied smoothly. "I wouldn't tell her so she took my charm bracelet, the one Mal made me and used it to find her."

Hades scowled and suddenly teleported away. Adriana quickly came to Zelena's side. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine, Mother." Zelena sighed. "You know, I feel terrible about all of this. Not only because I hate him so much for what he did to Mal, but…"

"Because he's doing it all because he still loves you." Adriana finished. "The love he thinks is there is gone, Zelena."

"I know. What if Mal doesn't receive the elixir in time? What if I'm stuck here? You'd be the only good thing about it and you'll probably be tired of me by the first week."

Adriana scoffed. "Nonsense. You are the love of my life. I will never tire of having you around my dear." She paused for a moment. "How about dinner at the diner tonight?"

Zelena nodded. She looked back at the floor and prayed that Mal received the Golden Fleece in time.

/

Mal had. She pushed her heart back in her chest and growled deeply as the sickness' effects started to diminish, but not before she filled a vial with her tainted blood. She dressed herself in black battle armor and got ready to go get back her mate.

"Mom, I know you want to get Zelena back, but shouldn't you at least have a plan?"

"I have a plan. Hades' heart is still in his chest. I'm going to rip it out and make him eat it." Mal replied. She conjured her staff.

"You don't even have a way to get to the underworld." Eric added, watching her curiously.

Mal responded by going to the bag of potions Zelena had sent. She noticed the charm bracelet and put it on. Zelena was hers. She was her mate. Hades was going to pay for taking her. She tore open the bag and frowned upon feeling a curious aura flowing off of a piece of paper. She picked it up and unfolded it. Inside was what looked like a piece of gooey candy. "Zelena, you didn't." She gasped. The witch must not have known what it was. Ambrosia. Coveted food of the gods.

"Maleficent?" Eric said.

"Hmm?"

"How are you going to get to the underworld?"

"Same way Hades came here. As all gods do." She popped the piece of candy in her mouth and purred when she felt golden light wash over her. "That feels good." It was like her blood was on fire, every nerve was electric, and a power like she'd never experienced before ripped through her. Then it was gone.

"Mom?" Lily whispered.

"Yes, dear?" Mal turned around to go into the bathroom and examine herself in the mirror. There was really no difference as far as she could see. But she could feel it. Like a gentle buzzing in her fingertips. Oh yes, she felt her new power surging inside her. "Hmm. Are you coming to the underworld with me, dear? Or not? I plan to leave in 5 minutes so you can call Ruby." She stepped back out and looked up at Eric. "Are you coming too?"

"Of course I am. Just one battle you and I have to win." He smirked. "Only another notch in your staff."

"I dumped that staff years ago." Mal scoffed.

"Ready." Lily said as she came back into the living room.

Maleficent took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and envisioned Zelena. Warm and soft in her arms. Her fiery hair, those beautiful blue eyes, that wicked sarcasm and that lovely accent. She remembered their relationship from the beginning. The uncertainty and the fear for them both. Then the peace when they finally got beyond on it and the joy she felt every day just from being with her. After 3 centuries of being alone and fighting for her very existence, the Dragon Queen finally had a family, finally had a happy ending. She'd fought too long and too hard to let it go now. She envisioned Zelena, holding her in her arms, kissing her lips, listening to that little giggle of hers that she always let out when they kissed. Two people, broken and defeated finally finding love and learning to trust again. "Zelena." She whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mal opened her eyes and found herself in a very dark and ugly version of Granny's Diner, with Hades glaring at her. "You should be dead."

"Where is Zelena?"

"In the bathroom. She got sick." Hades answered. "What are you-" Eric suddenly tackled through the front window of the diner.

"Lily, go help your father please." Mal turned and made for the bathrooms. "Zelena?" She pushed open the doors on the stalls until she came to the last and largest where Zelena was vomiting into toilet with a woman holding back her hair.

"Hi, I'm Adriana, Zelena's mother."

Mal immediately straightened up. "I'm Maleficent. It's an honor."

"My, she is very ladylike." Adriana smiled. "Z has told me so much about you." She reached behind her to shake Mal's hand. "Zelena told me about how you two met. About you giving her a chance."

Mal nodded. "I just wanted to get to know her. It was really nothing big."

"You saved her life, possibly yours as well."

"Um, excuse me, but I am slowly hacking up my intestines at the moment." Zelena cut in. She lowered her head and threw up again.

Maleficent knelt at her side. "What's wrong? Is it your stomach again? What the hell is wrong with your stomach?" She noticed Zelena glance up at her mother, who appeared confused. "There's something you're not telling me. Are you sick? Is it serious?"

"We can discuss it later." Zelena sighed, turning back to panting over the toilet. "Go deal with Hades please." Zelena remained where she was while she heard Mal and Hades battling outside. She felt her ribs let out an audible crack as they snapped. Her mother helped her up and lead her outside. She saw Mal and Hades locked in a deadly dance with a pair of swords. Mal looked in prime condition and enraged at Hades' gall for stealing her mate. She had to stop and watch a moment, smiling at seeing her dragon work. Lily approached them and handed a couple vials, one black and one white and whispered to them of what they were for. She knew what she had to do now. "Enough!" Zelena roared. "Stop!" Hades and Mal froze mid-swing and turned to look at her. "Just go away. I'm happy here." She said, looking at Mal. "I don't ever want to see you again."

"Zelena, what are you saying?" Mal asked. "You sent me the healing elixirs and the Ambrosia."

"No,I didn't. Your mother did. She's here. You have one day." Zelena hissed. "One day to see her and then I want you gone." She took Hades' hand and teleported them away to their mansion. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine." He had quite a few wounds. Most likely from Eric.

She pulled him into the kitchen, leaving the black vial on the table by the door, and made him sit down so she could fix them some tea. "I hope she gets the message."

"What's stopping her from coming straight here?" Hades asked.

"I told her not to. She won't." Zelena sighed, slipping the white liquid from the vial into the tea. Hades didn't seem to notice.

"You've been so sick lately."

"Just a stomach virus. I'm sure everything will be-" Pain suddenly erupted in her stomach and she hissed, trying to pretend that she was fine. Hades asked if she was okay and she quickly said yes, hoping that her eyes weren't watering too much. She really needed to go to the hospital as soon as possible. She handed him a cup of tea and pretended to sip some of her own. There was a moment of silence before he suddenly stood up, knocking over his chair. Blue fire appeared on his head before abruptly burning out.

"What have you done?" Hades looked up at her.

"I don't love you anymore. I don't want you. You nearly killed the woman I love. That is a crime that will not go unpunished, especially to a dragon." She answered. Eric suddenly stepped into the doorway, throwing himself at Hades and trying to stab him with a syringe full of the tainted blood. Hades reacted to quickly, flipping Eric and sending him crashing through the table. Zelena backed away as Hades grabbed a nearby knife. "Hades, no!" He hesitated for only a moment. That was all it took for Maleficent to teleport in and stab the god in the back with her sword. Eric stabbed the god in the neck, injecting him with the Black Death. Payback for what he did to Mal. Zelena didn't even wait to hear or see anything else. She walked out of the house, rubbing her arms. She hated this, all of it. She just wanted all of the drama to end, to just curl up in bed and sleep until she got tired of sleeping. When she felt warm hands touching her arms, she expected them to belong to Mal, but it was Cynder. Across the street, she hadn't even known it, but Cerberus was laying dead on the sidewalk. The older dragon and her mother escorted her to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later and after numerous tests, Zelena finally knew what was wrong with her. She was laying on her back while the doctor gave her an ultrasound. It required a special kind of ultrasound in order to see through the egg. There on the screen was none other than her child. It was too early to tell the shape, but it was well developed. But it was her child. Her baby. Adriana had not left her side for a moment and Cynder was with her for about an hour after she went and talked to Mal. Eric and Lily were keeping the dragon away for the time being until Zelena decided when to relay the news. Meanwhile, Underbrooke was shaking under the weight of the Mal's magic. Zelena had no idea what she was doing, but she hoped she wasn't upset.

"My little girl is having a baby." Adriana smiled and kissed Zelena's forehead. "I can't believe it." Underbrooke suddenly shook again and the door opened. A handsome man stepped in, showered in golden light. "Zeus."

"The souls are moving on. Another god must be appointed in Hades; place." said Zeus. He looked at Zelena and moved forward to place his hand on her stomach. "This will be a beautiful child." He said with certainty. "Aphrodite will be jealous."

"It'll be a girl?"

"Forgive me for spoiling the surprise."

"But we just found our daughters again." Cynder pleaded. "Not yet. Just one more-"

"I'm sorry." Zeus took a step back and touched her cheek. "You have been here more than long enough, my dear. Slowly going mad, locked in chains, worrying over your daughter." He nodded to Zelena. "She will soon have a child of her own. Your heart should be at peace knowing that you will be able to watch her from beyond."

"I am a dragon. I have done terrible things. Not even you can guarantee that I will be able to cross over."

"Your business is finished." Zeus said firmly. "It's time to say good-bye."

Adriana looked on the verge of tears as she hugged Zelena tightly, afraid to let go. Zeus left the room and Mal came in then, no longer in her armor, but a simple outfit of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with black boots. Her eyes met Zelena's before turning to the ultrasound machine.

"Mitt Hjarta?" She said softly. "What is this? What is that thing?" She demanded, gesturing at the machine, growling at seeing the doctor's hands on her mate.

"Look again, my Maleficent." Cynder whispered, her voice cracking. "At the screen."

Mal growled at seeing all the sadness in the room and not really understanding it. She looked at the screen again. "It looks like a head with very tiny limbs." Zelena smiled at the dragon's confused expression. The it seemed to hit her and she looked at the redhead in shock. "You are pregnant?" Zelena simply nodded and laughed as the dragon ran to hug her, whispering words of affection in her ears. "This is wonderful. So wonderful, my witch. I guess I can't be so mad at your stupid stomach now." Zelena rolled her eyes and kissed Mal. The dragon watched excitedly as the doctor printed off a picture for them. Zelena went to clean off and got dressed. As wonderful as this day was, they couldn't celebrate much. Now it was time to say goodbye.

Entering the great cavern with its stone bridge and fiery pit just below it, neither daughter wanted to say goodbye to their mother. Lily didn't want to say goodbye to her grandmother either.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Cynder said to Mal. "I wish I had been. Even without me, you have grown into a beautiful, strong dragon queen." She looked at Zelena. "With a more than worthy mate." Zelena blushed at having the approval of her mate's mother.

"I couldn't be more proud either." Adriana added. "I just wish I could be there for our granddaughter. Name her after me."

"No, me." Cynder smiled.

Zelena wiped her eyes as she hugged her mother one last time. Adriana gave her hand another squeeze and stepped back as Zeus appeared on the end of the bridge, calling for them. "I love you. I will always love you."

"Don't worry about me." Adriana smiled sadly.

"At least you'll have the silk you could ever sew with and as much sweet bread as you could eat."

Both mothers took a step back and Adriana stepped onto the bridge first, walking towards the white light and Zeus' outstretched hand without fear. Cynder was apprehensive. She stopped in the middle of the bridge as a tendril of fire climbed out of the lava below, trying to pull her down. Zelena and Lily held onto Mal when her mother screamed. "No." The dragon whispered. "Keep walking. Please." Adriana turned back when she heard the scream and went back to take Cynder's hand. The fire dispersed almost immediately. Adriana smiled and lead Cynder across the bridge, not once letting go of her hand. Together, they walked into the light, looking back at their daughters with dazzling smiles, Then they were gone.

Zeus suddenly materialized next to Zelena. "There is one more person here I thought you would want to see." She didn't need to be told who he was talking about. She looked at Mal, silently asking her for a moment alone.

Mal touched her belly and kissed her forehead. "We'll catch up with you later. Come on, Lily. Let's go steal all of Hades' stuff."

Zelena fought back the grin that threatened to burst on her lips. Both of the dragons departed, leaving her alone with Zeus. "What will happen to the underworld without Hades? Surely all of the souls can't be judged without taking care of their unfinished business."

"They will be fine." Zeus assured her. "Another god will take Hades' place once Mount Olympus has voted and Underbrooke will probably change form, but still remain the underworld. Did you take any more of the Ambrosia?"

"No, just what Mal ate. Why? What even is Ambrosia?"

"Food of the gods." He answered. "Food possessing the ability to turn a mortal into a god."

"So Mal's a goddess now?"

"Sort of. Not quite. I prohibited the change. Making new gods is against the cod of Olympus, but I understood the need. Hades was willing to revert all of his power to destroying Maleficent and taking you. We found plans of his to destroy Olympus as well. You did the gods a favor."

"Yeah." Zelena crossed her arms. "I feel so pleased that I helped."

"You feel badly about causing his demise."

Zelena sighed and bit her lip. "He loved me. One time, it was pure, and he was good."

"Love would have never been enough for him. Even when he had you, he wouldn't have stopped. He wanted it all, remember?"

She nodded. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Zeus motioned behind her and she turned, watching Cora Mills approach her, dressed in the ugly, robes of a simple miller's daughter. "I should give you some time alone-"

"No." Zelena said curtly. "This won't take long at all." She walked up to Cora. The look in her eyes told her that she knew exactly who she was. "Cora Mills. Mommy. I expected more."

"Zelena, I-"

"Don't!" Zelena roared. "Don't even try to justify what you did to me. You left me, your child, to die in the middle of the woods! You gave everything to Regina. You turned me against her. You made me feel like dirt, unwanted, not needed. Everything terrible that had ever happened to me has been your fault. You took away any chance at life I might've had. You gave me the cross of envy that I bear. Those dark thoughts I hear in my head, half of them belong to the bastard father that beat me and the other half belong to you, the mother that didn't want me. I hated you, so much." She paused to catch her breath after her rant, feeling the tears start to feel. "And all I can really say to you is...thank you." The look of shock on Cora's face made her stomach turn. "Thank you. If it weren't for you, I would've never gotten to be with my real mother, Adriana. I would've never broken a law of magic and I would've never met Mal. So, thank you, for everything. Every scar, every tear, thank you for it all. And I, uh...I forgive you. You don't know how hard it is for me to say that you of all people, but I do. I hope your best chance was everything you worked for." Cora started to speak, but Zelena raised her hand. "There is nothing you can say that I want to hear. You missed out. Goodbye, Mother." She drew her hands, teleporting to town square next to Eric. There was a giant cyclone sucking all of the gold and jewels out of the vault beneath the library and into a portal. Mal and Lily walked up with their arms full of wines and liquors from Hades' private stash. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Ready to go home?" Eric asked.

"Very much so. Can we go now?"

They stepped into the cyclone and the next thing she knew, she was in her ruined living room. Eric repaired everything for her and she walked off to her bedroom. She froze at seeing a present on her bed. It was a small green box with a white bow. Inside, was her mother's music box, newly repaired as though it were brand new. There was only a little card with the symbol of a thunderbolt on it. Her gift from Zeus. She smiled and placed the music box on her bedside table and collapsed onto the bed. A little while later Mal joined her.

"Are you okay, Zelena?"

"I'm fine." Zelena sighed. "I just want to go to sleep and pretend like I didn't almost lose 2 days ago."

"We're going to have a child." Mal whispered excitedly.

"I know."

"You know I'm going to be incessantly protective of you now, right? Is there anything you need?"

"Mind sitting on my face."

"You're so crass." Mal snorted, kissing her hair. She magically got rid of their clothing and rolled Zelena onto her stomach to start giving her a massage. "I'm glad you're home and everything is fine."

"This is Storybrooke, dear. How long is it gonna stay that way?" Zelena replied. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the blonde. "I don't want a massage, I'm exhausted, but there's something we have to do before I can relax."

"What's that?" The dragon purred.

"Bond."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes or it's a little rushed.


	12. Chapter 12

Mal slept for a day and a half, holding on to her mate, who only got up for short visits to the bathroom. Then it was right back to Mal's arms. The ordeal of the last few days and nearly dying had exhausted her. It had been more than a little while when Zelena didn't return one night, so naturally, the dragon got up to look for her. She knocked on the bathroom door, but Zelena didn't answer. It was unlocked, so she peeked inside and found it empty. "Zelena?" She called, walking through the farmhouse. She followed the witch's scent outside where the smell of burning wood assaulted her senses. Zelena was standing next to Tiberius's stall. It was already half consumed by flames.

"He killed Tiberius." Zelena said softly. Mal stood next to her and watched the flames devour the structure. "Gave him the Black Death. Black blood was everywhere. Tiberius couldn't even stand."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't want any of that stuff laying around." Zelena sighed. "I want it all burned, all gone." She folded her arms and leaned her head against Mal. "I will miss my noble steed."

"I could find you another one. Maybe even get you a griffon."

Zelena chuckled, but her smile quickly faded. "I don't want another pet for a while. I just...I can't believe he killed my fucking Pegasus. Tiberius had nothing to do with this."

"It's because he was a gift from me." Mal said softly.

The witch sighed and turned to walk back into the house. Maleficent followed. Zelena didn't go back to the bedroom, she went and pulled a candy bar off top of the fridge.

Mal frowned. "Do you always hide candy all over your house?"

Zelena smirked. "Check the bottom of the coffee table."

The dragon arched a curious eyebrow and reached under the table. Sure enough, she pulled a Twix from beneath it. "I think we need to talk about you being pregnant, dear."

"Why? You know I'll do this right, Mal. I'll get prenatal care, I'll go to the doctor often, do yoga, eat right."

"Come here." Mal sat down on the couch and Zelena flopped down next to her. "Bearing a dragon baby takes a heavy toll on the mother. The egg will literally take all of the nutrients out of what you eat and you will need to eat almost constantly in order to sustain yourself. The egg is not my concern. You are. Dragons can go for weeks without eating without any problems. You can go days at least, but-"

"Then can't I get necessary nutrient injections?" Zelena cut in.

"I don't know. I don't want to scare you, but I am concerned." She would deal with any pain necessary, but she didn't know what she would do if Zelena was put in danger, if she was hurt because of Mal, because of their baby. She grabbed the witch and kissed her. Zelena giggled in surprise as the dragon carried her into the bedroom. She took the candy bar and tossed it to the side. The witch smiled against her lips as they continued to kiss. By now, she knew exactly what made her favorite witch go crazy. But something else was bothering her.

"Zelena?"

"Hmm?"

Mal looked down, planting a kiss to the redhead's collarbone. "What if I'm too old for this? Our child would look at you and see a beautiful young mother and then, look at me. I mean, I am old, Zelena. What if I can't keep up?"

"Mal." Zelena said, taking her by chin as the dragon had so often done to her. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. When our child looks at you, they will see a beautiful goddess and they will be proud because you are their mother. Your age is an astounding thing and absolutely nothing to be ashamed about."

Maleficent sighed and nuzzled against her witch with a powerful purr. She removed their robes so their naked bodies could touch and she could continue lovingly rubbing herself against her lover without anything getting in the way. "Zelena."

"Hmm?" Zelena giggled as she kissed Mal's throat that was gently vibrating due to her purring.

"I love you so much. I don't ever want to let you go."

Zelena suddenly sat up and kissed her. "I don't want to let you go either." She took a deep breath and smiled, looking into her dragon's eyes. "You are my world. You opened my heart, gave me a new life, and now a child. Because of you, Maleficent, I feel like I finally found a place in the world." Mal smiled and kissed her again, heart soaring at hearing the heartfelt words. "But I have to ask you something." The dragon sat up in concern. Zelena reached across her to the nightstand where the music box was sitting and picked it up. "We've been through so much in the last year and I would not give up a second of it. After everything, I just want to love you forever." Zelena's words were tender and sweet but Mal didn't quite understand the nervousness. "We have been tied together the dragon way, through bonding and mating." Zelena continued. "And I would like to tie us together the human way as well." She opened the music box and held it out. Maleficent revealed it wasn't actually the music box at all. The outside was the same, but the inside held a velvet lining cushion and inserted in that was a diamond ring with an emerald studded band made to look like dragon scales. It was beautiful. Mal looked up at Zelena. "Will you marry me, Maleficent?"

The dragon smiled and chuckled. "Did you truly need to ask, my love?"

Zelena blushed and slid the ring on her finger. "Well, I felt that I should."

"I want to get you a ring." Mal said excitedly. "And I'll give you a wedding that will make any others look like crap. Do you want it green?"

Zelena laughed at her enthusiasm. "We can talk about it later. Right now, I think we should celebrate with some more mating."

"I completely agree."

It was sheer bliss for them both to fully commit each other in every way possible. Two souls once thought to be broken, were being healed just from the presence of the other. When they announced their engagement, Lily and Eric nearly crushed them in big bear hugs. They went out to the diner to celebrate and Maleficent noticed that Regina was beaming as well when she walked in with Robin. The queen pulled the dragon to the side and told her the news. She was pregnant.

"Tell me i didn't get you pregnant when I didn't have my memories." Mal growled immediately.

Regina looked hurt by her tone. "No, you didn't. The baby is Robin's, but you healed me when we kissed."

Thank the gods. "Well then, congratulations. Zelena is bearing a child as well. I need to get back to her." Mal quickly returned to the dining area and smiled at seeing her mate deep in conversation with Eric.

"I'm thinking." Said Eric. "If it's a boy, you name him Eric Jr."

"Oh yeah?" Zelena arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, hear me out. If it's a girl...Erica."

Mal scoffed as she sat down. "Zeus believes it will be a girl and we sure aren't naming her after you."

"I don't see why not. I mean...look at me." He did a pose as though he some sort of male model.

"Eric, shut up." She smirked. He grinned in reply.

"Do you plan to stay, Eric?" Zelena ventured to ask. Mal looked up with interest, wondering as well if her lifelong friend would stick around.

"I do. I have a daughter to finish getting to know." He smiled at Lily. "As well as a wedding that I have to attend and a goddaughter to care for." He smirked at Mal, who rolled her eyes. But she was happy he was staying. Now she could have all of her family with her helping to protect and care for her newest child.

"Will you move to the dragon mansion, Zelena?" Eric asked.

They hadn't given thought to that. As much as Mal would love to have her fiancée live with her, she knew Zelena liked her farmhouse as well. "Perhaps we keep both houses and Zelena will live wherever she wants. Once the baby is close to being due she can live with us then. That way, you can keep your house. That is, unless you want to."

Zelena nodded her agreement. "I love it."

"Excellent." She glanced up as Ruby brought over their food. She pushed Zelena's plate to her. "Eat up." They would have to get the witch on a feeding schedule. There was so much to do. Not just with the wedding either. She needed to buy Zelena a new bed, something better on her back. They needed to build a nursery, get some toys and decorations for the baby, replace all of the gifts Zelena destroyed, find or make her some new ones, get her a new pet. She said she didn't want one, but Mal would buy her one anyway.

"Earth to Maleficent." The dragon blinked and looked down the witch's hand waving in her face.

"Yes?"

"Let me put your mind at ease, dragon." Zelena said. "Do not go on a spending spree."

"We both know I'm not going to listen to that, but okay." Mal nodded.

"Not yet at least. Let's just enjoy it for now. I think I'm still processing the fact I'm getting married and having a child."

"The two of you are getting married?!" Ruby said excitedly as she returned to the table. "That is awesome! Drinks are on me."

"I'm pregnant, I can't drink." Zelena said.

"Yes you can." Mal cut in. "The alcohol won't bother the egg."

"Really?"

She nodded. "One of the perks of being a dragon mother."

Ruby grinned and left, returning with champagne for the happy family. "To Mal and Zelena!" They each raised their glasses and clinked them together.

Maleficent looked into the bright blue eyes of her lover. "To us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A few days passed and Zelena was continually amazed by Mal's caring nature. She completely switched out much of the furniture for something easier on Zelena's back, kept the pantry and fridge full of food and her favorite snacks and cooked for her every night. She replaced her gifts, painting two new pictures of Zelena, reforging her shield and bought her a new car. She made sure that the witch got her prenatal care, everything Zelena would ever need to have their child, the dragon made sure it was provided. Zelena really didn't have much to do, especially since the weather was starting to turn colder again. Mal fixed that problem by placing a spell on her land that allowed her to control the temperature around the farmhouse. Lily was often with Eric, slowly building a relationship with her father. As for the wedding, there was little discussion so far, but of course the dragon wanted to take care of everything, which Zelena argued fervently against. She wanted to do something, but Mal was being incredibly stubborn.

Zelena was lounging in a chair on her porch, drawing lazily on a sketchpad when a familiar Mercedes drove up the lane. Mal was laying next to the house in her dragon form, chewing on one of her giant tires. She didn't even give the car a second glance, so intent was she on destroying the rubbery chew toy. The witch looked up as Regina and Emma got out of it and walked up the steps of the porch.

"I do believe the last time we spoke, I told you not to ever come on my property again." Zelena said, looking up at her guests. Her sister had been calling nonstop trying to contact Mal after hearing about happened with Hades. The dragon ignored her of course. Not intentionally, but they both were preoccupied at the moment.

Regina glanced at the Mal. It made Zelena smile, listening to her purr like a content cat as she played with the tire. "I just wanted to check on Mal."

"She's fine, obviously. Anything else?" Zelena replied.

Regina dug her hands into her coat pockets. "Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on the baby too."

"Thank you. Congratulations to you as well. You know, you could've just sent me all this in a text." Zelena sighed. Mal raised her head and looked in her direction, but she waved her hand dismissively and the dragon relaxed once again.

"She's very protective of you." Regina murmured.

"I'm her mate. And also pregnant. It's expected." The witch shrugged. "What do you want, dearie?" She knew her sister had to want something else. She wouldn't drive all the way out here for small talk.

"Why didn't either one of you tell me what was going on?" Regina finally demanded. "I was worried sick and Ruby wouldn't tell me anything. I could've helped. It's a miracle Mal survived the Black Death at all."

Zelena sighed again and put down her sketchpad. Maleficent raised her head as her mate rose to her feet. "Believe it or not, Baby Sister, but regardless of who you are and what you feel, anything that happens at this farmhouse is none of your concern. If you needed to be notified, you would have been. Mal is perfectly fine. Your help was not required in saving her."

"You gambled her life on-"

"I didn't gamble anything." Zelena hissed. "Her life is the most precious thing in the world to me. I wouldn't bet it on anything. As I said, you were not needed. You do not need to be involved in everything Maleficent does just because you used to be friends. You locked her up for 30 years and expected her to just forget that? You didn't want her until she had moved on with me. How much do you really care, Regina?"

Regina met her glare evenly. "I care a lot about Mal."

"Good. Not as much as I do." The redhead said firmly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to check up on my old friend."

Zelena looked over her shoulder at her dragon. Mal met her eyes, staring into them with curiosity and...amusement? She frowned slightly and stepped to the side to retake her seat. She didn't like having Regina anywhere near her mate. Bonding again had brought out some sort of primal possessiveness in her that simply would not go away until Mal was once more in her sight or in her arms. She ignored her company and turned back to drawing.

Regina approached Mal, but the dragon didn't shift forms and chose instead to simply listen to the queen tell her how worried she was.

"Um, congratulations." Emma said awkwardly.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you to say things you actually mean?" Zelena responded without looking up. "Oh wait...she put you in a tree."

"Look, Zelena, I don't disrespect you like this."

"No, you and Regina are just always trying to meddle in everyone's business. I do remember telling you that I would gut the both of you the next time you set foot on my property...and yet here you stand." She looked up. "Have I lost my edge? Do I need to make an example out of someone?" Mal suddenly roared at her. "Dammit, Mal, I am like 4 weeks pregnant, I can threaten someone without getting worked up!" Mal roared again and reached a hand forward to gently push Zelena back into her seat with a claw. She glared at Emma until the blonde backed off the porch. The dragon returned to furiously chewing on her toy and Regina sighed, understanding that Maleficent was simply not in the mood to talk.

Zelena watched them walk to the car. The sound was sudden and loud, like a giant crack. All three women turned to Mal as she covered her maw with her claws and roared in pain. Zelena and Regina both raced towards her and Zelena gasped when she saw blood dripping from between the claws. "Mal? Let me see, baby." Mal whimpered and laid her head on the ground, opening it wide so the witch could climb in. Regina walked around the outside, wanting to help but not knowing what to do.

"Don't eat me, dear." Zelena called, walking across the barbed tongue to where the blood was pooling around one of Mal's teeth. "Ugh, love, you need to take a breath mint after this. It smells like burnt rubber in here." The dragon's response was to snap her mouth closed. "Ew! Mal!" Mal opened her mouth again and Zelena punched her in the tongue before going to examine the tooth at the back of her mouth where the blood was pooling. The tooth was cracked and broken. "Regina, hand me a shovel!" The queen conjured one and handed it through the teeth. Zelena took it and pushed it under the tooth. She used all her weight to pull the handle down. The shovel broke but she managed to remove the damaged tooth. It fell to the ground with a soft thud and Zelena climbed out, magically cleaning herself off. Mal's tail started shaking happily and her tongue flicked out to lick at the hole between her teeth. She looked at her chew tire and grabbed and threw it across the meadow.

"There. Better?" Zelena asked. Maleficent purred and laid her head back down, offering her neck for a scratch. "Okay, fine." She smiled as the dragon started purring and squirming, enjoying Zelena's scratching her behind her horns. "You're nothing but a big kitty cat, aren't you, Dragon Queen?" She grinned, knowing exactly the places that Mal loved to be scratched and petted. The blonde loved this, even though she hated to admit it and Zelena was actually surprised that she was showing this side of herself in front of Regina and Emma. "I bet you won't chew on that thing for a week now." Mal let out a deep groan as she rolled onto her side. Zelena stepped back and examined her nails, all of which had been worn down on Mal's scales. She magically fixed them and looked up at Regina. "Thank you. Will that be all?"

Regina looked at Mal, the dragon happily purring away next to her mate. "Yeah. I'll call you later, Mal."

Once they were gone, Zelena went into the house. Maleficent roared and quickly shifted to follow, tackling her onto the couch and cuddling against her.

"What is with you today?" Zelena asked.

"Happy." Maleficent sighed peacefully. "So happy. I don't care who sees it." She turned Zelena's head to look her in the eye. "You make me feel human, Zelena. You make me feel like a childish little girl who's dating the crush of her dreams." She smiled and kissed her witch's lips. "Whoever said villains don't get happy endings can kiss my ass." Zelena snorted when she laughed and quickly covered her mouth. Mal only smiled and buried her face in her neck. "How many times have you eaten today?"

"4."

"Good. We have to make sure our little one is well fed. Would you like a massage?"

Zelena sighed, just thinking of how lucky she was to be with a woman like Maleficent. The dragon was almost too good to be true. She really needed to step up her game. "How about I give you one?"

"No, I offered."

"And I declined and offered my own." Zelena rolled out of her embrace and the dragon rolled onto her stomach, folding her arms beneath her head. The witch magically removed her shirt and bra and set to work. This was how they spent most of their days now, in a relaxed and laid back atmosphere, not doing anything in particular really but enjoying each other's company. Neither needed or work or actually had a job. All they had to do was enjoy themselves. That is until the full force of pregnancy hit.

"Son of a whore!" Zelena sat up in bed, groaning as pain lanced through her swelling belly. "Fuck!" Mal rolled her onto her side and gently massaged circles into her back. "Fuck it all!"

"Zelena, dear, stop cursing." The blonde said gently.

"My stomach is going crazy!"

"It's just pains. They'll go away in a little bit."

"Motherfucker!"

"I fucked the mother. It was a lot of fun." the dragon snickered.

"I have 8 more months of this?!" Zelena gasped, starting to wrap her arms around her stomach in order to alleviate the pain, but just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone and she could breathe easier again. Mal whispered soothing words into her ear and kissed her cheek and temple, lulling her back into sleep. The next morning, her back ached and Mal was kind enough to give her another massage and make breakfast.

"I bet you get tired of doing this." Zelena sighed as Mal pushed some pillows behind her back so she could sit up in bed.

"Of what, dear?"

"Taking care of me. I feel like a child."

"You are my mate and you carry my child." Maleficent took her by the chin and looked into her eyes. "It is my job to care for you and fulfill every need or desire you might have."

Zelena smiled and accepted a kiss on the lips. She still felt like nothing more than a burden to the dragon who hardly left her side. "You know, you can go hang out with Lily and Eric if you want."

"Why would I do that? They call constantly and they're over here half the time anyway." Mal replied, laying next to her on the bed, watching as she ate the blueberry pancakes topped with actual blueberries, whipped cream and a side of bacon and eggs. "You should be resting and relaxing, not listening to their idiocy. Are you bored?"

"Maybe, I suppose."

"Then I'll have to do something about that."

Mal's something turned out to be a drive out to the town line in Zelena's new car.

"What are we doing here?" Zelena asked.

"Your boredom ends now." The blonde grinned as she out on a pair of shades. She fiddled with the heater until her mate was comfortable. Zelena looked up as Lily, Ruby and Eric pulled up cars of their own.

"What's going on?" She demanded. The cars were lined up in the road. Lily and Ruby side by side in the form and Eric and Mal in the back. Mal revved the engine and grinned.

"We're going to have a little car race."

"I said I was bored and the first thing you think of is an all out, extremely dangerous car race through a tiny town like Storybrooke?" Zelena said. She grinned. "Maleficent, you and I are made for each other."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their little race had not gone as planned. Lily won, being the first to make it to the clock tower and afterwards the group had split up as David and Emma gave chase, starting a whole new race. Considering Mal had actually been taught to drive by Cruella, crazy mad driving Cruella, she easily managed to shake the PoPo. Rather than drive back to the fort, they met at Granny's for lunch, a final suck it to Storybrooke's police force.

"Well that was a fun afternoon." Zelena said as they walked in. She immediately noticed a haggard looking Robin and Roland sitting in a booth. "Mal, why don't you go ahead to the table?"

"Everything okay?" Mal asked.

"Yes, dear. Go." She smiled and walked over to Robin. He glanced up and noticed her growing belly before motioning for her to sit. Roland slid over for her. "I don't believe I ever thanked you for helping me with that whole lost memories nonsense."

"It was no big deal-"

"It was." She said firmly. "You stood up to Maleficent in her most dangerous and hostile form. You protected me. If there is anything I can do to repay you, then please let me know."

Robin looked over at her. "You know, you're not so bad to be around when you're not being all wicked."

"I'm Wicked all day. Every day." She smirked. "And you're not so bad for an honorable thief."

He chuckled. "I need no repayment."

"Have you spoken to Regina?"

"Occasionally, but I know that I will have to do more. For our child."

She nodded. "I wish you the best." She looked at Roland. "May I give a gift to the little one?" He looked up with bright eyes, having gotten over her fear of her a long time ago. "What would you like?"

"I want Gina back." Roland said softly. "And cookies."

"You want Gina? Then you will have Gina. And cookies." She conjured a hot plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table and pulled out her phone to call Regina.

"Zelena. I just heard you were using Storybrooke as a race track."

"Where are you? Are you decent?" Zelena asked.

"I'm at my desk, working. Why?"

"How about a lunch break?"

"With you?"

The witch scoffed. "Of course not. I am granting the wish of a small boy. He would really like for you to say yes."

"Alright then. Fine."

Zelena hopped up, hanging up the cell phone and teleporting her sister to take her seat next to Roland. She was almost mauled by the little boy trying to get a hug.

"Thank you, Lena."

Zelena dipped her head and walked to her own family. Mal raised an eyebrow at her, but she only smiled. A waitress brought over their food and she was touched at the meal her dragon had picked for her. A steak dinner with a side of vegetables and specially made sweet bread. "Oh, this looks amazing."

"Only the best for my mate." Maleficent grinned.

"Dear, I was thinking about the wedding. Can we have it sooner rather than later? Before I balloon up and have to waddle down the aisle."

Mal conjured some kind of small crystal ball and placed it on the table next to her. "Whatever you want for our wedding, just whisper it to the crystal ball."

Zelena quickly picked it up and held it against her lips. "No listening." She commanded. Mal rolled her eyes and put her fingers in her ears. The witch waited a few moments, just to enjoy the sight of the Dragon Queen sticking her fingers in her ears. "Okay." She whispered. The ball reacted almost immediately, purple smoke covering the glass surface. "Okay um, I want it to feel like Oz a bit. Magical and mysterious, with lots of fire and flowers. Ooh, and sweet bread and Mal's favorite dishes. Marked of course, I don't want to be eating gazelle." She glanced up at Mal. The dragon was staring up in the air, waiting patiently for her to finish. "Oh, and a dragon ice sculpture that looks like Mal. That is all." She handed the crystal ball and the dragon actually pulled out a list. Eric and Lily snickered as she quickly whispered the list to the ball and placed it on the table. She burned the list and looked at Zelena.

"And that will be our wedding."

"Now all that's left is to get our wedding dresses."

"And the guest list."

Lily scoffed. "Us four, Ruby and Granny. Who else do we need?"

Zelena shrugged. "Do you have a specific date?"

"Two weeks from today." Mal said firmly.

Zelena nodded. "Two weeks from today."

That night, her thoughts were on the wedding as she and Mal lay together in bed, naked bodies entangled together after a fun shower. Mal was purring and barely awake. Zelena meanwhile, was wide awake, gently stroking of the dragon's arms.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Maleficent whispered softly.

"Just the wedding. I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know. A wedding is supposed to be a big day." Zelena turned her head so she could at the blonde's face. Mal's eyes were closed but she was awake. They opened after a moment and she took Zelena by the chin.

"I believe this is real, Zelena. This love, us. You are not at all what I expected, and much more than I could have ever dreamed of. You are a dream come true." She smiled and Zelena quickly wiped away a small tear. "You don't need to be nervous. I am not. We already belong to each other in almost every way. This is merely one more step."

Zelena sighed with a smile. "You are your infinite wisdom are always right."

"I know." She smirked.

"But you probably should've saved that for the wedding vows."

Mal kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. "Hush and go to sleep. I'll think of something equally romantic and lovely before then. I have a way with words, you know."

"Yes you do." Zelena kissed her cheek and buried herself in her dragon's warmth. A sharp pain rippled through her stomach. "Oh bloody hell."

/

Over the next few days, when Zelena wasn't eating, wallowing in pain or working on crafting the perfect wedding dress, she was with her favorite dragon family. Eric called a movie night at the dragon mansion and rented movies that were about them. Stuff like Wicked the musical, The Wizard of Oz, Sleeping Beauty, that sort of thing. Zelena was not too happy about how she was portrayed for the most part, but Mal assured her that their portrayals could not compare to the real thing. As usual her words made Zelena giggle and blush like a foolish girl, the one thing she hated about the dragon's effect on her. There were no bachelorette parties. Maleficent didn't see the point of them and Zelena was usually dealing with stomach problems. Her belly was growing and she already had a little baby bump which both soon to be mothers were proud of. All in all, Zelena felt that she was approaching this thing rather well. That is, until the night before the wedding and she and Mal spent the night apart in order to fulfill some ridiculous superstitious nonsense Lily and Ruby spouted about not seeing the bride before the wedding. She was making any last minute touches on her dress and trying to not throw up when she heard a knock at the door. It was her sister.

"Can I help you?" Zelena asked. Regina was also sporting a baby bump but it wasn't quite as big as Zelena's own. Probably because she wasn't carrying a baby and an egg.

"I just wanted to check on you, see how you were doing." Regina said, looking rather awkward. "I know Mal is gone for the night and I just…" Zelena raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish. "Look, I know you hate me, Zelena. I get it. But I want to bury the hatchet."

"You just want to be at Maleficent's wedding." The witch scoffed. The sad look on Regina's face actually made her sad for a moment. She reminded herself that this was the woman who locked her up for 3 months. Then she pictured her mother. Adriana wouldn't have wanted her so cold-hearted. Even if it was towards Regina. She was better than that. "Come in, dear. You'll catch a cold. I just made some hot tea and I have a fire going, so come on." She turned and lead the way into the home. Regina looked around at the new decorations while Zelena poured them some tea. Mal had been painting a lot lately and Zelena had taken a few to hang up in the living room. She brought the tea back into the living room, offered a cup to Regina and sat down with her own. Regina's eyes grazed over to her wedding dress, handcrafted by the witch's own hands. It was a 'pagan' style, sleek ensemble that trailed the ground as she walked and was embroidered with a neckline of emeralds. She simply could not have a wedding dress that didn't have a touch of green.

"I hate to barge in on you like this." Regina said, turning her attention back to Zelena. "Believe me, I don't expect anything from you. I know that we may never be anything close to what true sisters are like. But I would like for us to form some sort of relationship that is more than jealousy and hatred."

Zelena sipped her tea. "I don't hate you, Regina. I just happen to not really like you. And I'm no longer jealous of you. In about 24 hours, my dreams will come true. I'll have my true love and a child and I'll be loved more than I can possibly describe. I don't want or need whatever you have."

"Then can we start over?"

Zelena didn't think she needed to warn the queen about trying to seduce Mal again. Still, she did not forgive easily and she didn't really care if anyone else was at the wedding or not, just as long as her dragon was there. "I'll think about it. You can come to the wedding but I promise that if you make a scene, I **will** gut you and send your entrails to your son as a birthday present." Regina was clearly fighting back a scowl, but she nodded. Zelena drank some of her tea again and stiffened when she felt a slight streak of pain in her stomach. Her phone rang and she picked it up off the table to answer it. "Hey Love."

"Are you alright, dear?" Mal asked immediately. "I felt the bond. What happened?"

"Just a little pain." Zelena said. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure? I'll come home and give you a massage if you need it."

"I'm fine." Zelena sighed. "But I miss you. I know it's only been a night, but-"

"I am losing my mind." Mal suddenly growled. "I don't truly understand why this wedding thing is such a big deal. We've already pledged ourselves to each other. Lilith and Ruby are about to rip my hair out. This is the third hairstyle in the past half hour."

"Don't let them rip out anything. I love your hair."

"I won't. Believe me, I love it too." The dragon obviously had a smirk on her lips. She growled at something, probably Lily pulling on her hair.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, dearie. Walking down the aisle."

"I'll see you. Remember, dint be nervous."

"I'm fine. Just slightly worried about vomiting at the altar. The morning sickness is kicking early."

"I wouldn't hold it against you- Ow! Son of a bitch, Lily!" Mal let out a stream of incentives and the line clicked off.

Zelena looked at the phone and smirked as she tossed it to the side. Regina placed her cup back on the table, having finished her tea.

"Thank you." The queen said. "And congratulations on tomorrow."

Zelena merely nodded and walked her to the door. She looked back at her wedding dress and a smile lit up her lips. Tomorrow, all her dreams would come true. She could hardly wait. There was another knock at the door and before she could open it, in burst Tinkerbell. The two had met only a few days ago, bonding over their love of the color green and Zelena felt that she may've found a friend for once. The fairy wasted no time in getting to work on her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina, Henry, Emma, and the Charmings approached the designated place in the forest that had been chosen for the wedding. "You know when I said I was invited." Regina said. "That didn't include all of you."

"We wanted to show our support." Snow said. "I think it's nice that Zelena has found a happy ending."

"And Maleficent." Henry added.

Regina scoffed as she ran her hands down her dress, struggling to walk across the soft earth in her heels. "You think everything is nice." The location of the wedding was designated to a shady spot in the forest. The site was quite beautiful and yet so simple and elegant. There was a white arch made to look like two dragons and a white stone walkway with rows of white chairs on either side and small pillars with white flower bouquets on them and black iron braciers lit with colorful dragon fire to complete the arrangement.

"This is beautiful." Snow exclaimed.

Regina rolled her eyes yet again. Nearby was a giant tree that was covered in a large tent that she supposed would house the reception. It was indeed a lovely sight. Part of her, she had to admit, did not want to see Mal married, especially not to her crazy sister. The other part was overjoyed that the dragon was happy. Unfortunately the former emotion was stronger, especially when she knew that at one point she could've been in Zelena's place.

Lily and Ruby were already there, both wearing long, sleek green dresses. Maleficent's former mate, Eric, was there as well wearing a black tux. Regina wondered if this would be the entire wedding party. As far as she knew these were mostly Mal's friends. Zelena hadn't exactly branched off to make friends.

"Who invited you guys?" Lily asked as they approached.

"Zelena." Regina answered. "She said it was alright."

"Just so you know, this is about them today. Not any former rivalries or romances. Got it?"

Regina merely nodded. She sat down to wait for the ceremony to start. Tink and Granny arrived a few minutes later. Followed by Robin and Roland and some of Ruby and Lily's friends. Just before everything was to begin, there was a bright flash of lightning that caused nearly everyone to scream. Out of the light stepped none other than Zeus, the king of the gods himself. Regina had only ever seen pictures of him and yet here he was in the flesh, dressed in a Greek style robe of red and gold colors and a golden leaf circlet on his head.

"Zeus, you made it." Eric said, shaking his head. "You honor us by doing this."

"There will be more surprises to come. I still owe you, Maleficent and Zelena for taking care of Hades for me." Zeus took his place at the head presiding over the ceremony. Then it began. Everyone took their seats as a pair of carriages rode up, both pulled by horses that changed colors, reminiscent of the one seen in the Wizard of Oz movie. The wedding march did not play. Instead it was that same tune that Regina remembered Zelena's music box playing, this time more lively and beautiful that eerie and mystical. Eric received the honor of helping both women out of the carriages and both of them looped their arms through his and he escorted them down the aisle with a big grin on his face. Maleficent was breathtaking. She wore a long white sleeveless dress that left her shoulder bare enough to display her tattoo and was embroidered with diamonds and touch of emeralds. Elegant and yet extravagant with all of the sewn in gems. Very Mal. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, small flowers braided into a few strands. Zelena practically glowed. Her hair was braided into a long braid with white flowers braided in as well and a ring of them resting on the top of her hair. The redhead was visibly trembling in happiness. Both of them seem surprised to see Zeus.

/

Zelena noticed very little once she and Mal stepped in front of Zeus and were told to face each other and take each other's hands. Her dragon was too stunning, burning to brightly in the sunlight for her to focus on anything else.

"You look beautiful." Mal whispered.

"So do you." She returned. She didn't even hear Zeus speaking until he got to the part where he asked who be giving each woman away.

"We will." Both of them looked as their grinning mothers walked together down the aisle. There was gasping from the crowd and Zelena looked at Zeus.

"You didn't really think I would just give you a music box for potentially saving Olympus, did you?" Zeus smirked. Adriana and Cynder took two seats on the front row, smiling brightly at their daughters. This day could not get any better or exciting. "Would the brides like to say their vows at this time?"

"Um, yes." Zelena nodded and looked up at Mal. She forced her voice to cooperate and not crack. Today was not a day for crying, it was one for celebrating. She took a deep breath. "Maleficent, you are my one and only true love. You are the only person I will ever desire." She swallowed thickly and took another breath.

"It's okay, dear." Mal smirked.

"We, um, we've been through a lot since we met. We've literally been to hell and back for each other. Now, I know that I've made mistakes. I will keep making mistakes. You have been forewarned. However, I love you more than anything and I will do anything for you. I consider it an honor to be your lover, your mate, your wife and the other mother of your child." She had to stop or else she would really start bawling. She swore that she would not cry at this thing.

"The honor is mine." Mal said. "When we first met, Zelena, I did not expect much. I certainly did not expect to fall in love with you. And yet, I have. In over 3000 years upon this earth, I have never felt this way about anyone. You are my heart, my soul, my sun, my stars, my fire. Everything. You are my dream come true, my happy ending. It took 3000 years to find you. I won't let you go anytime soon. I love you so much that it makes me crazy. I don't mind it at all because you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You make me feel...wicked. Perfectly wicked." She smiled and Zelena wiped a few stray tears away with her thumb.

"May we have the rings." Zeus extended his hand to little Roland as he suddenly popped up and handed the god a little black box. Zeus opened it, revealing the two rings that Mal had handcrafted for this occasion. They were small rings, both identical and embedded with the finest jewels the dragon possessed. It was a silver ring with a row of emeralds encircling the band in the center and two rows of tiny amber stones and diamonds meticulously placed on either side of the emeralds. Zelena was sure it had been a painstaking process, but Maleficent was clearly proud of her work. She was only too happy to slide her creation on her mate's finger. Zelena slid the other onto her finger. "Is there anyone here who believes these two should not be wed?" Zeus asked, looking around.

"Is there anyone here with the balls to try it?" Mal whispered with a smirk. Zelena almost snorted.

"You are too silly."

"Ssh, stop whispering. This is a serious occasion."

Zelena glared playfully at her. "You stop it. You're over 3000 and you're acting like a child."

"You're as old as you feel." Both of them looked up at Zeus, who was waiting patiently for them to start bickering. "Sorry."

He only smirked. "I pronounce the two of you wife and wife." Zeus blessed their rings and took a step back. "You may kiss the bride." Zelena smiled and stepped into Mal's arms for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What the hell was that?" Lily explained.

Mal glared at her. "There are children present-"

Zelena dipped the dragon and kissed her hard. The crowd cheered and the Dragon Queen swooned in her arms. She stood Mal back up and grinned proudly at seeing the dreamy look in her eyes. They were soon tackled to the ground by Lily, Cynder and Adriana and covered in hugs and kisses and congratulations.

"And now!" Eric exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "We party!" He lead them to the large tree, removing the tarp to reveal that lanterns had been strung from the branches. It was a beautiful sight in the setting light. He brought out the crystal ball and a dwarven axe, which he used to crush the ball, creating an outpour of magic that created the perfect reception based on the things Zelena and Mal had spoken to it. Large mystical plants burst out of the ground and tables magically appeared, piled high with their favorite foods, drinks and sweets. A group of instruments appeared without players, that started to play themselves and a polished dance floor rose up from the ground. Mal quickly lead her onto the floor to dance. Oh, how they danced. How they partied. How they celebrated. It was a magical affair and Zelena almost couldn't believe that it was all for her and Mal. She danced with her new wife, with her mother, with Cynder, with Eric. Dragons loved to dance and hardly tired. She unfortunately, was very human and very pregnant, so she had to sit down. Her beloved noticed and quickly brought her some food and a drink. While Zelena ate and talked with Robin and Roland and Tink, Mal took to the skies, flying in difficult patterns and doing all sorts of acrobatics.

Zelena looked up and watched. Eric had told her about the mating dance. Mal was showing off her aerial prowess to her mate. The witch had wanted to try and learn so she could fly with her but there was no way she would be able to learn enough in so short a time to be able to fly at Maleficent's caliber. Watching her though, was a sight to behold. When Cynder joined her, it really did take her breath away. Mother and daughter together again, if only for a day.

"So, dear, where will the honeymoon be?" Tink asked, drawing her attention back to the ground. "Are you guys going out of town?"

"Can Maleficent leave?" Robin asked.

Zelena nodded. "Zeus' blessing on her ring will protect us both. She already had everything planned out anyway. We're going to Hawaii."

"Oh, I've heard it's beautiful."

"It is. I can't wait." Zelena smiled. She was very excited to visit another part of the world, although she hoped Mal wasn't going to be fussing over her the entire time. The dragon was at times so caring that she often forgot about herself. The witch vowed then and there that she would always take care of her dragon. The ground suddenly shook as Mal and Cynder landed and shifted back. Mal appeared out of the smoke, clutching a box. It was big and green with holes punched into the side. The blonde grinned as she raced forward to present her mate with her wedding gift. Zelena smiled and handed her her gift as well, a blue tattoo pen and a medium sized box. Mal snatched her gift and giddily and opened the box while Zelena pulled the top off of hers. Inside...were two tiny little kittens. No bigger than her own hand. She recognized the tiny little mane on the male's neck immediately. Mal had given her two Ozian lions, the largest and most fearsome of its kind. Zelena didn't know what to say to such a thing. She was absolutely stunned. Meanwhile, Mal had put down the pen, recognizing that part of Zelena's gift was to give a tattoo like hers from the Arjiki. The other part consisted of a large crown covered in emeralds, jades, and diamonds.

"Zelena?" Adriana whispered, looking at the gift. "Tell me you did not steal the crown of Oz."

"...maybe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Zelena was sitting on the bed, gently stroking her new pets, when she felt a new kind of smile grace her lips. Mal was twirling around the room, naked except the mounds of jewelry she was wearing, and of course her new crown. Her new tattoos were visible on her feet and she was purring loudly. Her wife. Zelena smirked and looked down at her wedding ring. Her wife.

The wedding ceremony had ended and they were all packed to depart on their honeymoon tomorrow. They weren't concerned with consummating the marriage, considering they'd done so a thousand times already. Lily, Ruby and Eric would joining them on their vacation, seeing as how neither she nor Mal had been out of Storybrooke much. Zelena didn't really care. She was too indescribably happy to care about anything at the moment.

"Maleficent, my love."

"Hmm?" Mal looked over her shoulder from examining her reflection in a mirror.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Zelena took her little kittens away to their bed and climbed into her own. Mal removed her jewelry and her crown, placing it nearby. She got into bed to cuddle with her new wife. "I enjoyed today. Zeus was kind to let us spend it with our mothers."

"Indeed. I couldn't be happier, Zelena. All because of you." Mal kissed her temple.

"All because of **you**." Zelena scoffed. "We both know I would've never plucked up the courage to talk to you first."

"I am incredibly beautiful. That can be intimidating to a lot of people."

Zelena replied her eyes at her wife's haughty tone, but she smirked anyway. "Alright, now go to sleep. We have an early flight tomorrow and a honeymoon to enjoy."

"After that…" Mal giggled. "Motherhood."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

It was about 6 months after the wedding and Regina was meeting Tink for lunch. She was a bit anxious considering their past and the fairy's budding friendship with her sister. She had tried to have a sort of truce with Zelena but their lives soon got in the way and the witch, after her wedding and honeymoon, started to focus on her pregnancy. Mal was busy keeping Zelena constantly comfortable and happy so Regina hardly ever saw her much. Besides, they'd only been back in Storybrooke for a week. After Hawaii, the couple had seemed to like the land without magic and went to visit Australia, Africa and England. Since coming back, they'd been cocooned at the farmhouse.

Arriving at the diner, she spotted Tink immediately, sitting in a booth and texting on her phone. "Hello Tink."

Tink looked up and smiled. "Hey Regina. Look at you. The little one is on its way, huh?"

Regina sat down with a sigh. "Indeed. How are you?" She didn't even have to order for Ruby to bring over two ceasar salads and teas.

"Great. You?"

"Um, it's getting better. Robin's moved back in and we've gone out a few times."

"That's great." Tink's phone made a dinging three times. She flipped it over and opened the messages. She smirked.

"Something amusing?" Regina asked, sipping her tea.

"Oh nothing. Mal said I could come visit now. She wanted to give Zelena some time to relax after their trip."

"Isn't that what they were doing the entire trip?" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

Tink scoffed as she turned the phone back over. "Those two? Please. I don't think they sat down at all on their incredibly long honeymoon. Sent like a dozen video clips."

Regina smiled softly. "Do you think me and Zelena could ever be true sisters?"

"It'll take some work, but anything is possible, dear. Why don't we go visit them after lunch?"

The queen shook her head. "Zelena made it very clear that I am not allowed on her property. And besides, no matter how much I want to hit her in the face again...it would upset Mal and our relationship is tattered enough as it is."

"Did you really love her?"

"Of course I did. I still do. I know now that we can never be more than friends, but...it doesn't look like the friend thing is coming along either."

"I'm sure Maleficent still cares about you."

Regina scoffed. "And I'm sure she still hates me."

Tink shook her head. "How about we go see them after lunch and you two talk. You're going to have to broach the subject sometime. Just ask her if you can start over and try again. Simple as that."

Regina slowly nodded. They did enjoy their meal together, exchanging gossip and Regina's future plans for motherhood. She already had the nursery set up and now she was just waiting for her princess to make her appearance. At 7 months pregnant, she wanted her out. She had another 2 months of ballooning up to go. After lunch, Tink drove them out to the farmhouse. She only knocked once before bursting inside without an answer. Mal was in the kitchen, cooking, purring so loudly you could hear it as soon as you crossed the threshold, despite Zelena sitting on the living room floor laughing as she played with her two lion cubs. They'd already been named Oz and Kiki. Regina stood by the door, waiting to be invited in, but Tink ran right in and dove on top of Zelena in a hug. Apparently boundaries were not as appreciated with them as they were in the Mills household. Zelena's belly had swollen to far larger than it should've been at 7 months. She was wearing a long green dress that had long slits to show off her legs. Besides, her giant belly, everything else remained taut and slim. Mal must keep her on a workout schedule. The witch looked up and gave her a noncommitted gesture to come in. Regina obeyed, perching on a chair while Zelena pulled herself onto the couch with a sigh.

"How was the trip?" TInk asked. Zelena's answer was a photo album which she conjured and laid on the table. Regina leaned over next to the fairy as she flipped through it. It was filled to the brim with pictures detailing their happy honeymoon. From paragliding to sailing to surfing and snorkeling and sightseeing.

"It was to die for." Zelena smiled. "We did everything under the sun. I was surprised she let me do anything."

"I am not some tyrannical Lord." Mal called from the kitchen.

"No, but you're protective, love. I love you anyway." The witch replied.

"I know you do." Maleficent muttered with a smirk.

"How are things?" Regina asked.

"Perfectly swell. Couldn't be better. Except maybe if I were probably 100 pounds lighter and could see my feet."

"I hear you." Regina scoffed, subconsciously looking down to try and see her own.

Tink smirked. "So, are you excited or nervous? Picked out any names?"

"Absolutely excited." Zelena grinned. "And no, no names just yet. We have decided to name the baby girl after our mothers. The problem is which one."

/

Maleficent listened silently to the conversation in the living room as she cooked dinner for Zelena. It would seem Regina was actually trying to be civil, although she was naturally wary of anyone being close to her mate while she was 7 months pregnant and almost completely incapable of defending herself physically. The witch was trying to abstain from using magic until the baby was born. It was weakening anyway and there was no way Zelena could wield her weapon with so large a stomach. Still, Maleficent was her first line of defense and the dragon couldn't help being so protective of her love.

She didn't bother joining the conversation, only really exchanging a few words with a very strange acting Regina. After their guests left, she brought out Zelena's requested dinner of roasted beef, sauteed vegetables and onion rings.

"Oh, this looks delicious. I'm absolutely famished." Zelena exclaimed, quickly digging in. Mal merely purred and went to clean up the kitchen. She'd hunted earlier, so she was comfortably full, and her thoughts were on yesterday. Her wife had gone in for a check up and as usual, she was nervous and excited to get another look at her little one. Another daughter. It made her skip a little just thinking about it. Their honeymoon had been superb and it was nice to get out of Storybrooke, as well as come back to Storybrooke afterwards for a long rest. Everything was going well with the pregnancy. Storybrooke was actually quiet for once and nothing weird was happening. What could make life any better? Then she got a phone call from .

"Um, Maleficent, hi. Good evening. I think we should talk." Whale said.

"About? Is something wrong with the baby?" she demanded, attracting Zelena's attention.

"No...not exactly."

"What is it?" Zelena demanded.

Mal raised a finger. "What is it, Whale?" She snapped, feeling fear once again creep into her heart. Nothing could be wrong with their little girl. They did everything right.

"I think you should come here as soon as possible-"

Mal hung the phone up and looked at Zelena. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't move until i get back."

"Wait! Mal-"

Mal teleported straight to and found him in his office. The man jumped when the imposing woman appeared in front of his desk. "Oh good, you're here. I was just looking at Zelena's ultrasound photos."

"At 7 at night?" Mal asked.

"I was bored and come on, it's a half dragon baby. That's kinda cool and medically amazing that Zelena has an egg in her stomach."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Then what was so important that you had to call. Yesterday you said everything was in order. Zelena and the baby were perfectly healthy."

"They were and still are." Whale spread a new photo on the desk. She stepped forward to look, but it was the same one she'd seen yesterday. Or so she thought. The baby was much more developed now and distinguishable. This time though, there was something else.

"Is-is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." He smirked. "I enhanced the scan a bit."

"There are two children in the egg?" She asked to confirm.

"Yes, I'd like to bring Zelena in to check on some stuff and the second fetus is a little small and a bit underdeveloped, but that can be easily fixed with some nutrient adjustment and-"

"Magic."

"If necessary, but I'm pretty sure-"

"Science sucks?" She grinned. "Can I borrow this?" She nodded to the photograph. He nodded and she took it and teleported straight home.

"Maleficent, tell me what's going on!" Zelena tried and failed to get off the couch. She scowled at Mal's smile and sat back with an exhausted huff. "What's wrong with the baby?! Wait, don't tell me, I have two eggs inside me? That's what it feels like. Oh no, she's deformed or too small or-"

"Actually that two eggs thing was the closest." Maleficent grinned, quickly kneeling next to her wife's legs and holding up the picture. "This was taken yesterday, Zelena. Tell me what you see."

"I see our little girl. By the way, we should start thinking of names. And I thought she was healthy…"

Mal rolled her eyes as Zelena continued to ramble. "Zelena!" The redhead went silent. "Look again." Zelena glanced at her, but ultimately obeyed. "Whale wants to run some more tests and do another ultrasound, but it's exactly what it looks like."

"We're...having twins?" Zelena whispered breathlessly.

"Yes, my love. We go in tomorrow and make sure everything is okay, but yes."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Yes. About 10,000 years ago, but yes. The odds were so unlikely that two children would be born to the same egg that I didn't even tell you about it. I'm so sorry, I never expected for this to happen."

Zelena put her hand over her mouth. "Why didn't we ever see it before?"

"Well I would assume we were only looking for one and the larger fetus is practically on top of the other. Whale said it was a little small and underdeveloped but he would help with that. Isn't this wonderful?"

Zelena nodded quickly, a few years spilling down her cheeks. She grabbed the blonde and kissed her roughly. When she leaned back, she let out a loud scream of absolute joy. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!"

"I am, my sweet." Mal leaned her forehead against hers and kissed her nose. "I am."

"I'm scared. What if I can't push the egg out? Will you cut open my stomach?" Zelena asked, suddenly terrified. "What if-what if I die during labor? Mal, I'm scared."

"Just a preemptive measure." Mal reasoned, soothingly striking her wife's hair. "Change into your dragon form if no one else is around. It's unlikely that I won't be, but do it anyway, okay?"

Zelena nodded. "Okay." She was shaking, so Mal took her to the bed and laid down with her to calm her down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the days growing warmer, it was not uncommon for the citizens of Storybrooke to find themselves down at the lake, taking in the sun before the weather turned cold again. Regina was sitting on a blanket, leaning back against a tree, looking down at the happy people. A smile touched her lips when she spotted Henry and Roland down below playing in the water. Robin was sitting next to her, facing another direction.

"The way she cares for Zelena….is quite astounding." He said softly. She turned to find that down the bank was Maleficent in her dragon form, drinking from the lake while Zelena was lying under the sun on a hammock not far away. Around her were tables of refreshments, drinks and fruit should she ever get hungry or thirsty and the dragon was gently fanning her with a wing.

"Yes." Regina scoffed. "Almost like a slave." She remarked, although her words were far from true and she knew this. She knew that Mal took no greater pleasure than caring for her wife and mate, as it was a dragon's duty and one the blonde took very seriously. Maleficent's loyalty knew no bounds. She would without a doubt, without hesitation, live, lie and die for Zelena, because she trusted her and loved her. When Maleficent truly trusted you, that trust could only be broken by you and Regina had done exactly that, pushing perhaps the greatest woman in the world into her sister's arms.

"Dragons are fascinating, no?" Robin asked, turning to look at her. "Roland is enamored with Maleficent now. She gave him one of her scales and he takes it with him everywhere."

"Robin, if you're trying to get me to confess something, then just ask."

He smirked. "I was just implying the mysticism of dragons."

Regina hmmphed and looked down as Roland and Henry walked over to Maleficent, carrying a large fish. "Where on earth-"

"Why do they assume she always wants food?" Robin muttered.

Maleficent was very gentle as she took the fish and tossed it into the air to catch it. Only it was intercepted by Eric as he fly by overhead, in his large, dark red dragon form. Mal roared at him and grabbed a rock in a giant scaly hand and threw it, hitting him square in the back of the head. He fell into the lake and she let out a satisfied growl. Her tail flicked happily before she shifted back into human form and gave each of the boys a hug. Eric walked out of the water, in human form as well, in a pair of swim trunks. Mal punched him in the stomach and went back over to Zelena. Regina turned away after that. So did Robin. His eyes moved from the other lake goers to her stomach.

"What will we name her?" He asked, leaning down to press his ear against her belly.

"I don't know yet." She smiled. "But it will be fitting." Of that, she had no doubts. Her daughter would be perfect, and she would have a perfect name. Regal and strong just like Regina's own. She'd considered several names, something sweet like Marie or something reminiscent of Regina like Giana. There was a time when she considered naming her after Mal, but that wouldn't blow over very well. She simply could not wait to have her child. Emma and Little John had already been named the godparents. Her nursery was done and the only thing left to do was to have the baby. But she seemed to be taking her sweet time getting out of there. Still...only 2 months to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those 2 months flew by for Zelena. Between readjusting the nursery for two girls, sleeping, eating and arguing over names with Mal, time just seemed to fly. She was just waddling out to her garden when she felt something wet on her legs and feet. Despite the storm quickly growing overhead, she knew the ground was as dry as a bone. Her water had broken. She did as Mal instructed and changed into her dragon form, but the sudden pain deep within her belly kept her from going anywhere. She laid down on her side, panting and groaning. Her contractions were starting to come and she tried to count the amount of time between each one. After the first few drops of rain landed on her nose, she was barely able to conjure a suitable shelter for herself for the rain came pouring down. Now she needed to contact Mal in some way. She tried roaring, hoping the dragon was at her house. It was within hearing distance, but after a few minutes she had to stop and whimper in pain.

"Zelena?" Mal's voice made her roar with relief. The dragon walked into the shelter and realized what was going on. "Are you in labor? You're two weeks early."

"The babies don't seem to know that." Zelena tried to reply, but it only came out as a strange growling noise.

Maleficent made her way to her tail. "I already see the egg. Looks like we're gonna have a home birth dear. I don't think it would be wise to move you."

"Great."

Mal talked her through it, instructing her to lift her tail and keep it to the side and to not drop it even after the egg came out or she could accidentally damage it. The pain was excruciating and the redhead really wished she had some painkillers. She wasn't even sure how long they laid in the shelter, Mal's soothing words and touch encouraging and helping through the incredible ordeal. It must've been hours. She never imagined it would be so difficult or hurt like this. Finally, the egg landed with a soft thud and Mal moved it out of the way. Zelena went limp with a sigh, shaking from exhaustion. Mal brought the magnificent green and brown egg around so Zelena could see it. It was absolutely massive. Zelena gave it a tender lick before everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Zelena opened her eyes, she was once again a human and laying in a hospital bed. Everything was so bright and the infernal beeping nearby made her want to blow it up. She felt drained and weak beyond description. She could feel her mate close by and craned her head to look around further. Mal was sitting in a chair, watching over their egg with tender eyes. Every minute or so, she would breathe fire onto it to keep the little ones inside warm and incubated. "Is it okay?" Zelena croaked, pulling the tube out of her nose. The blonde looked up and raced to her, kissing her lips in frantic joy.

"Yes. You did wonderfully, my love. Whale says you're going to be fine."

"Why am I here?" She asked weakly, pulling the dragon closer so she could share her natural warmth.

"I healed you, but I wanted to bring you to Whale to make sure everything was okay. And everything is. We just have to keep the egg incubated and it'll hatch in about two weeks. Right on schedule." Mal assured her, kissing her forehead. "You did very well. Didn't even scream. I tore my den apart giving birth to Lily." She smirked. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes. I'm cold."

"Okay, baby, I'll go discharge you and we'll get you home." She bathed the egg in her fire before leaving and Zelena sat up with a groan. She swung her legs off the bed and placed her feet on the cold ground. She was still very weak, but she stumbled over to the chair next to the egg and ran her fingertips over the surprisingly smooth surface. She pressed her ear to it, listening. Her face split in half in a wide grin when she heard the heartbeats, both strong but one noticeably louder than the other.

"Hello in there." She whispered. "I don't know of you can hear me, but I'm your mum. I can't wait to meet you." She glanced over her shoulder before turning back to the egg. "I've always wanted to be a mother. You are perfect. I want you to know that right now. And I am going to spoil you rotten. I promise you that. I love you already. I love you so much. It took a while to get you here so I won't let anything happen to you." She kissed the egg tenderly and stood up on still weak legs, falling into the chair behind her. Mal returned with a wheelchair and immediately started fussing about the witch getting out of bed. Zelena ignored her mostly and demanded that she be allowed to carry the egg home. Mal finally relented and allowed her to while she pushed the wheelchair. The egg was much lighter than it looked. When they arrived home, Mal set up a small stone box which she placed the egg into over a pit of hot coals that sued dragon fire to set alight. She sent the witch to bed to watch over the egg. For the next two weeks, they traded back and forth, one would sit and make sure the fire was still going while the other slept or ate. They switched when the other got tired in order to make sure that their little ones were properly incubated. And then, just as predicted, exactly two weeks later, Zelena thought she saw the gg shake. Of course, she could've been seeing things, so she watched more closely. Sure enough, it shook again.

"Mal!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Maleficent raced out of the bedroom, looking around wildly. "It-it-it's time. The egg, it's-" The egg suddenly cracked, a sharp jagged crack straight down the middle. Mal gasped and knelt next to the stone bowl, dousing the flames with a wave of her hand. Zelena hopped from foot to foot, watching as her children fought to enter the world. They were forbidden to assist until a piece of the egg had actually opened up. It was a bit of a wait, both mothers pacing or bouncing anxiously, waiting impatiently to get a look at their children. Zelena grabbed her phone and called Tink while Mal called Lily and Eric. The trio appeared a moment later and joined them in watching as a tiny fist broke through the egg. It was actually the smaller baby. Mal pulled her out. She was so tiny, but she started crying as soon as she was pulled from the warmth of the egg. Mal cradled her against her chest and neck, purring softly to soothe her. Already she had a full head of blonde hair.

Zelena gasped at the sight of her and covered her mouth excitedly. Until she remembered their second little girl and quickly rushed to help her out. She picked her up, so small she could be held in her two hands and held her just as Mal had done. "They're so beautiful, so perfect. Hey Little Green Bean." She whispered. "I can't believe they're ours." Eric went into the nursery to get some blankets so the little ones could be cleaned and wrapped up.

"Oh, what are the little cuties' names? Did you guys pick yet?" Tink asked.

Zelena gently stroked her little girl's cheek. "Yes. We named them after our mothers. Her name is Adrienne."

Mal smiled. "And hers is Cynara."

Adrienne and Cynara. The two tiny daughters of the Wicked Witch and the Dragon Queen. "My little Green Bean and my little Munchkin." Zelena grinned. Mal kissed his temple lovingly.

"Our little dragonlings and witches."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review! Sorry for any mistakes or if it was rushed.


	15. Chapter 15

Zelena found herself just staring at her daughters, her tiny little creations. Just a week old and were sound asleep in their little cribs. She just couldn't take her eyes off them. She actually wasn't supposed to since it was her turn on watch. Mal was asleep nearby, only catnapping because one of their little girls would be up soon. They were so different from human children. Zelena often saw mothers tending to crying babies in her home village. Pooping, eating and sleeping were their only capabilities. Dragon babies were much quieter but much hungrier, although they only ate every 6 hours. Mal explained that it was innate behavior because dragon mothers sometimes gave birth in the wild and the children would have to be quiet to avoid drawing predators, and be able to survive while the mother went hunting. After that 6 hour period, both would start sniffling and whimpering softly. Zelena was amazed constantly by how they seemed to instinctively know when she or Mal were near. They'd started making a high pitched call that both mothers had to answer to. If neither did and the babies still knew they were near, they would start screaming and whining.

Zelena chuckled to herself, stroking Cynara's head. Her little girl answered with a soft purr. Another thing that was prominent in their behavior was their connection to each other. If Zelena were to take Adrienne out of the crib to feed her, Cynara would start growling and wouldn't stop until her sister was once again in her vicinity. So the mothers had improvised by holding them close together while they fed.

So far, they hadn't opened their eyes and no one but Mal and Zelena had been around them. Mal wanted them to get used to their scent and sound first. Lily would be allowed to come in tomorrow and afterwards, then Eric and Tink. Zelena couldn't wait to show off her children to the world. Kiki and Oz rubbed against her legs, trying to get her attention. She smiled and picked them up. "See the babies? Aren't they cute?" The little lions purred and she placed them in the crib where both of them cuddled up to the little dearies and fell asleep. "Aw." She quickly got a camera and snapped a few photos.

"What are you doing?" Mal called sleepily.

"Taking pictures. Look." Zelena brought over the camera to show her the picture. "Aren't they just cutest?"

"I go to sleep for 10 minutes and you put the lions in with our newborns?" Mal purred.

"You know they're really good with babies. And they're all asleep." Zelena countered, sitting on the couch. Mal pulled her closer to use her leg as a pillow.

"How much time do I have?"

"As long as you want."

"Zelena-"

"You need to rest. I can take care of things, Mal. Trust me."

The dragon argued no more. She was soon asleep anyway. Zelena kept watch over her young and her beloved for a few more hours until Maleficent woke up again and refused to go back to sleep. She prepared some milk for them just in case they got hungry and made Zelena take a quick nap. Their sleeping had become a bit sporadic since the birth, but neither mother minded. It seemed Zelena had only just gone to sleep when Mal was shaking her awake. "What is it?" The witch quickly sat up, prepared to race to her babies and make sure they were okay.

"Adrienne opened her eyes." Maleficent grinned excitedly, taking her hand and pulling her to the crib. Adrienne was rubbing at her face, making soft whining noises, but her eyes were indeed open and they were bright blue just like her mothers'. Mal picked her up and bounced her a little. "Hi there. We're your moms." Zelena smiled and looked down at Cynara. Her eyes were open as well and she was staring with a perplexed expression at Oz in her crib. Zelena picked her up and she started purring at being near her sister again. Her eyes were a bit darker but they were blue as well. "Aren't they beautiful, Zelena?"

"Of course they are. They're perfect."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily was a bundle of excitement when she came to see her little sisters. She was literally shaking trying to hold Adrienne. "Relax, dear. You won't break her, I assure you." Mal smiled. Lily nodded firmly and her shaking gradually stopped as she relaxed. Adrienne sniffled and whined until Zelena sat next to her with Cynara.

"They really like to be close." Lily commented. She grinned. "Hey, little one. I'm your big sis. I'm Lily." She looked up at Zelena. "She looks just like you."

"That she does. Cynara looks Mal though."

Mal scoffed. "She looks like Mother."

"Very true." Zelena smirked. After Lily's introduction, it would be another week before Eric could come see them. Then another one for Tink. After that, the family could simply relax and enjoy being together for a while, cooing over their newest additions. Life was truly perfect. It was about a month later before Regina decided to swing by for a visit with her new little girl, whom she named Elizabeth. Zelena and Lily were busy with dinner when the queen arrived.

Maleficent got up to answer it. "Evening, Regina." She greeted politely.

Regina smiled brightly. "Hey Mal. We thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing."

"Come in-" Regina suddenly grabbed her arm as she started to turn. "Regina, what-"

"Please listen to me." Regina said softly. "I...I'm sorry...for everything. **Everything.** I know you hate me, you have every right to, but please, Mal. I just want to be in your life. I miss my friend."

Maleficent touched her hand. "Come in, Regina. Nothing can come between my wife and myself. It's time to bury the hatchet. Come on." She stepped aside, motioning for Robin and Roland to do the same after they parked the car. The Mills family walked in and the dragon had them sit. Roland was quickly enamored with the two lion cubs playing around his feet and got down on the floor to play. Regina presented her with Elizabeth. The little girl seemed to take more after her father than Regina. She already possessed dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, which were looking up at Mal curiously. "She's beautiful." The dragon turned, hearing Cynara start to whine. "Please excuse me for a moment. Someone is fussy." She went to pick up the little blonde haired girl and carried her and her sister back into the living room. Lily took Adrienne so she could sit.

"They look just like you two." Robin commented with a smile.

Maleficent looked down at her daughters with a fond smile. "They do, don't they?" She looked up. "Would you all like to stay for dinner?"

"We really wouldn't want to impose-"

"Nonsense. We have plenty." For once, the two families actually got along. Even Zelena was kind and cordial to her sister. Roland's presence kept the atmosphere light and as soon as the children were introduced into the conversation, all past transgressions were soon forgotten as the mothers readily talked about their little ones, a topic they would never tire of. For the most part the evening was smooth sailing and by the time the Mills and Hoods left, Maleficent felt like some needed ground had been made in getting past rivalries. "So?" She said, watching Zelena put down the girls for the night.

"What?" Zelena asked. Kiki and Oz scrambled to her and yowled repeatedly until she picked them up an laid them in the crib so they could curl up with Adrienne and Cynara.

"You were very pleasant tonight at dinner." The blonde commented with a cheeky smile. Zelena turned around and gave her a suspicious look. "You're growing, Zelena."

"Wrong. I just came to the realization that you are my wife, my mate and the other mother of my children. Nothing, not even death, will take you from me. So...I don't need to worry about Regina anymore." She crossed her arms, as though to affirm her decision. Maleficent smiled and walked forward to pull the redhead into her arms.

"You never cease to amaze me, Mitt Hjarta."

"I aim to amaze...and baffle...and astound and-"

"Okay, enough of that. Time for bed." Zelena snickered as the dragon pushed her onto the bed. The dragon smirked, fully looking at Zelena. She's put on a little weight around her hips and butt since giving birth. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but the witch just seemed to get sexier and sexier. Especially that butt. Mal magically turned her over to give it a smack.

"Damn it, that hurt. What was that for?" Zelena hissed, rubbing her bottom.

Maleficent only grinned. "Go to sleep. I'm going to go clean up the kitchen."

"You can do that with magic." The witch countered.

"I know." Maleficent left the room and went into the messy kitchen, snapping her fingers and cleaning it up. She took a deep breath, smiling to herself. Sometimes she had to take a moment for herself, to remind herself that this wasn't just a wonderful dream and that this was really her happy ending. She'd come so far since Stefan and his foolishness.

"Mom?" Lily said. She walked out the living room, carrying a bunch of toys that she tossed into a nearby bin. "You okay?"

"Yes, dear." she walked her daughter onto the porch. "Sleep well, Lilith."

"You too." Lily kissed her cheek and shifted to take to the skies.

"Tuck your feet!" Mal yelled with a grin. Lily roared back in reply. The blonde laughed to herself and looked out over the yard, feeling the strangest sensation. She scanned the landscape but found nothing, despite the gnawing feeling that she was being watched. After nothing turned up, she shrugged and went back inside to her witch. Perhaps it was just her overprotective dragon. Who would be watching her family anyway?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Sunlight streaming in through the window gently awoke Zelena from a sound sleep. She yawned, looking around sleepily until she recognized the elegant bedroom of the dragon mansion. After a long stretch she got up and took a shower and put on a simple green dress to go into the kitchen. Mal was already up, looking flawless in her lovely long purple dress, placing breakfast on the table. Adrienne was helping her in setting the table, looking rather adorable in her dress that matched Mal's and her long red mane in a long braid going down her back. Cynara opened the oven and pulled out what looked like a breakfast casserole. She used no gloves or any protective clothing whatsoever as she carried it over to the table and held it up for Mal to take and place on the table. Their smallest little blonde child was wearing jeans and a tank top, her hair falling down to her waist in a thick messy curtain. Both of their little ones were only 5 now but they were growing by the day.

"Mommy!" Cynara ran to give Zelena a good morning hug and kiss. "Come eat." Zelena smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into the kitchen and sat down after her daughter had pulled out her chair for her. Mal came to kiss her forehead.

"Where is our third little rascal?" Zelena asked, looking around. She heard giggling and looked around before peeking under the table and spotting the thick strawberry blonde hair of their youngest and only son, Erec. He was a surprise gift barely a year after Cynara and Adrienne. Mal had been and still was overjoyed at having more children, but Zelena was not in the mindset of pushing any more eggs out of her vagina anytime soon and had to put a spell on herself so Mal would stop getting her pregnant, much to the dragon's annoyance.

"Get up here." Zelena laughed as he leaped into her arms. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Good morning, my little dragonling."

Erec grinned, standing in her lap and absently playing with a lock of her hair. "Good morning, Mama." He said slowly.

"Food's ready." Adrienne announced, pulling out a chair for Mal and plopping down in a chair.

"Mom, can we go play with Lily after breakfast?" Cynara asked.

Mal smiled. "You don't need to ask if you can hang out with your older sister, dear."

"Mommy says it's polite to ask anyway." Adrienne voiced.

"It is." Zelena placed Erec into a chair next to her. "Just make sure we know where you are though." Both sisters nodded. She smiled and turned to their breakfast. Mal started cutting them out hunks of casserole and they all dug in. After breakfast the children helped wash dishes and took off outside as Lily and Eric landed in their dragon forms. The little ones changed forms as well. Cynara was black in dragon form. She had two massive horns spiraling out of her head like Mal, but also had two more tucked behind them that were longer and sharper. Adrienne was bigger than her sister and was green, like Zelena, and also possessed Mal's dual horns and a spade tail. Erec was the smallest and was white. He looked just like his grandmother but with Mal's horns as well. Mal had really strong genes apparently.

Zelena and Mal stood on the porch watching their children play. "They're such goofballs." Zelena laughed.

"Our little goofballs. We should have more."

"Mal, we've talked about this. No more kids until Erec is like 10. You can wait that long, can't you?"

"No." Mal scoffed.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Unless we adopt or get **you** pregnant, I'm not having kids for a while."

"Yes, let's get me pregnant then. I would love to have more of your children." Mal replied with a grin, kissing her temple.

Zelena smirked and leaned her head against Mal's shoulder. "We will discuss this later."

"As you wish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon found Zelena trying to control her rabble of her children as she walked into Granny's. Ruby almost vaulted over the counter to go and pick up the kids, swinging them around and making them squeal happily.

"Hey. What about me?" Lily demanded. "Don't I get any affection from my wife?"

"No." Cynara giggled.

"Enough. The three of you are here for a reason." Zelena reminded them. "You said you wanted to be good little ones and help Ruby for the day."

"I'll be good, Mommy." Adrienne promised with a smirk.

Zelena narrowed her eyes at her. Adrienne seemed the sweet and reserved little girl who spent her time reading and painting but she was frightening when she wanted to be, with a little bit of a dark side. Cynara was all fire, direct, straightforward, and fearless. She was the fighter out of them and always getting into trouble. Erec was a bit of a wild card for now, but she was sure that his personality would take shape in the next couple years.

She left the children to go meet up with Eric at the beach. The tall blonde dragon was already waiting, wearing nothing but red swimming trunks. She merely wore a soft yellow dress. They just walked and talked. It was a new thing they started not long after Erec's birth. Zelena wanted to get to know the man who knew her mate for so long, who had saved her life and taught her to survive. Mal seemed hesitant to talk about her past relationship, but it wasn't just about Eric. She didn't want to talk about anyone she had been intimate with in the past. The dragon just didn't think it was necessary, but that was probably because she was Zelena's only lover. Still, listening to Eric describe the years with Mal were fascinating. He talked of ancient civilizations, past wars and him and Mal being mischievous dragons, causing mayhem all over the world. They glossed over the part of Mal searching for him to mate with and the loss of Lily, but Zelena knew the story anyway. She didn't particularly want to hear a repeat of her mate's most terrible memory.

It was an hour later and the pair were about to leave when they saw the opening in the sky. The very heavens seemed to burst at the seams and a great shape fell through. A dragon. It hit the water with a thunderous splash. Eric shifted and took flight. Zelena paced the sand as he dove beneath the waves. The hole in the sky slowly closed. It took several long minutes for Eric to return. He landed lightly on the beach, gently placing the now human formed dragon on the sand. Zelena quickly knelt next to the body and smoothed pale golden hair off the elegant face of the newcomer. She pressed her ear to the woman's chest and sighed when she heard a heartbeat, as well as the water gurgling inside her, obstructing her breathing. Zelena rubbed her hands together before raising them over the woman and drew out the water. The woman sat up immediately, coughing hard, her entire body shaking with the action. Then she collapsed again.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Zelena stood up and dusted off her dress. "Go pick up the kids for me?" Eric nodded and they both teleported away.

Zelena had the woman rushed to check up. She had a few broken ribs and a shattered clavicle, but Zelena was able to offer her magic and help some. She waited, pacing the small, quiet room for the woman to awaken. The others will want to know who she was, why she was here, where had she come from. Zelena paused in her pacing to take notice of the strange woman, the dragon that had fallen from the sky. She was quite lovely to look at. She looked older, possibly in her 40s but with a dragon it was hard to tell. She could be thousands of years old and not look it. There were scars on her body, old and fading, with one large one near her eye. Her clothes consisted of a long brown dress and a black cloak made of fur. Oddly, she wore no jewelry. Not even a ring. It was rare that a dragon did not display their wealth in even the smallest ways.

Zelena whipped around when she heard gasping. She rushed to the bed and grabbed a nearby cup of water to gently pour down the woman's throat.

"H-hair. Kissed by flames." Zelena leaned down to hear her words. "Eyes like blue stars. An angel."

The witch smirked. "Not quite."

The woman's eyes fluttered open. They were steel blue, almost silver. "You...you're real. I thought it a dream."

"Nope." Zelena replied. "What's your name?"

"Teressa."

"I'm Zelena. Where are you from, Teressa?"

Teressa growled as she suddenly sat up, ripping out the cords attached her chest to examine them. "Not here." She looked up at the redhead. "If such a treasure like you exists in this world, then it must be a great world indeed."

"Well, this treasure already belongs to a dragon." Zelena said. "Who will wonder why you're here."

"Then tell this dragon...I am simply admiring the view." Teressa smiled, and she had a dazzling smile. But she clearly had no idea who she was flirting with.

Zelena pulled up a chair. "You were found with almost 10 broken bones. Who were you fighting? Or what? Were you running?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Teressa raised an eyebrow as she finished unhooking herself from the machines. She swung her legs off the bed and looked down at Zelena. "I will answer them all, my dear, in due time. I but require one thing."

"And that would be?"

Teressa smiled again. "A single evening with you."

/

"Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?!" Mal demanded as soon as the news was delivered. She, Zelena, Emma and Regina stood on the front porch of the farmhouse while the kids were off with Eric and Lily. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know." Zelena shrugged. "Teleported."

"She doesn't seem to be in a hurry to leave." Emma said. "Or dangerous."

"She's a dragon." Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course she's dangerous. I say Zelena go on a date with her. Find out what she knows and if we should be worried about something following her. Something gave her those wounds, I want to know what."

"No." Maleficent hissed. "I won't allow it."

"Is your jealousy so great that you would ignore a threat?" Regina demanded.

"What threat? What jealousy? Zelena is mine. If you would stop being a foolish hero for a moment and let me kill this bitch right now, we won't have a problem."

"She could be more powerful than you." Zelena reminded her, sickened at the thought of Mal getting hurt. The dragon queen had no enemies, had had no battles in recent years. Her confidence had not diminished but Zelena knew that her mate was probably out of practice.

"How dare you?" Mal narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Mal, you're being ridiculous."

"How dare you?" Mal snapped again. She thumped Zelena on the forehead and walked off the porch.

"What are you doing, baby?"

Mal flipped her off as she kept walking, making Zelena smile.

"She is upset." Regina commented, watching as Mal turned into a dragon to furiously scent mark her land.

"Very much so." Zelena sighed. "I don't think sex will get me out of this." It wasn't really her fault that this new dragon had taken an interest in her, but she had informed Teressa that she was taken. This was a challenge to another dragon. Zelena's loyalty did not, nor would it ever waver towards any other woman that wasn't her wife. She was sure Mal knew that.

Her wife chose that moment to return. Before she made it to the porch however, there was a blinding flash of light at her feet. It dispersed to reveal a little potted plant with a glowing flower and a message neatly tucked into the dirt. Mal stopped to pick it up, but an electric barrier shocked her hand. "Son of a bitch." Regina and Emma walked forward to inspect it.

"It has your name on it, Zelena." Regina said.

Zelena rolled her eyes as she went forward. That was when she recognized it. "Get back, you fools!" She pushed her sister and the idiot blonde away, diving to the ground so she was eye level with the little flower. "By the gods."

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"An Emerald Vlary." Zelena answered in a breathless whisper. "The rarest flower in Oz. It was thought to be extinct, but...here it is." She glanced up at her wife. "It's called the immortal gem. It dies in the spring and summer, but comes back to life in the winter and fall." The precious little plant resembled a rose, but was green and glowed brightly in the semi darkness.

"What does the message say?" Emma asked.

"The what?"

"The letter!" Regina snapped.

Zelena growled as she carefully removed it and handed it to Mal, attention still focused on the little flower. She slowly picked it up and got to her feet. "It's beautiful."

"There's nothing on this." Mal growled. "I'm guessing it's from Teressa?"

"What?" Zelena asked, tilting the little pot and smirking when she noticed the stem bend to keep the flower level. "Fascinating." She looked at the dragon. "I'm keeping it."

Mal growled. "Zelena-"

"Mal, this is the rarest plant in my world and quite possibly the last. I'm keeping it." She said firmly. The blonde narrowed her eyes, but Zelena was too entranced to notice.

"How does this dragon know you're from Oz?" Regina voiced. "And why would she have a flower?"

"Dragons like treasure." Zelena answered simply. "Treasure isn't always gold and silver and jewels. This little plant is worth a world in itself. Did I mention it has healing properties? Can cure anything." She looked up at the three uninterested faces. "What?"

"You're worried about a plant and we're trying to find out why a dragon fell from our sky and is targeting you." Regina replied.

"Sounds like a job for you and not me, hero. I have a plant to water." She snatched the letter and made her way back into the house to gently place the flower on the windowsill, out of reach of the children, who should be back any second. She examined the letter and found it not to be blank at all. There was indeed a message written on it.

 _Lady Zelena, the beautiful treasure who saved my life, I would like to meet with you. Beneath the ash tree in the forest, to the north of the town. Tonight at midnight. Come to me neither dressed nor undressed. Neither hungry nor full. Neither alone nor yet in company. I will answer all of your questions then._

It was an old riddle, yet a famous one in Oz. It was used by the first king of Oz to meet his beloved. Miss Teressa certainly knew her history. This only infuriated Mal further when Zelena explained it to her, Regina and Emma. Only Zelena herself could read the letter apparently.

"She must know you then." Regina reasoned. "Were there many dragons in Oz?"

Zelena shook her head. "Dragons were nearly extinct during my time. They were numerous at one point, but that was centuries before."

"So this dragon could have come from Oz. She could have hidden away and heard about you as the Wicked Witch. Dragons are attracted to power."

Zelena shrugged. "Then I guess I'll go meet her."

"The hell you will." Mal snapped.

"Maleficent, we are married, mated and bonded. We have three children together. Do you honestly think that I would ever give up the best thing that has ever happened to me?" Zelena demanded. "This dragon has done nothing besides give me a gift. You should feel secure enough to let me go talk to her and ensure that she isn't a threat to our children. That is my main concern." Mal was still displeased. "If you agree to let me do this, I'll remove my pregnancy spell-"

"Done."

Zelena frowned as Mal grinned and waltzed into the bedroom. "I'm sorry, what?!" She took off after the blonde and found her texting Eric. Once that was done, she started taking her clothes off. "Mal, what the-"

"You agreed to remove the pregnancy spell. Do it and we'll begin trying for another egg immediately. That will give me a good two hours before you have to go meet this upstart bitch and my scent will be all over you. Your thoughts will be filled with me and me alone. Now tel Regina and Emma to get the hell out and you get naked."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelena winced as she slowly made her way through the forest, Kiki walking at her side. She petted the now fully grown lioness and silently cursed Mal for making her so sore. She munched on an apple as she walked, the net she was wrapped in dragged on the ground behind her. Tonight would be eventful.

The ash tree was dark until she arrived. Then it lit up with little balls of light akin to fireflies but were much more. Teressa was seated beneath it, now wearing the finery that Zelena had become accustomed to dragons wearing. She wore a simple, yet elegant black gown. A heavy necklace of gold adorned her neck and she wore several matching bracelets on her arms and ankles. Her hair was straightened, left free to fall about her shoulders. She looked much better than she had earlier after being pulled from the sea.

"I came as you asked." Zelena said.

Teressa smiled. "Indeed you did. I'm impressed with your ingenuity. Come, sit. I have questions to answer, no?"

Zelena motioned for Kiki to lie down and sat next to Teressa. "You're from Oz, aren't you?"

"No." Teressa smirked. "I am from the Enchanted Forest. I did a little reading on your world after I found out your name, asked someone where you were from."

"Why?"

"Because...I owe you my life. My life is not worth the Emerald Vlary, but it was worth it to see your smile, for I have never seen something so beautiful in all my years."

Zelena rolled her eyes, tossing the rest of her apple to Kiki. "You are mistaken. I did save your life, but I also told you that I belonged to someone else. I am happily married and bonded, with 3 children. You're also kinda pissing off my wife with your 'challenges'. Stop it."

"I only gave you a gift for saving my life." Teressa frowned. "Is your wife truly so insecure in her territory that she feels threatened by any little act?"

Zelena scoffed. "My wife is Maleficent, the Dragon Queen, Evilest of Them All, the Great Beast. You would do well to leave me alone."

Teressa sighed, unimpressed, and waved her hand, producing a wrapped package, which she placed in Zelena's lap. Then she spoke in the Arjiki language, apologizing for any inconveniences she had caused and teleported away.

Zelena arched an eyebrow before ripping into her present. It was a book. A book of magic. She immediately teleported home where she knew Mal was waiting for her. The dragon looked confused when she burst into the room and showed her the book. "This is the Grimmerie, Mal, the fucking Grimmerie!"

"Sssh! The children are sleeping." Mal warned her. "What is the Grimmerie anyway?"

"Only the most powerful book of magic in all of Oz." Zelena answered excitedly. "This book was used by the most famous and glorious magic users in the history of Oz. This book...is priceless. Just look at it!" She flipped through, showing her beloved all of the advanced and unique spells and enchantments. "I have to study it immediately. There's so much I could learn!" She was so excited she went right to her garden to read.

/

Maleficent paced the front porch of the farmhouse, angrily stomping on the floorboards until they creaked. She growled to herself, anxiously awaiting Eric's arrival. He appeared in front of her, looking concerned.

"What is so important it couldn't wait until morning?" He asked.

"I want you to find out who this Teressa is. I want to know everything about her."

"Why?"

"Because she is fucking with my mate and I would rather not have her in my territory."

Eric smirked. "As you command, Dragon Queen." He poofed away, only for someone else to take his place. Teressa herself appeared, sitting on the railing, watching Zelena in her glowing garden.

"Who are you? Why are you giving my mate all of these things?' Mal demanded. This woman was powerful. She could feel the magic radiating off of her, pulsating in the air.

"Does she not deserve all of these things?" Teressa asked. "Worry not, Dragon Queen, I have no quarrel with you and I do not wish to fight. I have a curiosity that wishes to be sated."

"Fuck your curiosity." Mal hissed. She walked forward until she was nose to nose with Teressa. "You are within my territory. Here, I am the ruling dragon-"

"I am no threat to your rule-"

"You will shut up until I allow you to speak." Mal growled. Teressa turned to face her, climbing off the railing so they were on even ground. "Stay away from my wife. If you are going to stay here, then you will tell us why you're here instead of distracting Zelena with petty presents. Also, no more gifts. No more hidden messages."

"The message wasn't hidden. It was meant for her eyes only." Teressa replied.

"What's going on?" Both blondes turned as Zelena walked up, looking between them warily.

"Small chat." Mal nodded towards the door. "I won't be long."

Zelena nodded before turning to Teressa. "Thank you for the gifts. Um, even if Mal threatens you, may I keep them?"

Teressa smiled. "You are most welcome, and they are yours now."

Zelena smiled as well and went inside. As soon as she was gone, so was Teressa. Maleficent growled low in her throat. This dragon would be trouble….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 17

So many new spells. So many new things to try. Zelena paced the yard of the farmhouse, deliberating which ones to attempt. She felt like a kid in a candy store. For now she was alone, the kids having gone with Mal and Lily to the store. Eric was inside the house, on "guard duty" to make sure Teressa didn't show her face, but his attention was taken by the tv. Zelena sat down in the grass and looked at a self replicating spell. She uttered the spell, feeling the immediate drain of her magic as it was used to bring the words of power to life. Across from her there was a small cycline of green magic that slowly dispersed to reveal another Zelena.

"Oh my- aaaah!" Her replica suddenly threw herself at Zelena, wrapping her hands around her throat. "What the fuck? Get off of me!" Her replica was suddenly dragged away. Teressa smirked as she snapped its neck, causing it to disperse in a cloud of dust.

"I should have warned you that the replicas will immediately try to kill you. It hasn't been perfected." The blonde apologized.

Zelena rubbed her throat and glared at her before grinning. "That was amazing. I wonder what else it can do." She grabbed the Grimmerie and flipped through the pages. "Oh, there's a way to turn fire into water and vice versa. Ooh, and I can grow another limb."

Teressa chuckled deeply. "You're as excited as a child."

"I don't often get a chance to use my magic anymore." Zelena replied. "Never needed to. I used to study for days. It was the only thing I was ever good at."

"Surely you jest." Teressa frowned.

"No."

Teressa shook her head. "Foolishness. Try another." She encouraged.

"Okay." Zelena turned the page and found a spell for a ball of electricity. She put the book down and stood up, taking a deep breath. The words of magic fell easily from her lips and the great ball grew in her palms, increasing in size before her very eyes.

"Careful." Teressa cautioned her.

"I know how to cast a spell." Zelena snapped. She launched it into the air where it exploded, igniting the sky with lightning. "That was amazing." A bright smile lit up the witch's face. When she noticed Teressa watching her closely, she frowned. "You should leave before my mate gets back." Teressa scoffed and teleported away. Zelena returned to her book and practiced until she heard running footsteps.

"Mama!" Erec yelled as he raced up the driveway and into her arms. "Mommy said we can get tattoos today!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Can you do them for us?"

"Absolutely." Zelena grinned. She closed the Grimmerie and tucked it under one arm as Erec pulled her back to the front yard where the girls were helping Mal and Lily bring in the groceries. She followed them and Mal magically put everything away before grabbing Zelena and placing a heart stopping kiss on her lips. "Wow, what did I do to deserve that?"

"You were born." Maleficent smiled, pecking her lips again. "Now please give our children a tattoo before we all lose our minds."

Zelena smiled and went to go get her tattoo pen. She lead the little ones into the living room and sat down on the floor. Erec quickly sat in front of her while Adrienne sat down on the couch behind her and Cynara waited across the floor, brushing Oz's mane. She pressed Erec's feet against the ground and pulled out her pen. She delicately drew the intricate diamond patterns on her son's feet while he watched intensely. Tattoos were not something she nor Mal cared about, considering they had ones of their own. The tattoos on the feet seemed to be a running tradition in the family now since Lily, Ruby and Eric now had them. However, more could be added at any time. Zelena now sported three more, two on her shoulder blades and one right in the middle for the three little ones she now had. Mal had three new diamonds going straight down her back, but Zelena noticed that she had left lots of space for more.

"I want tattoos on my hands, Mum." Cynara said. "And my wrists. And my shoulders and back like you and Mommy. Can I get that?"

"Why would you want so many, dear?" Zelena asked. "Done." Erec hopped up and ran to show his feet to Mal and Adrienne took his place, pressing her feet to the ground so Zelena could do her tattoos.

"I am going to be the most badass Dragon Bitch there is." Cynara continued, moving next to Zelena. "I'm gonna learn how to fight and be powerful-"

"Knowledge is the best form of power." Adrienne smirked.

"Not my style." Cynara scoffed.

Zelena smiled, listening to them bicker as she finished Adrienne's tattoos. Afterwards, the small redhead magically braided one side of her hair and turned her head to Zelena could draw another tattoo behind her ear.

"My turn!" Cynara yelled. Zelena had no choice but to give her little one all the tattoos she desired. As she was finishing the last ones on her hands, there was a knock at the door that Adrienne went to answer. Regina stepped in, smiling a little at her niece.

"Can I help you, Regina?" Zelena asked without looking up.

Regina came to take a seat on the couch near her. "I was just wondering if this Teressa woman contacted you again."

"She did. Earlier. Just stopped by to help me with a small problem and when I told her to leave, she did."

"You trust her?"

"Of course not. But I'm not a hero, so she's not my problem." Zelena leaned her head back with a smirk at her sister. She teleported her tattoo pen away and climbed into the chair next to Regina. "So far, she hasn't been a threat. I'll see if I can find her again and talk to her."

"It might be better to stay away from her. You wouldn't want Mal getting upset, would you?"

Zelena narrowed her eyes. "Honestly, I think she was only pretending so I would take the pregnancy spell off because she hasn't been the least bit jealous or upset since. Crafty dragon." Mal had done a lot of scent marking every night, but for the most part she was completely relaxed and didn't seem the least bit worried about Teressa or anything else. Zelena felt like she'd been tricked and knowing Mal, she probably had.

"Then we need to find out her story. Especially if the sky opens and something else falls through." Regina murmured.

Erec came barrelling back into the room and grabbed Zelena's hand. "Fire breathing practice, Mama. Come on!" She smiled as she was lead onto the front porch. Her little boy wouldn't be able to breathe fire for at least another year so he could do nothing but watch the training session. Regina came to her side, jaw dropping at the sight of Mal, Eric, and Lily in their dragon forms. Both father and daughter bore red scales that glittered in the sun, but Lily's was a darker red. A blood red. Even though Mal had black scales, Zelena thought hers were the most beautiful. They caught every ray of sunlight that showered her from above and almost made her shine. The bellies of all three dragons were covered in priceless jewels and gems, protection as well as adornments and symbols of their status. This was the ultimate dragon family. Adrienne and Cynara changed into their dragon forms quickly and ran to over to Mal, sitting between her legs and looking up at their elders, waiting patiently for instruction. Eric's chest rumbled as he spoke to them in an ancient dragon tongue that he had begun teaching the family a year ago.

"What's he saying?" Regina asked.

"Fire comes from within." Zelena translated. "It is destruction and it is creation. It is life, symbols of our kind. Our weapon, our strength. Fire cannot kill a dragon, it cannot harm us. It is a part of us."

"No wonder it hurt Mal so much to lose hers." Regina commented softly.

Zelena nodded. A dragon without their fire was hardly a dragon at all. Losing that fire, what made a fire breathing dragon a fire breathing dragon would be devastating. It had devastated her wife. To the point of almost no return. Oh, but you could hardly tell that now. Not now for the only thing devastating about Maleficent, was her beauty. Unrivaled by any, untouched by time. Zelena smiled as Mal threw back her head, her chest glowing as fire erupted from her mouth. Eric roared deeply. He had a distinct voice, as if his voice was breaking, but it sang with untold power. A jet of fire from his maw joined Mal's in the sky. Lily shook her head before doing the same. Their flames created a firestorm in the heavens and Zelena's smile grew wider seeing the awe and determination on the faces of her children.

Mal looked down as they ceased breathing fire and gave Adrienne an encouraging nudge forward. She moved forward and closed her eyes. She inhaled slowly and Zelena could see her chest start to glow. She and Erec leaned forward, waiting. With a silent roar a wave of fire erupted from Adrienne's jaws, fire that burned so hot that it was blue. Zelena had to quickly send up a protection spell to save the house and her garden from the flames.

"Whoa! Go Adrienne!" Cynara yelled, bouncing around her sister as she shut off the flames. Mal covered her daughter in affectionate licks and nuzzles.

"She's strong." Regina said.

"Of course she is." Zelena replied.

"Your turn now, Cyn. Knock 'em dead." Adrienne skipped back to her place between Mal's paws as Cynara confidently trotted into her former spot. She tried the calm start that Adrienne had used and the deep breath, but when her little dragonling opened her mouth, no fire came out.

"Try again." Lily encouraged. Cynara nodded. Zelena was well aware how frustrated her daughter became when she couldn't master something right away. They would have to work on that in the future. But right now, Cynara just could not seem to tap into her fire. She tried again and again, getting more irritated by the second. Then the witch saw Adrienne's eyes light up.

"Hey, Cyn, remember a couple weeks ago when those kids were being rude?"

"Yeah, they were calling you a lizard." Cynara snarled. "You're not. I wish I could've set them on fire." If a dragon could scowl, her daughter was certainly doing it. Zelena didn't know about any kids being rude, but she smirked, knowing that that was not going to be tolerated by Cynara. Absolutely not. Anyone that disrespected her family, especially her twin, were indeed liable to be attacked.

"Did that make you angry?" Eric asked. "Use that! Get angry now!"

Cynara growled, literally shaking with rage remembering the incident. She took a deep breath, the fire burning behind her chest and making it glow, begging to be unleashed. She tried once more to breathe fire like her sister...The only thing that came out of her mouth was a tiny spark that fell onto the ground and fizzled out. Zelena's heart broke seeing her daughter's wings slump. Mal lowered her head as Cynara tried to hide her tears.

"Don't cry, dear. You'll get it. Maybe not today, but you will."

"But Adrienne got it on her first try."

"Just because you accomplish something a little behind your sister doesn't mean you failed. It just takes t-" That tiny spark suddenly exploded, blasting Zelena, Eric and Regina off their feet, setting fire to the front porch and nearly blinding Mal.

Zelena slowly sat up and quickly looked around for Erec. "Erec, are you okay?" Mal shifted down and was by her side in an instant while Eric put out the flames and Lily removed the charred grass. Erec was completely unharmed of course and Adrienne had picked up her sister and was carrying her around while she spit sparks of fire in their wake that exploded moments later like bombs. Maleficent laughed and grabbed Erec, racing after them.

Zelena threw out a healing spell and got back to her feet, Regina doing the same. "I'd say today was a success." Her sister commented.

"Indeed." Zelena stepped off the porch. Regina followed and they walked to the end of the road.

"We still need to be sure that Teressa's presence isn't a problem."

"I am aware, but she is not my priority." Zelena shrugged. "My kids are, and finding out who was being rude to them."

"Kids will be kids, Zelena." Her sister scoffed.

"Kids will be cruel." Zelena returned. "I'm sure you're not used to it, but that can have a heavy effect on a child."

Regina stopped walking and looked at her. "You act like I grew up in a perfect world. No, I didn't know hunger or struggle or loss like you did, but you have no idea what I did go through. There was competition everywhere amongst the nobles, all of them jockeying for this position or that, trying to get a ounce of respect and prestige that they didn't deserve. That was its own type of hell."

"No," Zelena chuckled. "But I bet you weren't beaten every day by the other kids. Beaten, left out, treated like shit by everyone else. Go home and it's the same thing. My daughters, do you know what they want to do with their lives? They've already decided." Regina motioned for her to continue. "Adrienne wants to become powerful enough to bring magic back to this world and for one reason only: so she can heal it. Healing the world so it will bear more fruit, more grain, more food. She wants to end world hunger because she heard about her mum starving back in Oz. Cynara wants to find other dragons and create a haven for them, so they wouldn't have to grow up and live like Mal did, alone, afraid and not understanding their power. That's what they want. I won't have someone else's child bullying them. Do you know that does to a kid? It makes them mean. It makes them angry. It turns them into something else." She sighed and crossed her arms. "I know I'm not going to be able to protect them from everyone and everything, I get it-"

"No…" Regina shook her head with a sigh. "I get it. I just...there's still a lot I don't know about you."

Zelena shrugged. "It's fine."

"No, it isn't. You promised to give me a chance. That was years ago and you've barely spoke more than 5 words to me at a time since."

The witch shrugged again. "This is my first time at a lot of things. Motherhood, being a wife, having a family. I'm afraid all of that comes first." Before you, she really meant. It wasn't that she hated her sister. She didn't anymore. Regina was just...not really important. Every time they managed to take a step forward, they got pushed back due to conflicting views and experiences and ultimately, Zelena had come to the conclusion that she had lived her entire life without her sister...and she could live the rest of it without her as well. Besides, her interest was probably more in Mal than anything.

"I see." Regina said. She turned around. "Let me know if you see Teressa again." She teleported away and as soon as she did Teressa took her place. She was dressed in a little black dress and nothing else. No jewelry or anything.

"Why am I the only person you like to annoy?" Zelena asked.

"I'm sorry that I annoy you. I enjoy your company." Teressa replied simply, folding her hands behind her back. She glanced over at the other dragons with an arched eyebrow. "I didn't realize there were so many dragons here."

"Teressa." Zelena said, causing the blonde to look at her. "What happened to you? Just tell me. No more games please."

"Fine." Teressa shrugged. "I'll tell you over a date."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


End file.
